Redeem Yourself
by debdebdeb
Summary: After almost 5 years she managed to come back, she's another person now and she's gonna fight criminals trying to ease the ache. She doesn't want to meet her family and she doesn't want to fall in love, she's not the same, she's someone else now, but for how much she tries, it seems all unavoidable.
1. Chapter 1

**Here my new story, I hope it's gonna catch some of you! I try my best, I look forward and apologize for my mistakes, still not english! Obviously I don't own Glee and Arrow. Give it a chance..**

* * *

 **NEW CITY, 2018**

This city was my home. I know everything about it, every street, every corner, every.. just everything.

It was my house for 19 years until it wasn't anymore.

Now here I'm, I don't know what changed, but I'm gonna find out because I came back and I'm not gonna leave any time soon.

I'm walking in the darkness of the night, it's late and only _bad_ people are around, I move on the roof of houses, I jump on windows and run in balconies. Until I find what I was searching, I hide under a tree and look inside the window, a man working on papers sitted on his couch. I keep looking at him until the front door opens and an older man enters and I'm even more caught.

That's my family.

My father and my brother, my mom lives in another city now, I know they divorced three years ago. They don't know I'm here, they don't even know I'm still alive, it has been a week since my arrive and all I've done is looking at them, following them.

After they went to bed I leave my spot, I walk toward my _house_ , I live in an abandoned little factory, I stole some blanket and I feel like home, it's better that where I was before.

* * *

Another week here and I detected everything, the difference from before it's me, but now I'm not gonna be on the wrong side of justice, I'm gonna help, I'm gonna do something good, I'm gonna use the wrong of me to help. My father is a police man and he risks every time to be shot because the police in this city it's not that good and my brother is a lawyer and for what I saw in these two weeks, he likes cases he shouldn't take.

Tonight I'm gonna patrolling around, it's just me, it's all I can do, run around and hope to be in the right place at the right time, and tonight it's so. I hear a girl screaming, I cover my head with my black sweatshirt's hood and I start running, I see them, three men, two of them are punching a man and the other one is holding the girl. I get down the building, jumping down the emergency stairs in silence, I take a knife off my boot and walk to them, the girl is screaming against the man's hand, I turn one of them and I punch him in the face knocking him off immediately.

The other one leaves the man on the ground and comes to me, I turn my body and kick him in the face making him fall, I turn to the one with the girl, he's holding a knife to her throat, she's crying, I throw my knife and it sticks on his shoulder making his knife fall. The girl helps up her boyfriend thanking me while they run away, I look at the men on the ground one last time and then after I've taken my knife back I walk away, the police is gonna be here soon.

* * *

I take the newspaper in the morning and all they wrote it's that someone stabbed a delinquent, can you believe it?!

Now I have to do something I still don't have the courage to do, but I promised myself I'd do it today, now or never. I walk slowly on the empty little street, a hat on my head to hide my face, I look around and just few people are around, I turn and walk on the grass, I stop and I see it.

My grave.

 _Santana Lopez_

 _18 Ott 1994 – 2013_

 _Beloved daughter and sister._

I sit in front of it and stare at it, what's inside? Is it even something in there? Or they just buried an empty coffin? I don't know how to feel about it, I mean I _died_ , lot of parts of me died, I'm not the same person, but I really don't know how to feel about a grave, it's real, it's right in front of me. And then it's another reminder of who am I now, of what happened.

I stand up and walk to another grave, this is the one I didn't want to see, I start crying and I don't cry easily, I sit and I just.. I cry.

 _Brittany S. Pierce_

 _4 May 1992 – 2013_

 _Wonderful daughter and sister._

I miss her so much, she didn't deserve to die, if she hadn't followed me, it was my fault, I convinced her to follow me and all of this happened.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I'm truly sorry, I miss you so much and I wish you haven't followed me that day, I ruined your life, you were the good one, all the good that's in the world and I just.. I'm sorry"

While I clean my face I hear someone in distance, I turn and God, I think I have hallucinations, I stand up and hide behind a tree, I walk closer and I see her, she looks like her, she could be her if I didn't know she's dead. Brianna, Brittany's sister, she's 19 now, what's she doing here? I see two boys talking to her and they don't look like they're here to visit someone, I put my hand on the knife I hide under my shirt on my belt, but then I see them exchange something.

What is she doing? It's drug? What the hell it's happening? The Pierce family was always so pure and happy and clean for God's sake, I have to understand what's happening, she can't do drug. I see her leave the spot and walk out the cemetery I immediately walk to the boys and I turn one of them from his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Stay away from Brianna Pierce" I say and they laugh.

"It's business, she asks and we sell" He says smirking to me.

"You probably didn't hear me, because if you did you wouldn't have said that, so we try again" I take their wrists, one each for my hands and I twist them, they start shouting "So.. Stay away from Brianna Pierce"

"OKAY, OKAY" They scream together and I free them.

"Good, if she comes asking for something just send her away, I'll know if you don't"

They nod and run away, I look around and then leave too, I have things to check, I haven't see the Pierce residence yet, I didn't want to, but now I have to, I walk to their house, it's not even that far from here, they wanted to be a little outside the city, out of the city caos. The house is empty, where're they? It's sunday, they always spent sundays at home with the kids, maybe now that Brittany is gone and Brianna it's 19 they don't do it anymore. I look inside the window, it seems a bit neglected and I can't ask around what's happening, I'm a police captain daughter and after what happened people know my face.

I open the window with my knife and I enter, I look around and there's dust everywhere, maybe they don't live here anymore, I walk to Brittany's bedroom, the door it's locked, I turn the key and open it, everything it's the same, all plasticized, they didn't move a thing. I close the door again and go to Brianna's, it's a bit different, almost the same, it doesn't look like a 19 years old girl room, where is she?

I look in the other rooms and everything it's the same, all untouched, I walk into the kitchen and I see a pack of letters, they're opened, I take them and I start to read. The first thing I notice it's that they're from the Pierces, why would they send letters to their own house? After have read them all, I sit and try to process everything. It seems that some time after Brittany's death they started to travel, leaving Brianna at home alone, now they're practically living outside the country, they've abandoned their daughter here, Brianna didn't want to leave with them so they just let her live here alone.

They send money to her every month, but they don't ever visit, just few times in years, I can't believe it, they don't even know Brianna is using drugs then, I put the letters back on the table and leave, on my way out the propriety I see Brianna walk inside the gate, I follow her until she enters the dependance. I look inside and she lives there, some photos are around, some plates in the sink, some book, a pc and other things, she sits and rolls herself a cigarette, it seems like she's used to getting high. I leave trying to control myself, I really would like to enter and tell her one thing or two, but I can't, I don't know how but I'm gonna find a way to help her.

* * *

Another night on patrol, I slept like three hours in two days, I don't feel tired, I know how to stay awake even when I'm sleeping, but I know that my body need more rest, I jump from here to there, it seems like a quiet night, maybe they were tired too. But as soon as I thought that I hear an alarm start ringing, I run there and a gang was robbing a market, they're five, three inside and two outside.

I jump on the roof of the market and then I slide down a light pole, I kick one of the boys immediately and he falls, the other one runs to me and he tries to punch me, he fails, I punch him on his ribs and he falls down too. I enter the market and I see the other boys around, one on the cash desks and the other two are taking some electronic things, I jump on the desk and kick his face knocking him down immediately making the money fall on the ground. The other two run into the corridors and hide, they don't know what I'm capable of, I start walking and I take my knifes out, I walk until I hear a movement, I jump on the furniture and see him run, I throw my knife at him and it sticks on his knee making him fall.

I jump down on the ground and I go find the other one, I know where he is, I throw my knife near him to scare him off, he jumps out and start running I take the first thing I find and I hit him on the head, knock out with a mixer! I hear the sirens getting near, I take my knifes and run off the scenes, I jump on the pole and slide up it until I can jump on the roof and run away without someone seeing me.

* * *

It's morning and I take a newspaper to see if they wrote something about the robbery and what I see it's.. There's a photo of me on the front page, well, a photo of me with a hat and hood on, so you can't even see if I'm a boy or a girl, the market must had cameras on, but anyway, I start reading and they talk about the robbery, but the article focus on what captain Lopez says, what my dad says, " _the thieves were already on the ground when we arrived, two of them knocked out with some bruises and one with a knee injury caused from a knife. The cameras caught what happened and we have had confirms that it's not the first attack from this person, what I say it's that whoever is doing this, it must stop and surrender itself to us. The police is in charge, whoever this person is it's not part of the police department so it's a criminal itself"._

My God, my dad is a jerk!

Things never change, he always chased me, I was a bit a rebel when I was a teenager, I never listened to him or my mother. I was always out, I came home always too late to be that young, I went out with people he didn't approve and he got me with joint sometimes. They didn't know what to do with me, they tried to talk to me so many times, but I never listened to them.

It started because of my brother, not that it was his fault, it was nobody fault, but I always felt out of my family, they wanted me to be like him, my brother is like perfect, he was the perfect boy, the perfect student, the perfect boyfriend, yeah that type. He was on top grades at school, than he went to college to be a lawyer, he had a perfect girlfriend and never on trouble, everything I was not.

What I was? A trouble maker!

I barely passed high school, I skipped classes so many times, I hated my professors and they hated me. I'm gay and it wasn't a problem for my family, but sleeping around it was, especially when I flirted with my brother's girls, we fought so many times. He hated me for that, we went to high school together, we're only two years away, so I knew everyone he knew.

The only positive thing it was that I was an happy person, always free and happy and full of joy, things that I'm not anymore. I really made my parents flip once, I was caught stealing from a shop, a shirt, I just wanted to, we didn't have money problem, I was tired of them telling me to be more responsible, more like my brother and to stop my silliness and I just acted of effect, I wanted to do something really silly, not that getting high wasn't enough. The shop's manager stopped me and call my father, he knew I was the detective Lopez daughter so he called him instead of the police, but my dad was so mad that he put me on jail for like four hours before my mom came and told him to free me. I could never forget how mad they were, how they shouted at me and how grounded I was for that.

Anyway they loved me so much, I know what I did was really wrong, but I love them as much they loved me, I was bad and they tried really hard to put some judgement in me, they never stopped because they saw the kind of person I was and they didn't want me to fall in really bad habits.

Anyway, he wants me on jail now so nothing really changed! But come on I was helping, if I were an agent they would be proud of one girl taking down three boys. I put down the newspaper and walk out the room, from today I'm gonna follow Brianna, I wanna see what she does, I know it's hypocritical for me to make her stop smoking, but _now I know_ , now I'm different and I won't let her do my same mistakes, she's better than me.

* * *

After a week of following her I learned lots of things, the only bad thing she does it's the joint, she graduated top grades and she won a scholarship for college, she's now studying something like MIT, she's a technology genius. She goes visit Brittany's grave sometimes and she cries everytime, she doesn't really have close friends, but she talks to everyone, she doesn't go out on nights and she stays home mostly reading books. She talked to her parents and she seemed indifferent to them, my dad went to her house yesterday, it looks like they kept in touch, she helped him with something on his pc and then they had dinner together, he left then but I'm happy to see my family it's there for her, she's a lovely girl and she deserves everything in this world.

Anyway she doesn't need me to follow her, I don't need to worry, she just gets high sometimes it could be much worse, and if it gets worse I'm gonna think something about it. Right now I have to think about how to improve my patrol situation, I can't stay up all night running around hoping to be lucky and be where I should be. While I walk away I start hearing something, what's this noise? I stop and look around, nobody is here, I focus and I look up, it's something in the air, after some second I see a drone and it's coming my way. What the hell? Maybe it's just some kid playing, I keep walking and now I'm almost sure it's following me so I turn to the little park, trees are good for this situation, it keeps following me so I hide behind one and the drone comes to me, but when it arrives there I'm already on the tree, I throw a knife on the center of it and it goes flat down on the grass.

I jump down the branch and remove the camera from the drone, then I take it in my hands, who the hell is following me? Then when I turn it I see a name on its side, _Brianna_.. That little..! She's so fucking smart, I don't know how she found me, but she did so, she's a genius. I take the drone and sit on a bench, what am I gonna do? Does she know who I'm? I go back to her house and I leave the drone on her gate with a note "don't follow me again" then I leave.

* * *

Another night patrolling, it's been awhile since the market robbery, I feel it in the air, tonight something it's gonna happen, too quiet. As I predict I see a black car with no license plate on it, I start running, I have to follow it, it stops some block away, I see two men get out of it and making their way to a jewelry, it's closing. They put out their guns and enter, I follow them immediately, I lean on the door and I see them in front of the desk waiting for the manager to put everything on a bag, I kick the door taking them on surprise, I throw a knife to one of the man hand making his gun fall and kicking the other man hand making its fall too.

I shout the manager to run, I hear him push something, since nothing happened I suppose it's the silent alarm for the police, I kick the guns away from them and we start fighting, I'm not worried about two men who are not trained, but I have to move before the police comes here it's a small shop they could get me. I knock the two men out easily and walk out the shop, a police car sees me and starts chasing me, I can hear my dad from the speakers on the car yelling me to freeze. I keep running into the city, taking all the right little streets so I can finally lose them, once I turn in a little corner I see them keep going on, not even the time to think "good" that I hear a movement behind me, I turn and attack immediately the person, I take them for its neck and push it on the wall.

It's Brianna, I immediately let her go and I turn, I hear her coughing and gasp for air, I start walking away when she speaks.

"Santana?".. "Santana?" I stop.

"Why are you here?" I ask trying to change my voice.

"'Cause I want to know who you are"

"It seems you think you already know it"

"Of course I do"

"How?"

"Someone forced my friends to stop selling me joint, thanks for that, and nobody cares about me, I have like no friends a part your brother and father. But they said a woman with dark hair, they specifically said a _hot_ woman kicked our asses and who does it better that Santana Lopez? You told me that yourself long time ago. I know you Santana, I know your body like no one else because I wanted to be like you, we grew up together remember? So when I saw the photos of this mysterious person going around the city and kicking asses I knew it was you. Then I followed you with my drone, one that you own me by the way, and I saw your hair and I was BAHM GOTCHA!"

"How did you find me here?"

"Oh well it was easy, I created a link to the police radio so I could hear their calls and I knew you were going to be there so I just went there, then, well I was a bit lucky, when I heard the sirens I run away and we both knew the best way to hide in this area it seems"

"You're smart"

"It seems so, can you turn around now?"

"Are you sure you want to see who I'm?"

"Well if you're not her it could be really awkward and dangerous, but you could have killed me before my long speech and if you're her then I'm gonna be really happy and relieved"

"You're not gonna be happy" I say turning to her.

"Oh my God" She's shocked, did she really knew? "I thought it was you, but I didn't think it was really possible"

"Were you bluffin?"

"Just a bit, what the fuck!" She runs into my arms and we start crying "It's real right? You're alive and here"

"We should go now, the police it's still around"

We walk in silence, why isn't she asking about Brittany? Is she going to tell her parents? My parents? What am I gonna do now? Why did I reveal my self? Once at her house she makes coffee and we sit on the couch, she looks at me and I feel like I'm ready to cry.

"I know" She says looking down, I keep looking at her "I know she's dead"

"Brianna I'm sorry, so sorry" I start crying and she takes my hand.

"I know, you loved my sister, maybe not as a lover, but you loved her really much" I nod my head "I know my sister, you're here and she would have done everything to come back to me, if she's not here it only means a thing"

"I'm sorry Brianna, I'm so fucking sorry"

"I know, can you tell me what happened? I already know she's dead, I want to know it's how"

I look at her and take a deep breath..

* * *

 **So, this is the first chapther, let me know if you want to read more!**

 **-Deb**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna give another try with this chapter, hope it gets better reading some more, and Quinn makes her entrace.**

 **5 years ago..**

I wake up with a massive headache, how much did I drink last night? I turn on my bed and I see Brittany sleeping there.. Shit! Tell me I didn't do it.. But I did. I rest my head on the pillow and close my eyes, this is gonna be shit, Ethan is gonna hate me forever. I start remember the night before, after the thousandth fight at home I went to pick up Brittany and we went to a bar and we start drinking. We talked and talked and more we talked the more we drank, we danced a lot and then she told me that she and my brother were thinking about marriage, I snapped.

I couldn't believe it, they're 21 for God sake! How could they get married?! Brittany is amazing, the most amazing person in the world and she can't marry my brother, I love him but he already has everything why does he have to get Brittany too? I want something too, I deserve something true right? I want a Brittany for myself too, I want somebody that my parents like so maybe they could see something more than just the black sheep.

Not even thinking I just leant on Brittany and I kissed her, I was not thinking about what's gonna happen after, all the fights and hate that are gonna come, but I was living the moment. She stopped the kiss and I started crying, she hugged me, but it got worse, she took my hand and we went home, to her house.

We sitted on her bed and she tried to comfort me but she couldn't, we started arguing, why does he get to get everything? Why can't I be good too? What was wrong with me? She told me I was amazing and that I deserve so much, it just wasn't my time. I kissed her again begging her to kiss me back, I needed her, I needed to feel her, to be close to her in a way we never did. It was not about ruining my brother relationship, well maybe a bit unconsciously, but I really wanted her and maybe blame it on the alcohol and blame the moment, we did it, we made love all night until we just fell asleep.

Right now I don't know what to think, what to feel, yesterday night was good, I'm Brittany's friend since forever, my brother and I met her together in primary school, he was already crushing on her but nothing ever happened until high school, we became best friends from the beginning and yesterday was crossing the line together. I don't regret it, what I regret is the background, she's my brother's girlfriend, they're so gonna hate me.

I shake her shoulder and she opens her eyes, she looks at me and widens her eyes realizing what happened, she starts crying immediately. I don't even have the time to tell her that everything is gonna be okay, that I won't tell my brother what happened that we can forget and go on, that we were too wasted yesterday, that it was my fault, that the door opens and my brother sees us.

He starts screaming, he's so mad, Brittany gets up putting on some clothes and I look at him, he can't even look at me, his eyes on Brittany. She goes to him and tries to explain, tries to apologize, tries everything to keep him calm, but he's just so mad and I can't blame him. They went into the kitchen leaving me alone and I get dressed, I can clearly hear them still arguing, until I can't hear them anymore, I get worried so I get out of the room and I see them, Brittany on the chair, she's so upset, all red for crying and Ethan is standing not too far trying to stay calm, but then he sees me. He starts shouting at me, telling me all the things he wanted to tell me but never did because I'm his sister, all the times I got around with his girls, all the times I got in trouble, when I got him in trouble, all the times I made our parents worry or I got them upset and all the times I made a mess, until he yells to me to get out.

Brittany tells him to calm down that we're too upset, that he doesn't mean it, but that only get things worse so I just walk out and go home. I close myself in my room but my dad comes to me asking what happened, he sees my face and he knows I did something, he knows my guilty face, he knows it really well, but he's really concerned this time, because I usually cry, I'm not this upset when I do something bad.

Ethan comes to the house screaming for me and my dad is even more confused, he doesn't understand, until Ethan tells him I'm a fucking bitch that just slept with his girlfriend. Dad tries to calm everything down, but Ethan keeps shouting and tell things to me until he says that he doesn't want to see me ever again so I just snapped and I stand and started taking my clothes out the wardrobe and putting them on a bag.

"What are you doing?" My dad asks.

"What do you think? I'm leaving so you can be free from me"

"Don't be stupid, stop it" He takes my bag from me "Ethan calm down ok?"

"Why? Didn't you hear what she did? You can't always cover for her dad, let her go maybe she would learn something, she ruins everything"

"I won't ruin anything else to you don't worry" I take my bag back and walk out the house.

I hear my dad starts arguing with him, but just a bit because I start running away, I run to Brittany's house, I have to see her. I knock and she opens the door letting me in, I think she was expecting my brother but she lets me in anyway.

"What's the bag for?"

"I'm going away"

"What? Please Santana don't do anything stupid, we're gonna fix this ok?"

"No we won't, I'm the problem, so I'm just taking myself out the equation"

"And where are you going?"

"I don't know, for now I just want to be away for awhile, can I take your boat for some day?"

"Santana please, you can't just go away from your problems, stay"

"Brittany I love you but I don't wanna face them, not after what I've done ok?"

"I won't let you go"

"You could come with me"

"As if Ethan doesn't hate already"

"So stay here so he can ignore you or just blame you and make you upset, why the hell don't you want to leave him?"

"Because I love him"

"Of course, but it doesn't change the fact that it's gonna be hell now, so just come with me and rest for some day, when you'll come back you can fix everything, we won't do anything"

"How do you think Ethan will take it?"

"Does it really matter? We made a mistake we're not having an affair so come with me and be in peace for some day, you'll face him once everything would calm down a bit"

"Santana I.."

"Can I take the boat? I'm going anyway, if you want to join me I'm gonna be there, or just stay here and wait for my brother to come to you"

I take the keys and walk out and take a taxi to the port, I tried, if she wants to stay here good for her. Once in front of the boat I realize that I should have called someone to drive this thing, shit. It seems I'm gonna stay right here, I get on and put my bag in the bedroom then I come back outside and look at the sea, I sit on the edge letting my legs free in the air, it's so calm, so peaceful.

"You're so stupid" She scared the shit out of me "You can't even drive this thing"

"You changed your mind?"

"Santana you can make this boat sink even if it stays still" And she smiles to me.

"Thank you"

"But I have to tell you, I called your dad"

"You did what?"

"Yes I told him we're gonna take some day off to think so I can also leave Ethan some time to cool down and that _us_ being together it doesn't mean we're doing anything, I'm just with my bestfriend"

"I bet he went crazy"

"A bit, but he was happy I'm with you and you're not on your own"

"My babysitter"

"Shut up, come on give me a hand, where do you want to go?"

We checked the boat to see if everything was okay, Brittany learned how to drive it with her dad some years ago so she could get it whenever she wanted. She goes to the rudder and she starts driving explaining to me everything she does, it would be so boring if it wasn't her, she makes everything better. We don't know where are we going, she's just keeping a direction and going that way, we don't have a destination, we just keep going, getting far from the reality.

It's dark outside and the weather is changing, Brittany turned off the boat and starts complaining about going back, but I just tell her that it would be useless, we're so far from the coast. Why go back if we're gonna be hit by the storm anyway? We go inside the bedroom and I put on a movie so maybe she'll calm down, I know she won't, she hates storms and thunders. We lay down and meanwhile the movie goes on I caress her hair, she likes it and it helps a bit, but the storm is getting worse and the boat is moving so much, while thunders are getting louder.

"Santana I'm scared"

"I know, it will calm down don't worry"

"It doesn't seem so"

"Do you want something to drink?" I stand up and go to the little fridge where there's a bottle of vodka "It's still here!"

"Santana be serious"

"There's nothing we can do, we're stuck here so let just, not think about it ok?" A really loud thunder startled us.

"Shit that seemed really close, it can't hit the boat right?"

"No Britt" The boat moves almost making us fall, I grip on the little table to stay up.

"Oh my God Santana, what's happening?"

"The winter has come!"

"I'm gonna kill you Santana, I swear to God I-"

"I'm scared too ok? I'm just trying to not panic ok?"

The boat keeps moving and the lights are start to go on and off, Brittany starts crying and I start to get really scared and I can't do anything about it. Another loud thunder and another huge wave, the bottle falls from my hand but with all the noises we could barely hear it break on the ground.

Suddenly the boat stops and I look at Brittany, maybe it stopped, but I see in Brittany eyes that it's not, she knows what's coming, we're in trouble. Everything become a mess, I see Brittany falls from the bed and hit the wall in front of it, I fall backwards hitting my head on the fridge, the boat is overturned that means we're going down. I open my eyes panicking, the storm is so bad outside, but right now it seems it moved inside, Brittany is not moving, water is getting inside, I can feel it under me, I stand up but it's almost impossible to stay up.

I try again helping myself with what I can hold, I get up but I fall immediately, everything is moving so fast, I can't see anymore, I can't breathe anymore. I got up on the door and it got open letting all the water come inside sucking me inside, bringing me away from the room, I scream, I see Brittany vanishing and water surrounds me taking my breath away.

I panic, I move like crazy, trying to swim, trying to go somewhere until I finally emerge from the water, I gasp for air, I take deep breaths and I throw out all the water that entered my lungs. I look around and I can't see anything, it's dark and the sea is in full storm mode, I can see some flash of things when thunders and lightings come, but where's the boat? I try to go underwater and open my eyes but I can't see anything I start screaming for Brittany, I scream out of my lungs, she can't be.. I see a piece of the boat float not too far from me and I grip on it, I try to get on it but I'm too tired, too scared.. I'm defeated.

* * *

 **Present..**

When I finish telling Brianna what happened we're both crying and I just keep telling her how much I'm sorry, I took her sister away from her, how can she even look at me? Once we calm down she asked me what happened after, but I tell her it's a story for another time, if it will ever be the time for that story..

We talked about me helping the cops even if they want to put me in jail, she says it's stupid, why would I do something like that? How can I even do that? Well if she knew the whole story she would understand why and how, but I just tell her that I want to do something good for once, I want to help.

Then she starts talking about my clothes and masks, what the hell she's talking about? I'm not batman! Why would I wear that? People know I'm dead and they won't see my face, but she says it's for safety not just for me but for who I love. She asks about my parents, about Ethan, I tell her I don't want them to know I'm alive, it's better this way, I'm not the same person I was. But I ask her about them, she tells me they were destroyed, my mom got almost crazy that's why she divorced my dad and left and Ethan,well, he was angry.

Apparently he has a drink problem, I made him an alcoholic just to ruin him more. We start arguing about this, she insists it's not my fault, but if I weren't such a bitch nothing of this would have happened, no cheating, no fights, no trouble, no death. It's my fault if they hate me and it's my fault Brittany died.

We changed subject and she asks me where I'm staying and when I tell her I'm homeless she begs me to stay with her, she's alone and no one comes here to visit her so, I tell her yes but that no one can know about me.

* * *

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asks me while I sit in front of her.

"As a baby, I haven't sleep in a bed in.. Well lot of time" She looks at me trying to figure me out "What are you gonna do today?" I take her bowl and start eating her cereals.

"I'm gonna help you"

"With what?"

"Well you need a hand you can't just go around looking for trouble, you need someone like me, good with technology stuff and I'm the best"

"No Brianna" Before she can fight back I start again "It's dangerous, I won't drag you in, even if I'm doing good things I'm still a fucking criminal Bri and they, the people who I fight, they could hurt you and the police could arrest you"

"I'm not little anymore, I can do whatever I want"

"Yeah I see, but you're not gonna enter in this"

"As you can stop me"

I finish eating and I leave, well, I had to promise her that I would come back for the nights, she wants me to live here, but just for the nights is good. It's good and still a bit weird to have her back, I missed her so much and I even see some of Brittany in her, but I'm just happy that I can see her. Yeah she's gonna be a pain in the ass now that she knows what I do and she wants to help me, but I'll do anything to protecting her.

* * *

Two weeks later

As promised I slept at Brianna's house and I have to say that I could get used to this, I feel like a have an house again, a family, someone real. In the years I was away I thought about her, about my family and Brittany, but they weren't real, they were just in my head, I was too far from them. I was constantly in danger and they were safe here, we were living in two different worlds so, not real people in that mad world I was stuck into.

I'm doing my usual patrol around the city, I hear the sirens turn on and I start run toward them, I don't like it, it seems a robbery and it's happening not that far from the police station. There are already two police cars in front of it, they could already have called for reinforcements and once they see me they're gonna round the place. So I just have to be quick, go in from.. Mmh lets see, the police is on the front, they're probably watching the back too, no windows, so.. The roof, I jump on the building and climb it until I'm up there, there's a door, I enter and I run down until I can hear some people talk.

I take a peak and there're so many people, I tie my hair and put on my hat, I walk in slowly and take down the first man, I use his body to cover my self from the others who have guns. While I take down the others I notice movements around me, I don't have the time to turn that the hostages get up and circle me pointing their gun at me. It's a trap. I quickly disarm a cop who's near me and take her as my hostage, I stay behind her and I point her own gun to her head.

"Okay, stay calm everybody, let the cop go and no one is gonna get hurt" I smile 'cause of course it's my fucking dad, I look at him, many feelings come through me.

"There's like twenty cops here, just give up already" The girl says softly, the only thing I've seein about her where her capturing hazel eyes when I got her.

"You don't know me, I don't give up easily"

"Well give up or get shot"

"Do you think I'm scared of a pair of bullets?!"

"Then why are you holding me?"

"I just don't like cops" I take a better look at her, she's about my height, blonde hair tied up under her hat, her skin is pale, perfectly in contrast to mine and rose lips, not too full, not too thin, she has a classic beauty.

"You're just another criminal who's gonna end up in jail"

"I don't think so and I'm not a criminal"

"Sorry to tell you, but you are, I can't believe a girl is doing all of this"

"You're a girl cop, shouldn't you be happy for equality?"

"Are you always this funny?"

"Just with the cute ones"

"Why don't you tell me how do you think you're you gonna get away from this"

"I will if you tell me your name" I say into her ear slowly, there's nothing wrong with having some fun right?!

"Are you flirting with me? You must be insane" In that moment the light went out, I hear my dad shout to not fire because they could shot her.

"I will find out eventually and anyway your gun.." I lean on her body letting my cheek meet hers and I put her gun in her holster "Was on safety all the time" I can feel her do a little smile before she tries to move but I'm faster and escape the scene.

 **Ok that's it, leave a REVIEW to let me know if you want me to post more chapters, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

That was close, shit, the police really tried to trap me, what the hell, don't they have anything better to do? I run, roof to roof, maybe Brianna was right, if I had a mask on I could have escaped without problems, 'cause I wouldn't have been worried about get recognized. I can't believe I fell into their trap, maybe I should give them some credit and be more careful. They're not that useless as it seems. I come back home and as usual I enter from the window in the bedroom, I take off my hat and sweatshirt and I go into the kitchen.

"There's a door right there" Brianna says, it seems she's studying something on her laptop "How was your night? Did you get the bad guys?"

"It was a quiet night"

"Really?" She opens some page on her laptop and a registration goes on, it's the police, it's the call from when I got inside the building tonight, I look at Brianna and she's smirking, I sit defeated next to her "You're welcome by the way" I look at her, no she couldn't .. "You really can't think you got lucky right? I turned off the lights so you could escape, I told you, you need me"

"I can't believe it, I told you to stay out of this, what if they arrive at you?"

"They can't, I used some hack Santana, as I told you I'm smart, if they start searching they will arrive to nothing, the signal in gonna disappear as soon they will open the address and it's gonna move to another one and so go on"

"Really?" She nods "Ok, thank you.. But I'm still not comfortable with this"

"Just let me help, it's not like I'm gonna be on the field with you"

"Fine, but just if it's safe"

"Perfect" We shake our hands "Now, I did some shopping while you were out"

She shows me some things, they look like earphones, she starts explain what she did, she practically bought lots of things and she opened them and put only some part together. She created earphones for me, she said that she didn't want to be suspicious buying specific things so she took usual stuff to create something we can use. Earphones so we can talk to each other while I'm around and she's here safe and they can alter my voice, not that much but just what it needs. A new laptop that we can use just for this things, some other stuff to receive better the police radio and then I don't know, I'm not good with technology things, I'll leave it to her.

Then she gives me a box telling me it's the good stuff, I roll my eyes and I open it, it's a wig, a long light brown hair wig, what?! Then I see a mask, I take it and it looks amazing, it's endearing and kinda sexy. She says she did it her self, I don't wanna even know how, she's something else, then she explained to me that the wig is a good idea even if I don't like it.

* * *

The morning after I find Brianna looking at those things, I call her but she's so focused, what's she thinking?

"EHY!" She turns "I called you like six times, what's up?"

"We can't keep these things here, we have to hide it"

"I can bring them where I was staying before"

"The abandoned factory? Would it be safe?"

"Well there's a security system, you could adjust it"

"Amazing, oh and you need a car"

"A car?"

"Yes, you can't run everywhere"

"I have something else in mind, come to this address tonight and bring work tools" I say going out.

"Tools for what?"

A car, it's too big, I'm not gonna go around the city with a car, it could get stuck or something like that, I'm gonna have a bike, yes, a sexy bike! I walk around searching for my victim, who's gonna give me his bike? Lets see.. After awhile I see it, a red ducati monster 797, I follow the man until he goes home, perfect he puts it in his garage, I like my privacy when I'm about to steal something.

I enter the garage and I look around, I can't believe it this guy left the the key on! It's not even fun this way, seen what happened with the cops I have to be smarter and avoid any kind of crime that could bring them to me, I take the keys and then I inspect the bike searching for the alarm system and the gps. Once I find them I remove them using some of his own tools, I slowly open the garage door and I move the bike until it's on the street some building away from where I took it. I turn it on and I drive to the factory, I place the earphone on my ear and I touch it.

"When did you even take it?" Brianna says.

"I have magic hands"

"Gross, where're you? What's this noise?"

"I found my transport, I need you to buy a motorcycle paint, black is gonna be good right?"

"A bike? Can you even drive it?"

"Well, I don't have the license to, but yes I can"

"Of course, see you later"

Once I arrive to the factory I see Brianna is already there, she's fast, we enter the building and I let her work on the security system while I start painting the bike. She reprograms the safe system too so I can put in there my mask, the wig and I add a black leather jacket, I stole it some day ago. She likes it, we start talking and she thinks I should do something about this place, sooner or later someone is gonna come here, she proposes to buy it and maybe have a pub or something like that and she would give me the money to leave. So the place is gonna be used and we would use the underfloor to keep my things hidden, maybe we should create some kind double door to be safer.

* * *

A month later

After a lot of work we made it, we cleaned all the building and I repaired everything that was broken, we created a little room in the underfloor where there's my stuff, the door is hidden, it looks like it's just a wall. Brianna brought it, it's all at her name, I can't even work there 'cause no one can see me, but for her it's not a huge expense since she's rich, my dad called her immediately asking what she was doing, a disco pub it's not something a girl her age can run, but she told him that it's practically just an investment, other people are gonna work in there, she'll just manage the money. In the end we opted for a restaurant that stays open some night as a club where you can dance and drink.

The city was quiet all month, nothing serious, just some thug on the street, we hear the police talk about me sometimes, they really think they're gonna catch me! I spend most of the time at home, if I go out it has to be dark, but I have nothing to do, Brianna brought me some kind gym stuff to keep training my self ,but it also helps me mentally.

Lately we're watching my brother, him as a lawyer, he took a case he shouldn't have, Brianna hacked his laptop and I follow him sometimes, he's going against some powerful drug dealer who got caught from some witness and he's trying to link all the other cases they couldn't charge them for before. Obviously they didn't take it well, for now they only tried to intimidate him with some threat letter and email, but I'm scared it's gonna get worse if he goes on and he had every right to go on. My dad is trying to let him drop the charges but he doesn't want to, I see him follow Ethan sometimes too and Brianna hacked his gps phone so we know where he goes.

This evening I'm home, while Brianna is at the "BSB club" she called that the restaurant, I'm so bored, I have to stay here while she's installing cameras all over the place. They're gonna linked to the laptop in the hidden room so when we're there we can see what happen outside. I receive a text from her telling me to come there as soon as I can, I take one of her cars and I go there, she put an ipad in the car that tells me where the cops are so I don't risk to be stopped by them. I park behind the building and I enter from the roof sneaking inside, I put the code and enter the underfloor.

"Ehy what's up?"

"Another robbery, a bank again"

"It's a trap?"

"I don't think so, I heard the cops talk and I'm checking their movement, it's real this time"

I put on the wig and my jacket, I feel so lame right now! I have the mask in my hands, once I put this on it's gonna be real, I'll be a vigilante, a criminal. Brianna takes the mask from my hands and put it on my face smiling to me.

"You look so badass, it's gonna be fine" I nod "And Santana? Be careful they have guns"

I take the bike and drive near the bank, I park some building away, I can hear clearly the sirens, I run there, it's not a trap, the police it's far from the entrance and ready to shot at the first movement. Brianna tells me there's a second door hidden behind the building so I have to enter from there. I find the door, but I can hear someone behind it, cops or criminals? I kick the door and enter, I immediately punch them, not giving them the time to kick back, criminals, I walk inside and I hear them talk, they're practically doing this for the trap the cops made to me, they think I'm not gonna show up thinking it's gonna happen again. Some people are on the ground tied, also some cop are inside, there's the hot cop from last time in front row, but her gun is on the floor. I touch my ear to talk to Brianna.

"What do you think?"

"Well I'm seeing you from the cams inside the bank, there're lots of people, lots of guns and most of them are gonna try to shot you, even the police"

"Can you turn the lights off again?"

"What are you gonna do without seeing them?"

"I'm perfectly capable to fight in darkness Brianna, but I want you to let on the lights on the hostages, I don't want them to start shooting, I wanna bring them to me"

"Are you sure? They-"

"Bri you wanted to do this with me, if I tell you I can you have to do it"

She turns off most of the lights, they start to move trying to figure out what's happening, the hostages start screaming while they scream to shut up, I see one of them trying to communicate by radio to someone. Since no one answered back he understand someone is in, he turns to the cop, but I jump on her, the lights on her are off, but he can see her because she's near the hostages. I drag her out of the spot and into darkness, we run away staying dow from them to the offices.

"What the hell it's happening?" She turns and sees me, her mouth falls open "This is not happening"

"Shh, they're gonna come soon"

"You want us to get killed?" I make her sit behind the desk and I sit next to her "I could just handcuff you right now"

"You could, but that wouldn't stop me and then you need me"

"Why the hell are you wearing a mask, you're ridiculous"

"I think I'm hot" She rolls her eyes "You know, you still haven't told me your name"

"Let's keep it this way"

"Hard to get, I like it" Before she can say something back I put my finger on my mouth as to shush her, someone is coming.

I move, I stay with a knee down and the other up, ready to jump in action, someone enter the office and I take his gun moving on the other side and punching him in his face knocking him down. I take the cop hand and we move into another office, hearing the noise someone else is gonna come here, I let her sit and I go near the door, two men enter and I surprise them. Once they're knocked out I take their guns and I give them to the cop.

"Aren't you scared I'm gonna shoot you?" She asks while pointing the gun to me.

"Are you smart?" I ask while getting near her, I let her gun touch my chest.

"What?"

"If you're smart and I think you are 'cause I like smart girls you're not gonna shoot me, because you've to bring the hostages out of here while I take care of the bad guys"

"Alone?" I nod.

"You have to go there, be ready, you have to be quick, can you do it?"

"Yes, I.. I think I can" She says letting her hand go down, not pointing the gun to me anymore.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine, I won't let them hurt you"

I walk out and she follows me, I tell her to go the other way and be ready to guide the hostages outside while I walk on the other side, I jump on the little walls that create the offices and I take a look at the situation. Two of the men are still here walking around, three are knocked out here and other two in the back, two of them are with the hostages.. I wait until the two are near each other and I jump down into the ground knocking each other's heads together, I take one of their gun and I go back to the entrance, I see the girl cop, I nod to her and she walks to the hostages the men turns to her ready to shoot her but I shoot him in his shoulder making him go down. I run to the other man and I jump kicking him with both of my legs in his chest making him fall, meanwhile the cop is helping the hostages. The man stands up and we start fighting, some kick and some punch and he goes down, I turn and I see that the bank is almost empty now, the cop is at the door looking at me, the other ones are running here.

She looks at me with the gun in her hand, she puts the gun away and walk out letting me go and I run away from the back door. I go back to my bike, the police is too concentrate to the bank to check around, I drive back to the club and enter the underfloor. Brianna is still on the laptop looking for something, I take off the mask and the wig and I sit on the chair next to her.

"You did a good job"

"I know, I'm awesome! Ehy can you find me some cop name?"

"Oh no, I'm not gonna use my brain to help you flirt with that girl"

"Whatever!"

"San I have to tell you something" I turn to her, something happened "While you were there someone attacked your brother, your father was near so I didn't tell you and you were occupied"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, just some punch"

"I need you to find all the people linked to this case, first of all the person who attacked him"

"San you're not gonna kill him right?

"I'll try not to, but I need to solve this case, I need your help Bri, more they stay out of jail and more Ethan is gonna be in danger"

"I'll do my best"

* * *

A week later

It was quiet, people are scared or they're just organizing better to escape me and the police. Brianna found the man who attacked my brother and I'm following him since yesterday but it seems he doesn't have contacts with the people I'm searching for.

He enters his house,now that I know he's alone I enter from the window and join him in the kitchen. When he sees me he takes the knife from the counter and starts attacking me, I disarm him and I stab his hand on the table making him scream. I ask him all he knows about the people who told him to attack Ethan, but it seems he knows nothing, they just payed him, he's not involved with them or the case. Even if I'm sure he's not gonna move I tie him at the table and I walk away, I go to the police station, am I really gonna do this? I can't believe they don't even have cams around here, I enter from the little window in the girls bathroom, I open the door a bit and take a peak outside, I see the cop I want, I just have to wait for her to come near here, and twenty minutes later she walks this way finally. I take her arm and drag her inside locking the door behind us, she starts complaining but I put my hand on her mouth. When she realizes it's me she tries to take her gun and yell but I stop her.

"Stop, I'm not gonna hurt you, I have to tell you something" I look at her and she nods, I take my hand off her mouth but I keep the other one on hers on her gun "You have to go to this address" I put a piece of paper in her pocket.

"Why?"

"Last week someone attacked Ethan Lopez, the man you're searching is tied there, I'm still searching for who organized the attack"

"Why are you searching for them? "

"They're dangerous, I'm trying to help"

"You're not a cop, you can't go around doing this"

"Just go there" I take my hand off hers, is she gonna shoot me? I look at her and she looks at me "Try to convince him to let it go"

I climb the window again and run away. When I arrive home Brianna looks at me, she didn't want me to go to the police station, she thinks I'm playing with fire. But I'm here to help and the police is gonna figure it out, I'm not a bad person, I just did bad things.

Brianna and I have been searching all day for informations about this case, if I'm not here searching for things I'm near my brother apartment and I'm not the only one, my father is there too.

* * *

The morning after

I wake up early and go to my brother house, I saw the girl cop getting out of his house, she talked to him, maybe she's getting on my side after all. After an hour Ethan comes out of the house and I see that I'm not the only one who's following him, a man, a suspicious man, I call Brianna and I ask her to bring me a camera. I take some shoot at him and when he leaves I follow him, he goes home and then he calls someone.

I go back to home and I give the camera to Brianna, maybe she can make some face research. After hours we don't find anything but it seems he looks like some wanted man the police is searching for awhile. I ask Brianna for some bug, I have to know who's he calling, but she's smart and she sees things forward, she asks me if I think I can trust this cop because if I can we have to collaborate so when we'll have all the information they can arrest them without problem. I think we can do this without the police but Brianna wants to do this right and she is right, what if they find some way to get out because a vigilante helped? Ethan can't risk.

"Okay Bri, but if we have to do this I need the cop information"

"I think that if you wanted to know you would have already discovered"

"You're right, but I like to play"

"Right so, you have too tell me who is it" She makes me look at all the photos of the police cops, when I see her I stop Brianna.

"It's her"

"No it's not" She says giggling.

"No it is, I'm sure"

"No San you don't understand, she's.. The girl you like, the girl you're flirting with, it's Ethan's girlfriend"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Unfortunately not, they're together, they met like last year"

"Not again.. I swear I didn't know, I'm not, I'm not doing it again, I'm not, I swear"

"I know, so now?"

"Now nothing"

"I mean what do you want to do? It's better if you stay away from her since she's linked to your family, but she's probably gonna help us with Ethan's case"

"You're right, what's her name?"

"Quinn Fabray"

I drive to Quinn Fabray's house and I stop, I know that nothing could have happened between us, but I liked the idea to just fool around, have some fun. It seems my brother and I have the same taste on women. I stay on my bike waiting for her to come back home after like an hour she arrives, some cop drove her here, she goes inside and I can only see her from the window. I look around and it's safe, I climb to her window and with the help of my knife I enter, she's in the bathroom, I sit on the couch and I wait for her. When she exits and sees me she get scared and then she takes her gun that's near on a little table and pointing it to me, I put my hands up.

"I'm here to talk"

"You can't enter my house, my God, what do you want?"

"Well if you put your gun down I'm gonna tell you"

"Why should I? Just because I let you go last time? How can I know you're not gonna hurt me now?"

"I could have taken your gun once I entered but I left it where it was so you could feel safer, I could have attacked you when you where in the bathroom but I didn't and I can always come there and take you easily but I won't so.. Can we talk?"

"Stay there, you can't be trusted, you're-" Before she goes on I move and disarme her, I take her gun and disassemble it so fast that she didn't even have the time to move or realize what's happening.

"As I was saying I won't hurt you" Meanwhile I reassemble her gun "And I have no interest to do it" I give her gun back and she sits.

I explain to her what I need, I need a cop who is investigating about this case and who has an anonymous source, me, so she can use all the proofs we're gonna find. I tell her that she should alert his boss, my father, about it, I know he doesn't like me but for his son he's gonna let it go.

"Why are you doing this? Why come to me, a cop, to take them?"

"I can't risk them to not end up in jail just because a vigilante helped you"

"Why all of these troubles for Ethan Lopez? Do you know him?"

"Nope, but he's a good lawyer, he's doing a great job and risking his life for what it's right, so I have to take some risk too"

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"Because you're her girlfriend" She looks at me shocked.

"How do you know that? Practically nobody knows it, we were careful"

"I discovered it lately, can I trust you?" She nods "You're a good cop Quinn" She looks at me and I smile to her "Have a good night miss Fabray, I'll talk to you soon" I jump out the window and I go the bike, I see her looking at me from the window and I drive away.

* * *

The following week was pretty good, I make some good photo of the man, he stays always at home or behind Ethan, he's good, he uses an untraceable phone to do his call after he saw my brother, but I managed to put a bug in his house so we can hear what they say on the phone.

Meanwhile we print and tape everything I give them to Quinn and she's doing an amazing job about finding out who the man is or who's talking to. We're working great together, my dad hates it and he's really worried I'm gonna hurt her but thankfully he's worried more about Ethan, so he's trying to collaborate.

After another week of work and research we're ready to get on the field, we're not gonna catch the boss but we're gonna find some of his men. Quinn still doesn't know yet and I don't know how she's gonna take it. I'm on my bike and I'm near the police station, Brianna calls Quinn's phone and links it to my earphones.

"Hello?"

"Hi miss Fabray, are you ready to catch some bad guy?"

"Oh my God, you can't call me!" She says whispering, I laugh imagining her looking around nervously.

"Come on we have to go, take Lopez and lets go, I don't wanna loose them"

"I can't believe we're really doing it, where should we meet?"

"Just take the car and go north"

I close the call and wait for them to take the car, they start drive and I follow them with my bike, this time I put an helmet on. After the first traffic light I get close and punch their window, my dad is driving, they see me so they start following me, I ask Bri if there's some movement from the police just to be sure, there isn't.

I get off the bike and wait for them to join me, captain Lopez aka my dad is so pissed, Quinn stays indifferent as she's getting used to this. I tell them that once we catch them things are probably gonna move and they'll need to keep a close eye on Ethan, Quinn says someone is already going to his house. I let them enter the building and handle the situation, I'm gonna stay outside in case someone tries to escape, thankfully everything goes as planned, just one guy manages to get out but I knocked him out. Once they've arrested all the people inside they called for support and I go away, I tell Bri to start monitoring Ethan's house while I drive back.

After that I have to say that was almost funny to work "with" Quinn, when I caught someone instead of calling the police or wait for them I put them outside the station and send her a text, it drives her crazy!

* * *

 **FYI I don't wanna give up, I just would like to have** **feedbacks** _,_ **reviews are really appreaciated! As you see this story is loosely based on Arrow, the characters' background are a bit mixed up.**

 **Anyway, Quinn is Ethan's girlfriend DUM DUM DUM! This is no good! And Quinn may have changed her mind about the vigilante.. What's gonna happen? What you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna and I re-watched all the interrogatories the police did, maybe they'll even realize one day they have been watched! Nothing really came out, just someone says other people are in it, but no names. They didn't even called their boss, just their lawyer, how am I going to get this guy? We know who he is, Julius Brondet, but without proofs we can't do anything.

He's smart I have to admit, he controls everything and still no evidences against him, he runs the drug in the city, he's the most known, no one wants to testify against him, just few people who were left out of the circle and some relatives of some killed guy wanted to, but he managed to kill them all so..

Ethan is in trouble, big big trouble, but I know him, he's gonna close this case or he's gonna die for it, thankfully he has me to not let that happen.

Just as we thought few people came around Ethan's house this morning, they just look around, the police is everywhere around the building. I think they're studying the situation to not make mistakes, Bri had put some drone around so we can keep looking at them without me being there. I keep looking at the screen, when are they going to act?

"I put some drone around Quinn's building too" Brianna says.

"I still don't understand why they're not in the same house, it's useless to be separated"

"They don't want people to know they're together, especially those people, they didn't even send cops to her house"

"She needs protection too"

"She's the police Santana, Ethan is the target, not her" She says and I look at the screen again.

* * *

Two weeks later

No one did anything, Ethan never got out the house, the men are still controlling him and the police is always there, my dad and Quinn keep going to work as usual and I keep controlling all of them.

Tonight something is moving, I tell Brianna to keep watching the cameras, something's on, I get ready dressing my self with my suit, I have to be ready. Bri tell me everything happen while I go into the street, I drive to Ethan's house, I stay some building away. Brianna tells me that someone broke a shop window, but the police are going there, not the cars that are here, good, maybe they understood it could be a diversion. I tell Bri that I'm not gonna move from here, she tells me the police is doing fine on their own.

"San something's happening around Quinn's house, there're four men around the building"

"What?"

"I think they wanna take her, they just arrived"

"Fuck, I'm gonna go there, keep looking here and there"

I drive as fast as I can, if she stayed with Ethan I wouldn't have had this situation. I ask Bri what's happening, two men are inside the building and two are outside inside a van. I park near the building and run to her window, I don't even have the time to take the two outside, I open the window with my knife and I enter, I move in her apartment fast but carefully. Quinn is in the bathroom, I hear them walk to the stairs they're almost here, I open the bathroom door and I run to Quinn and I cover her mouth with my hand. I look at her, I don't know if she's more scared, shocked or angry, she's naked against my body, her towel fell down, she's so exposed.

"Don't scream, someone is gonna break in your house" I take my hand off her mouth slowly keep looking at her in the eyes.

"What the hell is happening?" She shouts whispering, she immediately starts to get dressed, just panties, shorts and a shirt.

"We have to go"

"I know what to do, I'm a cop"

"Yes but they're four and your gun is at the entrance"

"You can disassemble it in two seconds but you couldn't take it from there?!"

"I had to come to you first" I take her hand and I open the door but I hear them, they're picking the front door "Too late, we're gonna stay here and wait for them"

"What? Are you crazy? It's a stupid plan"

"Okay then go outside and fight them, your hands against their guns, fair fight"

"Fuck you"

"Yeah maybe later, just hide here" I place her behind the door so when they're gonna open it she's gonna hidden from them, I go to the shower and start the water turning it to the wall and wait.

They open the door and shout to come out the shower, pointing their guns to me, as soon as I open the tend I throw a knife hitting one of them in the head, killing him, I jump on the ground doing a somersault meanwhile Quinn kicks the door hitting the man behind it giving me the time to go to him without being shot. I kick his gun out of his hand and then I punch him, I punch him until I see blood, lots of blood, I hear Quinn talking to the police, they're gonna arrive soon, I take him from his shirt and throw him to the chair in the living room, I look at him, his face is not good, I opened some skin. Quinn takes her gun and points it to him, I tie his hand behind the chair and I punch him another time.

"Tell me why you are here" I shout to him.

"To make Ethan Lopez suffer" I look at Quinn.

"Tell me who's your boss" He laughs.

"You have to kill me" I move to hit him again but Quinn stops me, we can hear the sirens.

"I know you're gonna get in touch with him once in prison" He smirks, I take his collar and bring him to my face, he doesn't smirk anymore "You're gonna tell him that if someone comes near her again I'm gonna kill them all, understood?" He nods and I let go.

"You have to go" Quinn whispers behind me, I walk to the window in the kitchen, she follows me "Thank you" She says before I climb down, I turn to her.

"I'm just a silly criminal" She smiles and I leave her, I touch my ear and get in touch with Bri "Do you know where are the other two?"

"The police is following them, but they're gonna lose them soon"

"Tell me where to go"

I drive my bike into the little streets that Brianna tells me, she's making me do all the shortcuts until I can see them. I go faster, I'm driving next to the cop car, they look at me confused, I go a little forward and take my knife, I throw it to the van wheel and they start to slip in the street until the collide into a car parked on the side. I turn on another street and leave, the cops are gonna take care of them.

I drive back to our den and take off my suit, Brianna helps me, I have some blood on it, the cops are taking the men in the van and the one in Quinn's apartment to the station, she's already connected to see what are they gonna say.

Obviously nothing, they're gonna go on prison just like that, they don't even want to arrive to an accord, useless. This case is useless, no one is gonna betray him.

My phone is ringing, we look at it, who the hell is calling me? Who the hell has my number?! I look at Brianna and she shrugs her shoulder.

"We'll never know if you don't answer"

"Hello?" I lean on the desk, my phone transforms my voice automatically without the use of my earphones.

"It's Quinn"

"I'm sorry, can you wait a second?" I cover the microphone with my hand "How come she has my number?" I ask Brianna.

"Oh right, I forgot, she can call you back, she sees your number, but if she tries to trace it she'll arrive nowhere" I nod and she turns back to her laptop.

"I'm here" I say back to Quinn "I'm a bit curious and confused about this call"

"Yeah me too, I didn't even know I could call you back until I did" I stay quiet "I just wanted to say that.. Some cops are appreciating your help"

"Oh! Really? And you?" I can hear her breathing.

"I d-do too.. I told them that it was self-defence, you know, the man you killed"

"Don't do this Quinn, it's not the first time and it's not gonna be the last"

"You didn't kill the other one and the other criminals you stopped before"

"It doesn't change who I'm, yes I avoid to kill if I can, but I don't have problems with it, don't try to put me in a good place in your head, I appreciate it, I really do, but I'm no good"

"We'll see, bye" She hangs up.

"So, Quinn called you" Brianna says turning to me.

"Yeah, weird right?!"

"Weird it's not the world I was thinking"

"Stop it Bri, I told you it's not like that"

"Yes because you know who she is and even if you like her you're gonna stay away, but she doesn't know who you are and this call just confirmed that she has a crush on you"

"She can't have a crush on me, she never saw me and we don't know each other"

"You're like batman, who doesn't have a crush on him? You go around with your attitude, dressed as a badass, you chick asses and you saved her and helped her.. Why the hell should she have a crush on you?!" She taps her chin with her finger.

"She doesn't like me, she's just grateful, she's gonna get over me soon"

Said that we close the office and walk to the car, we're gonna follow the situation from home. I really need to rest, tonight so many things could have gone wrong, what's gonna happen when they're gonna attack them both at the same time? They have to put them together, just fake that Quinn is one of the cop who has to look after Ethan, I don't care, they just have to.

She called me to thank me, but she already did, what if Bri is right? Should I keep distance before it even starts? I can't get close to Quinn, she's my brother's girlfriend and I have precedents.

* * *

A month later

Things were different this month, I convinced Quinn and the captain to put them in the same house, it wasn't easy and talk to my dad was so weird. In the end they understood that it was the right thing to do, Brianna is still tracking the drugs and everything, she managed to arrive at some address, we printed everything for the captain. He's still adversed about this collaboration but he's trying to keeping it to him self since we're doing this for his son.

I didn't do much this month, the police handled everything fine, I would like to think people know I'm here so they stay out of trouble, but my sixth sense is telling me otherwise. I think something is moving in the dark, I think our man is plotting something and I'm not gonna like it, no one is gonna like it. Quinn didn't call me again, but we saw each other some times when she was in service, nothing big, I tried to avoid her, not wanted to be rude but sometimes I had to.

"Oh my God San come here!" Brianna says.

"What?" We're in the house, it's morning so.

"They're fighting because of you"

"Who?" She turns her laptop and I see Ethan,Quinn and my dad on the screen "What the hell? You have audio on them?"

"Yes but I never listen for privacy you know! But this time they seemed really upset so I was curious"

"When you say about me, you mean the girl with the mask right?"

"Did you reveal yourself?" I shake my head as no "Then of course I'm talking about the other lady!"

"Don't be a smart ass!"

Apparently she's fighting mostly with Ethan about me, he doesn't want my help, a vigilante, he finds it stupid and against the rules. My dad it's on his side but since it's so hard to solve this case he's accepting the situation, but Quinn on the other hand is defending me and Ethan hates it. Not to say how mad he gets when she tells him I came into her house, he keeps telling her I'm dangerous, that I could plot something against her, ehy sorry to have saved your girl! They went on and on for awhile until Quinn puts her feet down and tells him he has to stick with it. That's why I like her!

"Ehy look at this"

"Bri I don't wanna hear them anymore"

"As funny as it was I'm working, look here, this is weird" I sit next to her and look at what it seems some bank account.

"What am I looking at? You know I don't understand these nerd things"

"Ehy!" She pushes me "These are some bank account movements, they all happened together, same time and same price" She opens pages and pages of people's accounts.

"How did you even find out?"

"I hacked the city?!" I look at her proudly "Anyway the money came from the address I found out days ago, I think he's paying all these people to do something, I think it's time to call Quinn"

While she prints all the papers I send a text to Quinn telling her to meet me at the park, the captain too, I need them both. As usual Bri follows them so I know it's safe to me to meet them, I hide above a tree and wait. When they arrive they start looking around, but there's still some people around, we'll wait.

"Are you sure she's gonna be here?" My dad asks her.

"Yes, she sent me the photo of this place"

"I'm not comfortable with you two texting"

"Because she's dangerous" She says annoyed.

"She's a criminal Quinn don't forget it"

"He's right miss Fabray" I say getting down the tree, my dad points his gun to me "Are you gonna shoot me?" He puts it in his holster.

"Why are we here?" He asks.

I gave them the documents and explain to them that it's all linked to the famous address, these are all unnamed bank accounts but still in the city so I tell them to be careful and not to move alone because it could be a trap. He asks me how I found out but I just say I've my ways, it's better if no one knows someone is helping me. I jump on the tree again while they walk away, but then Quinn comes back while my dad goes on, she turns to see if the captain went away and stops under the three.

"Did you forget something?" I ask her.

"No, I wanna talk"

"Are we friends now?"

"Well I'll be the lame one to frequent someone who never left the ComiCon don't you think?!" I laugh.

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"Get down" I look around and no one is here, just us, I jump down and lean on the tree "You confuse me"

"In which way?" I smirk to her.

"You're bad, but you act as a good one mostly, why? Which side are you?"

"None, I don't have sides, I'm not good or bad, I'm who I am, that's why you should listen to your captain and stay away from me"

"I won't" I look at her, she comes closer "Everyone say you're bad and that I should stay away, you too, then why you're here? Why help the city? The cops who want to take you down, and why help me and talk to me when you said I should leave you alone?" I was gonna say something but she interrupts me, she comes even closer, we're almost nose to nose "You don't want me to leave you alone" Shit she's so good, why do I have to put my self in these situations?

"Don't do this" I say.

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" She puts her hand on my chest and I take a deep breath, I don't know what game she's playing, or if she's even playing one, but I can't let her win.

"You don't know what I'm capable of" I say softly while I lean on her, my mouth to her ear, her hand falls to her side not touching me anymore "You know what they say? Who plays with fire gets burned"

"Would you? Would you hurt me?" She whispers.

"I will, even if I don't want to"

And with that I walk away, shit what the hell she does to me! I really had to control myself to not take her and kiss her hard, that girl is really something else.

* * *

 **Hello, thanks for the reviews, anyway burglover421, what happened to Brittany and the boat was an accident and it will stay that way, I don't know if I'm gonna "get her back" someway, I have to see how the story goes. You'll see what happen with Ethan later in the story.**

 **Quinn is definitely warming up about the masked girl!**


	5. Chapter 5

A week later

This week was a nightmare, well not for me because nightmare has another meaning to me, it has a face, but it was full. The city went crazy, we were right, people came together to create caos in the city, the cops and I were everywhere to stop all of them and thankfully we did it. And they listened to me when I said it was a trap so no one moved alone, Quinn and my dad were always together and with other two or three cops and two patrols were always with Ethan. Unfortunately there were a lot of injured cops and people on our side but nothing too bad, they got worse anyway, we put five of them in hospital, seven in jail and four of them are dead.

If this thing goes on at this pace we're not gonna make it, I can help but they attack at the same time in different places and cops always try to not shoot so they risks to get shot first. This needs to end, Bri has to do some magic about it because the only thing I can think about is to kill them all and I can't. Ethan is going crazy, he thinks it's his fault, he even thought about leaving this case and I know it's killing him, he just wants to do the right thing, he doesn't want people to get hurt for what he's doing.

I can't let him do it.

I keep driving around the city trying to clear my head, I don't know what to do, I keep trying to find a solution, a way to get away from this, but nothing.

"San someone is going to Ethan's house, they're four and armed" Bri says startling me.

I go there immediately, I'm near I was already going that way, I park and run toward the house, I hear the shots but I see no one. They are on the other side of the building, I move along the walls, I lean from the corner and I see the cops hidden behind their cars and shooting to the men who are on the other side of the street.

"Shit San they're taking the police station"

"What?"

"I think it was a trap, they arrived there in record time, I think they wanted you out of their plans"

"Why? Why don't bring me to the police station and take Ethan instead? They want him" I go back to my bike and drive back into the city to the police station "Can you communicate to the cop radios?"

"Yes"

"Tell them to send a car to Ethan's house and all the others that are around to the station"

"San you're gonna be surrended"

"Do it Bri"

More I get near the station and more I can hear caos, I hear shooting from here, I hear the sirens get on in the city, Bri must have told them, I don't know what she said to them or if they're gonna believe her, I hope so. I leave the bike some block away and jump on the emergency stairs of a building, I have to run from here, if they see me they're gonna shoot me before I can even get into the station. I run until I see the station, it's surrounded, the cops are trying to shoot at them from inside but it's useless, I jump on their roof and I throw my knife to someone's head, while they start shooting at me some cop managed to get some of them.

"Bri how's the situation?"

"The cops are coming and they stopped the men who were at Ethan's house, what are you gonna do?" Then a huge explosion hits the building "San? SAN? Are you okay? What happened?" I stand up and look down at the street.

"They're breaking in, I have to go inside"

"Be careful please"

I climb down the wall and jump in a window, I run downstairs and I see that all the cops are hiding behind walls or desk, everything that could protect them and trying to shoot at the criminals. I throw another knife and hit another man, they looked at me for a second but they immediately start shooting again. I find my way to the other side while some cop try to cover for me, I jump in action and hit one man, I take his gun and shoot him killing him immediately, I hold him to cover my self from being shot and I shoot at the others. While I open a way around me the cops start to push forward, we keep shooting together, some of them run away seeing we're taking control and some other cops are coming from the other side trapping them.

I see from the tail of my eye some other men trying to get in from behind us, I turn and I see that there're still some cop left inside, one of them is Quinn. I ask to the cops around me if they can handle it from here so I can go help inside, they nod to me and I run inside, I don't even turn to see if one of them is gonna shoot at me, I saw in their eyes that for tonight we're good. I run inside jumping immediately on one man, we fall and I take his arm with my body and I take his gun, I shot at him in the head and I roll back on my feet, I help around shooting and hitting who's still inside, but I can't see Quinn anymore.

"Bri I need you to find Quinn, can you see her?"

"I'm trying"

"Fast Bri" I have no more bullets, I start fighting and using my knife, thankfully it's almost over, there're just a few of them .

"You have to go on the back, they're trying to put her in a van"

I run, they have to take care of who is left, I have to go help Quinn, I can't let them take her, was this all a trap to take her? Why her if they could have taken Ethan? Why create all of this mess just for her? I see them with Quinn in their hands, she has bruises on her face, she must have fought them, one of them is holding her from her back and the other from her feet. She's tied but still trying to fight, scotch tape on her mouth and a gunshot wound on her arm, I throw my knife in the man head killing him, I got the one who had her from her back so she falls on the ground and hit the other with her feet getting free. I run and hit him before he could take the gun, I punch him hard and he laughs.

"He's gonna take you down too, that little cop is dead"

He says that and I keep punching him harder, I think I broke my hand but I don't care, I keep doing it even if he's unconscious I take my anger out on him. I hear someone, I turn and I see the driver get outside the van, I'm so angry that I got distracted, I see him pointing his gun to Quinn, who's still trying to get free from the ties, I jump on her, a shot in the air, and we fall on the ground. I hear other two shots before I can even realize that I've got shot in my back, two cops got him before he could get us better.

"Oh my God you got shot" Quinn says sliding off under me.

"I'm fine" I say, but I'm not, I think I'm gonna pass out, it's near the bone.

"You're not" She says looking at my wound "You need a doctor"

"NO, no one see me" I try to stand up, but it's useless, my body doesn't respond.

"Fabray we have to take her away from here" One of them says.

"Go I'll cover for you both, go to your apartment Fabray I'm gonna send a trusted person to help her" The other one says.

I feel them rising me from the ground and put me in a car, what am I gonna do? She's gonna see my face, she's gonna find out who I am, but I can't move. They're gonna know who I am .. Everything blacks out.

 **NO ONE POV**

The cop, Noah Puckerman, drives while Quinn stays behind with Santana's head on her legs, she's crying, she doesn't even know why, the shock from the attack, behing almost kidnapped and then her, she doesn't know the girl with the mask, she's confused by the criminal, but still the girl took a bullet to save her. When they arrive at Quinn's apartment they bring the girl in and they lay her down in Quinn's bed face down.

"I'm gonna be outside to wait for the doctor ok? I'm gonna call Finn and see what's happening, don't talk to anyone, no one, not Ethan and not the captain Quinn, if they know she's here they're gonna take her"

"Thank you Noah, I don't even understand why you're doing it"

"I know she's a criminal and she should be in jail, but tonight, what she did tonight was.. She saved us all"

He leaves the room and waits outside the front door, Quinn looks at the girl, still unsure of what she's doing, what she's gonna do. She moves her hand to the mask almost touching it, but she stops, it's not right, not this way, she instead moves her hair to the side, takes her jacket off trying to move her less possible and then she rips her shirt. She looks down at the bare back and her face horrifies, there are so many scars on it, she starts thinking how could she have them, maybe an accident? Was she in the army? Was she tortured? Then she hears something, like a buzz, she leans on Santana, it comes from her, then she sees it, a earphone, she takes it and puts it in her ear.

"..ANA? WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT'S HAPPENING? ARE YOU DEAD? YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, I'M NOT GONNA GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN.." Quinn hears the girl says crying.

"Hello?"

"What? Who's-"

"I'm Quinn"

"Sergeant Fabray, why, why are you..? Why do you have the- Oh God she's in jail? IS SHE DEAD?"

"No, calm down please, she's at my apartment, she was shot"

"WHAT?"

"She saved me"

"Damnit S-" Brianna stops immediately "I'll be there in-"

"No you can't, we're already hiding her"

"We?"

"Yes, sergeant Puckerman and Hudson are helping, let us handle it, no one is gonna put her in jail"

"I can't leave her, she's, she's my family"

"I understand, but then people will know who you are, I didn't even know someone was helping her, you can't come, they'll find out who she is too"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know" Noah enters the house again "The doctor is here, stay quiet ok?"

"Okay, I'll leave it on so I can hear" Brianna says.

"Quinn can we come in?" Noah asks from behind the door.

"Yes" They enter and the doctor goes immediately to Santana "Can we really trust him?"

"Yes, he's family, don't worry"

The man keeps looking at the wound trying to figure it out, he's impressed by the scars, he tells them that they must have been very painful. He starts to move, he takes the scalpel and Quinn looks away, she can't look at the man cutting the girl, thankfully she's passed out, he's not even anesthetizing her, he couldn't take lots of things without being noticed. Quinn takes the girl hand and wait, she hears Noah and the doctor talk, the girl is lucky, the bullet didn't touch anything, so he only has to take the bullet out, clean everything and close.

After an hour the doctor has done, Quinn looks at the stitches, another scar on her back, he says that it's gonna hurt once she wakes up, then he takes a look at Quinn, nothing bad, just two stitches on her eyebrow, five on the gunwound on her arm and then she has bruises on her face and body, but nothing really bad. He gives them some pain pills for both the girls and leaves, Noah says to Quinn that Finn had to talk to the captain, he said him that Noah took Quinn away after the shooting to get her to a doctor, she's unsure about it, cause they didn't go to an hospital but to her apartment instead, how is she going to explain that and the stitches?

 **Santana's POV**

I open my eyes, I feel weird, is this a bed? Why am I here? What happened? How did I come here? Then I hear Quinn talk on the phone and I remember everything, it was just blurry at the beginning.

"No Ethan you can't come here.. I'm fine.. Because I wanna stay alone.. Just because we're a couple it doesn't mean we always have to be together.. I'm not alone, Noah is here.. Because he helped me.. I swear that if you send your father, my captain, here I'll break up with you.. I'll call you tomorrow ok? I need time to process, bye"

She sits on the armchair next to me, she looks down, she doesn't even notice I'm looking at her, she has some stitches one her face, who the hell took care of us?

"Does he know you're holding a criminal in your room?!" I say and she jumps.

"Oh thank God, how are you feeling?" She takes my hand.

"I'm fine, it takes lots more to take me down" I smile.

"Don't even.. You scared me to death" She starts crying "There's nothing funny here, I'm so pissed at you because you're playing this hot and cold game with me and it confuses me, before you were all funny and sassy and then you got cold and detached to me, but then you came into my bathroom to save me and tonight you took a fucking bullet for me, you put yourself in front of me to take that bullet, what the hell were you thinking? What the hell are you doing? "

"I'm sorry"

"That's it?" I look away from her "Right.. Here, she was worried" She puts my earphone back to my ear and leaves the room.

"Bri? Are you there?"

"Yes, I was so worried, what the hell Santana you can't do it again"

"I'm sorry, I'll try better"

"You fucking better be, so.. Quinn is mad"

"Yep.. Are you gonna pick me up?!"

"Your bike is behind the building"

I stand up and my back hurts, I'm used to pain so it's nothing I can't handle, I need a shirt, I go to Quinn's wardrobe and I start searching.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be up" She comes to me but I stop her.

"I just need a shirt"

"How can you even be up? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Quinn-"

"Oh now we're back to Quinn! No more Miss Fabray?"

"Can you just give me a shirt please? I'm gonna leave" She mutters something, I hear an 'unbelievable'.

I take off what's left of my shirt and put hers on, she puts my shirt and my jacket in a bag and gives it to me, I look at her but she stays there with her arms crossed on her chest looking down.

"Thank you.. For what you did, you didn't have to, hell, you could be in so many troubles for that. And thank you for not taking off my mask"

"Sure" She starts walking to go outside the room.

"Quinn.." She stops and turn to me.

"You're welcome" She opens the door and I follow her, the cop that helped me stands up.

"You're up, wow, are you not in pain?" He asks.

"I'm fine, thank you for yesterday night"

"Are you crazy? Thank you, you helped all the station, you really are just leaving? Can you even walk?"

"Yes don't worry"

And with that I walk outside, no jumping around this time, I walk and then drive to Bri's house. I go slow and looking around, the streets are empty, it's a sad day. Once at home I walk in, from the door this time, Bri jumps on me as soon I closed the door, she hugs me so hard that I had to tell her to loose up. She lectures me for about thirty minutes before she lets me go, I go into the bathroom and I relax into the tub, I need a long bath. After awhile Bri enters and she insisted to wash my back, she tells me what the news and what the cops said about me, it was all good, just few cops add that 'I should be in jain even if' bla bla bla. But it's good that they hate me a bit less right? Even my dad was thankful for my help.

We don't talk about Quinn, we're all mad about something, Bri because I almost died, Quinn because I'm hot and cold to her and because I almost died for her, Ethan because of Quinn and the attack, my dad because he couldn't get sooner to the station and I, I'm mad because I like Quinn, because I was so mad that those men wanted to take her that I lost focus and I got shot. I'm mad because I shouldn't like her, I should stay away from her, look what have I done? They wanted to take her to hurt me too, all of that mess happened because they understood I care about her. That little piece of shit I didn't kill at her house must have told the boss that I have a soft spot for her.

I'm an horrible person.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"I know that face, it's not your fault San, I know I told you to stay away from her and I know you're doing it, but we can't help who we like, so stop blaming yourself and take a position"

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

I have to take a spot in all of this, with her or against her, it would be amazing to be with her but we can't, the minor problem is that I'm a criminal and she's a cop and it's already a huge one! Then there's Ethan, her boyfriend and my brother and my dad who's her boss and Ethan's father too and then, I'm dead.. So it's not hard to find my spot, it's just hard taking it.

 **Your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna thank who's following this story and who's leaving reviews, thank you.**

 **You're gonna get some backstory really soon.**

* * *

Two days later

Finally free, Bri didn't want me to do anything, but I'm fine, I told her I'm used to heal fast, well not like a metahuman or something, but I'm just so used to the pain and everything that my body goes through it just fine. The hospital is full, full of criminals and full of cops, mostly cops I have to say, because we killed lots of them, well, I killed lots of them. They're already building back the station and meanwhile they're interrogating who is left of the terrorists, but obviously they don't talk, Bri seems to get better on her researches, maybe she'll find something soon.

"San? They're fighting over you again" Bri says from the couch, I sit next to her and I look at them on then the screen.

"Do I even want to listen?"

"Maybe you should" I take the headphones and listen to them, Ethan, Quinn and my Dad.

"You didn't want me there because you were hiding a criminal? What's wrong with you Quinn?" Ethan says to her.

"How do you even know?"

"I saw you" My dad answers "I came to find you and I saw you and Puckerman take her away. Who is she?" I see Quinn look at him.

"I didn't take off her mask and even if I did I wouldn't tell you"

"I'm letting it go this time Quinn, she really helped us and she saved you, but you have to choose a side, she's a criminal and you're a cop" My dad says before getting out the house.

"I can't believe you Quinn, why didn't you tell me you were really talking to this person? She could hurt you"

"Hurt me?! She saved me three times Ethan and she's doing everything to help you too, she's not bad, and yes she's not good too but how can y.. You know what? This is useless, what do you want from me? Yes I did hide her at my apartment because it was the right thing to do, because I wanted to, so? "

"I wanna know what's happening to you, you're so distant lately, you act weirdly, you text with a vigilante, you go against the rules for her, what's wrong with you? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you don't understand"

"Then explain it to me" He shouts back.

"I can't, I don't know how, you just have to accept it" Fuck I take off the headphones and close my eyes, I'm destroying her.

"It's time to talk to her" Bri says.

I get up and go outside, how can I end something that it never began? What can I say to her? Would she understand? I stay outside until it gets dark and then I drive to the den and I put on my suit, the wig, the mask, black jeans and a shirt and my jacket, Bri brought it back immediately, and I drive to Quinn's house. I know she's alone, she left Ethan's house like two hour ago, they're both so mad and I don't think this is gonna get things better. I climb on her window and I open it with my knife, I walk into the kitchen and she jumps when she sees me, but then she stays there sitted doing nothing.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"We need to talk"

"I'm tired of talking, I talked all day, I fought all day, so please if you are here for that just leave"

"Please Quinn" She stands up and hit the table with her hands.

"Why should I listen to you? Why after you acted like that to me? What am I? A toy to your entertainment?" I go to her and I caress her cheek, leaving my hand there.

"You're not a toy and I'm not playing you, that's the last thing I would do to you"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I have to.. We need to get separate ways, I can't be close to you" She leans back making my hand leave her face.

"What are you talking about?.. You see? You're doing it again, you say and do things that let me think you're here with me and then you do this, you walk away"

"I'm not playing with you" I say looking into her eyes.

"Then explain to me what you're doing"

"I'm trying to let you go, I'm trying to keep distance from you, because nothing can happen between us, we can't happen Quinn"

"What?" She looks at me "Why.. Why, I can't even, you can't just act like that, you" She's so confused "You can't decide to just walk away from me"

"Quinn I-" She interrupts me.

"No shut up, you're so frustrating"

"I should go" I was gonna walk away but she stops me taking my arm.

"Stay, we haven't finish, I just need a minute, don't move"

I do what she said, she sits and keep looking at me and I keep looking down waiting for her to say something. After almost forty minutes she stands up and come in front of me, I look up at her, she comes even closer and there's no more space between us.

"Quinn?"

"Show me your face"

"I can't"

"Then tell me your name"

"I can't"

"I think it's late for the 'you're gonna be safer if my identity stays unknown' talk, don't you think?!"

"Yes, but it's not just that" She looks at me expecting me to go on "No one has to know who I'm, I'm hiding from people, dangerous people and people who just knew who I was and I'm not anymore"

"But I wouldn't betray you"

"I know and it's not right, you can't know but when I say we can't happen I'm not just talking about me being a vigilante and you a cop, there are other things in between"

"But I.. I want you"

"You have Ethan, he's a good guy, you know him, he has a good job, he can be here for you, he's everything I'm not, everything I can't be for you, I'm broken"

"Then why I can't stop thinking about you? Why you make me feel this way? Why don't you want me?"

"If I didn't want you we wouldn't have this conversation, I would just ignore you, I want you Quinn, fuck I don't even know you and I like you so much already, but as I told you there are things, things that make me must be away from you, I care about you, that's why I have to stay away"

She looks at me for some second and then she kisses me, she places her hands on my cheeks and kisses me, and I let her. I kiss her back, what I've just said to her dissappeared, fuck she feels so good, she ignites me, she makes me feel warm and alive. I place my hands on her hips and hold her close to me, I'm gone, I'm not thinking at all the reasons I just gave her, I just kiss her. Her tongue is so soft, we explore our mouths slowly, she's driving me crazy, I have all these feelings. She leans back and looks at me, she really looks at me, as she could look inside of me, as she could see how broken and lonely I am.

" _I want to get burned_ " She says.

I kiss her again, hungrily, I need this, I need her, I take her thighs and make her sit on the table placing myself in between them. I rest my hands on her lower back, it's so hot, she lets her hands move on my upper body, my neck, my shoulders, my back, my tummy.

I leave her mouth and kiss her neck, she moans softly, I suck on her neck softly, I want to taste her, she moves her hands from my face to my hair feeling the wig. I lean back taking it off, her looking at my real hair isn't gonna be a big deal, it's almost the same color anyway and it's really bothering my now, it's too hot. What I didn't expect is her starting laughing.

"Are you serious? You wear a brown wig on black hair?"

"It wasn't my idea"

"Ohh your mystery friend. What else are you hiding? Are your eyes real or are you wearing contact lenses?"

"Real color"

"Good 'cause I like them"

She kisses me again, we get lost in each others, I move my hands on her lower back, on her ass and make her move until she's fully against me. She moans in my mouth while our bodies start to grind slowly, she sucks on my neck this time and I wanna die. She keeps sucking and kissing on my neck and I feel in heaven, I'm really losing myself in her, this time I caress her hair, they are so beautiful.

I keep looking at her hair between my fingers while she works on my neck and I moan, she leans back and kisses me, more aggressively this time. Our lips are gonna be so bruised tomorrow, we start to grind more intensely, it's getting really hot and intense, I don't think I can't handle it. She stops kissing me and just looks at me, we keep grind, our breathes are so heavy, almost moaning, I can't handle her looking at me like this.

I rest my chin on her shoulder, her arm tight around my shoulders while the other is behind my head, I can't believe we're doing this, we're practically humping on each other. Our heavy breathes start to become soft moans, until we're moaning for pleasure, pleasure that we both reach not far along. She moans loudly in my hear and it's melody, I moan too but it was suffocated 'cause I hide my head on her neck.

We hugh tight, our breaths start to calm down, I look at my hands, touching her back, it feels so good, so normal, touching someone and feel something. I can feel her body trying to relax, she's tired, I take her, I pick her up from the table and walk into her bedroom, I gently lay her down on her bed. She keeps her hands on my neck not letting me go, I peck her lips and lay down next to her, she turns on her side taking my hand so I end up hugging her.

She falls asleep after some minute, I like to be with her, to have this feelings, to feel her warm body against mine, to have her next me, but then I cannot think about the huge mess I just did. What have I just done? This is gonna hurt her and me, and Ethan! Fuck, he already hates me so much. I move on my back, leaving her body, I look at the ceiling, what am I gonna do? Why did I have to like her? Why not somebody else? I keep thinking and thinking until I get headache and my eyes start to close.

* * *

When I open my eyes we're still in the same position, I cover my eyes with my arm and I feel my mask, I still have it on my face, it's so ridiculous. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take the earphone and put it in my ear.

"Guess how surprised I was when I came into your room and you weren't there, you shouldn't have done it San" Brianna says.

"I know" I take a deep breathe.

"Are you still with her?"

"Yes, she's waking up" I look at her.

"You just made this more difficult, you have to end it"

"I'll come home soon" I close the call and Quinn turns to me.

"Your friend is worried?" She asks softly, her voice is adjusting to be awoken.

"Yes.. But not about me" I turn to her and give her a look and she understands, she turns on her back looking up.

"It's my fault, you told me you were going to hurt me, how silly I was, thinking that maybe after what we shared yesterday you.." She starts crying softly, I see her tears.

"You're not silly, you.." I turn, I lay on my stomach and hold up on my elbows so I can look at her "What happened yesterday shouldn't have happened 'cause we know how it's going to end, and I really don't want to hurt you, but in the other hand I was so happy, I wanted to be with you, what we shared was really important to me Quinn, you make me feel whole again, you make me _feel_ and I haven't felt anything for so long"

"So what? We had an amazing and meaningful moment and we have to just let it go?" I caress her face moving away her tears.

"Yes, but I have to tell you that I'm gonna hold on that moment"

"It's not right"

"I know, but since I'm who I'm, it's the right thing to do for everyone"

"And what about you? Is it right for you?"

"Not at all, it's awful, it's hurting me and I feel like giving up on everything and just take you away from here and run away where nobody know us, but it wouldn't be right for you again, whatever I do it's gonna hurt someone else and I'm tired of hurting people, I can't keep hurting people"

"I'm sorry, I'm only thinking about myself, I wasn't thinking about your feelings, I don't know your story, I don't know you and what happended to you, you must have fac-" I interrupt her placing my thumb on her lips.

"You are amazing Quinn Fabray, don't bother thinking about my troubled life"

I lean down and peck her lips and then I walk away, I leave her in her bed, I close the door behind me and take my wig from the kitchen floor, I take one last look at the door before I get down from her window. Once at home I take off my clothes and put on something comfortable and I join Brianna in the living room, she doesn't say anything, she sits next to me on the couch and puts on some cartoon on tv.

* * *

A week later

I'm a mess, I was all week, I think everybody got it, when I was out helping the police to catch who was left of the people who attacked the station I was a bit.. Savage? Quinn tried to contact me, but I didn't answer her calls and she was mad about it, things between her and Ethan aren't going so well too.

On the other hand Bri says she's on a good point with her researches but she doesn't say anything else because she doesn't want to jinx it! Even if I'm avoiding Quinn I'm still watching her from distance, I don't forget what that man said, they want her so I can't let it go, once I'm gonna catch this man I'm so gonna hurt him.

"San we need to talk" Bri says sitting next to me on the couch.

"What have I done?"

"Are you serious? We were getting so good with people and now you're scaring them off. I know you're pissed about Quinn-"

"I'm not pissed"

"San, I know you want her and you miss her, why don't you talk to her?"

"There's nothing else to say"

"What if I talk to her?"

"Are you crazy? It's already so dangerous that she knows you exist"

"You can't go on this way, she's devastated, she wants to break up with Ethan an-"

"What? Because of me?"

"Well, not entirely, he drinks San, he's exaggerating now"

"My brother is a jerk" I start to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to him"

"What?" But I was already out the house.

I knew he was drinking and I'm not gonna judge him, but now if Bri says he's passing the line I have to do something. And it's not because of Quinn, he's my brother, I can't let him ruin his whole life. I put my suit on again and then I drive to his house, luckily he's home, my dad is working and Quinn is at her apartment, I open the window and jump in, he sees me and take a gun, I put my hands up.

"Put it down, I'm here to talk"

"Talk? I'm not gonna listen to a criminal"

"You're ruining your life with that bottle, we're working really hard to close this case Ethan don't throw everything away just to drink"

"Shut up, you know nothing"

"I know you're a good person who's trying to help people, I'm just helping you 'cause these people aren't playing fair"

"I don't want your help" He shouts.

"Can't you see what's happening? You could lose the case, your job, Quinn and you-"

"Don't talk about her, do you think I'm blind? Since you came here problems start to break us, don't pretend to care about me and Quinn when you want her"

"Shut up, you're are ruining your life all by yourself" I know that it's also my fault, he puts the gun on the table and sits on the couch, his hands on his hair, looking down.

"You remind me my sister" I widen my eyes, what? "She was wild and reckless and everytime she was around my relationships and life became a mess"

"She must be something"

"She's dead" He looks up at me "Stay away from me"

"Stay away from alcohol and we would be fine, get help, no one wants to ruin your life, but yourself"

I leave him and without noticing I'm crying, what he said about me, he still hates me. What the hell, why do I keep hurting him? Why can't we be fine for once? Quinn was wrong, I'm bad.


	7. Chapter 7

I come back home still dressed, I open the door and Brianna turns her head, she sees me still dressed and she gets up, she keeps asking me what happened but I stay silent. I don't feel anything but anger and sadness. I lay down on the couch and she takes my mask off, she sits near me and takes my hand. We stay silent for awhile, she stands up to make a hot chocolate for us, but this time she sits on the little table in front of me.

"She always made chocolate when she wanted to make me talk"

"Brittany knew how to corrupt all of us.. I left you alone when you got shot because there was all this mess about Quinn and being shot, but now I think you should tell me what happened San, you got shot and you felt nothing, as it was nothing, you have so many scars on your back and I can't even think how they ended there. I can see you're not the same and I wanna know you" I look at her "What happened after Brittany died?"

"Are you sure you want to know? You're not gonna look at me in the same way"

"I will always love you San, nothing is gonna change that"

I sit up and get comfortable, it's gonna be an uncomfortable long talk..

 **5 years ago**

I open my eyes and I can see nothing, just blue, I feel cold, so cold that it seems my toes fell off, I'm moving slowly and it seems like someone is swinging me. I feel weak and disoriented, I move my neck and all my shoulders hurt, I'm in the middle of the ocean, nothing is around me, just water. My shoulders and arms hurt because I'm hanging on a piece of the boat, the rest of my body is in the water, Brittany comes to my mind, she's here somewhere, under the same water, the sea took her away from me..

No, I killed her, I killed her in the instant I made her come with me. I can't even cry, I'm empty, I slowly move myself on the piece of boat I was holding to, it took me forever but I did it, I lay and look at the sky, it's such a beautiful day. Yesterday there was a storm and today it's a summer day, why did it happen?

I close my eyes and when I open them again I see this little bird flying near the water, I follow it with my eyes but then it goes behind me and I can't move, I barely can feel my body and when I try to move I feel all bruised. Then I see it, a big ship, a merchant ship it seems, I try to shout for help, but I have no voice, my mouth barely opens, I'm useless, I embrace the idea of myself dying here and I close my eyes.

* * *

When I open my eyes again I get terrified immediately 'cause I'm not in the water anymore, two men are holding me from my arms, my body is dead in their hands. They're taking me somewhere, I move, this time I manage to do something, probably the adrenaline , I ask them where I'm, where they are taking me, what's happening, I ask them to let me go, I beg them to, but nothing. They keep walking until they throw me in a cell, I fall on the ground, I look around me and there are only cells here with imprisoned people, I start crying, where the hell am I? I hug my knees and cry silently, what's gonna happen to me?

I must have passed out because I'm being awaken from someone talking, two men outside the cells are talking, I sit up immediately, shit, where am I? I would scream for help, to them to let me go, but I think it's better if I stay quiet and keep my self out their radar. I look at the other people, the ones I can see, they seem tired and beaten up, this is no good, what happened to them?

A door opens and three men enter the room, two are guards and they have lots of weapons, the other one stays behind, he doesn't have weapons on him. They walk to my cell, they don't say anything for awhile, then one of them points his gun on me and I start crying, as if what happened wasn't enough. He moves his gun as saying to stand up but I can't move, the other one opens the cell and I start to cry harder and try to get even smaller but he takes my arms and makes me stand up. They look at me and I start to think of what they could do to me, I haven't see women around, the one without weapon it seems the boss here, he keeps looking at me.

"Can we have her?" The one who's holding me asks.

"I wouldn't know" The boss says. While they talk I take a knife from the guy, he has so many that he wouldn't notice, I hide it in my pants behind my back and look up, he saw me, the boss saw me "No, treat her as a patient"

"What? She would die before we can touch her"

"Do I have to repeat my self? Do as I say" The boss says before turning and walk away.

What are they gonna do? A patient? Are they gonna test something on me? Am I gonna become an experiment? Before other thoughts could come to my mind he shoots me on the side of my tummy and I fall on the ground. What kind of experiment is this? Are they gonna let me die this way? They leave me there and walk away, I breathe hard, it hurts so much, fuck I'm dying, I look at my hands, they're red of blood, why did they shoot me?

"You have to take the bullet out" The man in the cell next to mine says "They have done it to all of us" He moves his shirt up to let me see his scar.

"How? I'm not a doctor"

"None of us is, there" He points to the little bag near my bed "What you need is there"

I move slowly move and take the bad with one hand, I open it and there's a long nipper, something to clean the wound, a needle and wire and gauzes. Do I have to do this to myself? I'm gonna pass out as soon as I touch my self, I look at the men again and he nods his head.

"I can't" I say.

"The one who didn't or who got infected because of it were the ones who they took first, I've been here for a month"

"What they did to them?"

"I don't know, but mostly didn't come back and who did.. They were broken"

It seems I don't have a choice, I clean my hands and the wound and then I open the wound with my fingers, I take the nipper with the other hand and try to take the bullet. I try to not scream, but it hurts so much, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know how I'm doing it, but I'm trying.

I take the bullet out and I feel so relieved, now I have to stitch myself, it's gonna be so bad, I ask the man if he could do it to me but he says that I have to do it my self, they shot the one who tried to help.

I take a deep breathe and starts, so many tears are getting out my eyes that I barely can see what I'm doing, I'm doing this based on theory, I don't know how to hold my skin or how to stitch it. At the end I look at it and it's so bad, I clean it again and lay down, I can't believe I just did it and I didn't passed out, these people are animals.

* * *

I open my eyes and the three men are outside looking at me, I sit up immediately and it was so a wrong idea, the wound hurts so much. The boss asks to open the cell, he looks at me almost smiling, are they gonna shoot at me again?

"I told you she was gonna survive" The boss says.

"You were the only one" The other says.

"Jimmy didn't you want her?" The boss asks to the one who wanted me.

Jimmy looks at him as to be sure and the boss nodded, he walks to me and I look at the man who just gave him the permission to rape me, he nods his head and winks at me. What he's playing at? Jimmy is almost on my feet, before he could touch me I take the knife behind me and I stab him in his throat, he falls on the ground holding his neck, the man outside takes his gun but the boss stops him. I'm in so many trouble, I didn't think about what to do later, I'm so dead.

"Take him away, he was annoying me lately"

"What about the girl?"

"She's gonna come with me" While the man takes Jimmy outside the boss enters my cell and I move on the other side "I'm not gonna hurt you, not anymore, come with me"

He walks out and I just watch him, should I follow him? He turns to me again and I get scared, they are gonna do worse things to me if I don't follow their orders anyway. I follow him, we walk outside the room and I see the ship for the first time, we're still in the ocean, he opens a cabin's door and let me enter first, I look around and it looks like it's his office.

"Don't worry child, I'm not interested in what you offer, you're gonna be okay if you work for me, I need someone with a brain and you look pretty smart"

"Work for you? You shot me"

"That's why I like you, you talk back even if you know I could hurt you, I saw it in your eyes, when you took the knife. Anyway work for me and you're safe, don't and I'm forced to treat you as everybody else, choose"

"It's not a choice, make me choose from doing I don't know what or being tortured it's not a choice"

"Well it is now, so choose" He leans on his desk waiting for me "You're gonna stay here, there's a bed and no one is gonna come near and I'll train you"

"Train for what?"

"People are dangerous and you are a beautiful girl and I already like you, so what do you say?" I don't say anything for awhile so he goes on "My men are old-fashioned, they like to do their things as they did in years, I knew you were going to survive, you're strong and I want you to work with me"

"Why? You talk as you really like me and this scares me more, what do you want from me?"

"You're something fresh, I need this, we've been here for three years, sometimes you need something new, you are fresh air for me" It costs me a lot, I know I'm gonna do something bad, really really bad, but if I don't they're gonna do bad things to me, so what choice do I have?

"I'll work for you"

"Perfect, lay down let me take a look at your wound" I do as he says, there's no reason to rebel now, I have to play the game, I'm one of them now, he anesthetizes my wound and then I see him cut the stitches, he takes a look, it hurts a bit but I don't feel much thankfully. After he's done he stitches me again, this time it's a good job, he probably studies medicine, he puts a gauze on me and let me rest on the bed "Rest, we're gonna start once you'll feel better, this is your room now"

He leaves, he's so weird, he acts like a psychopath, how am I gonna trust him? I know I won't but I have to work with him, they need to trust me, they have to believe I'm one of them if I wanna survive. Lies and bad actions, it was easy before, but now it's another level, we're talking about real things here, life of death.

* * *

 **Present**

"Can we stop? I don't feel like goin on" I ask Bri.

"Yes of course.. I'm sorry San"

"It's the past" Something starts to beep, she widen her eyes and runs to her laptop "What's going on?" I join her.

"I found it"

"What exactly?"

"The connection, we solved the case San, we can take that bastard in prison" She turns to me smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he did hide everything really good, but I can hack everything, these are all the accounts he used to pay everyone, the accounts he used to bought all those places we found, it's all linked to him, all his money"

"Take the laptop we have to move"

We go to the den, I have to suit up while she prints everything, I have to call Quinn and the captain, this is gonna be huge, finally. Once Brianna printed everything I take it and I go to Quinn while I ask Bri to send a text to the captain, I see Ethan's car parked, well in this case it's gonna be fine, I go up to her window and enter. Ethan get scared, he immediately stands up and takes the first thing he could take in his hands, Quinn on the other hand just got startled but as soon as she sees me she relaxes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Put down the lamp Lopez, I have the proofs you need to take your man down"

"What?" He sits down on the couch, putting down the lamp, someone rings at the door, it's the captain, the family it's here! I give them all the papers and I explained to them how they could find it and what they say, I tell them to get ready because we're gonna catch everybody now, I don't wanna waste more time.

"You're not gonna come, you did enough, now we can take this in our hands" My dad says.

"It doesn't work that way, you can go take everybody else, but I'm gonna go for him, I have a personal matter to clarify" He points his gun to me.

"You're gonna come with me now, I told you I was not gonna let you go just because you did a good thing, you're still a criminal" Quinn looks at him, her eyes says she's gonna do something stupid and risks her career for me.

"I'm not gonna kill him don't worry" I throw my knife to his gun making it go up shooting at the ceiling and I jump out to the window, when I'm down I see Quinn looking down at me, I put on my helmet and I drive away, I have a bad guy to catch.

Bri tells me that the captain is organizing the mission with everyone, they are gonna catch everyone who's involved simultaneously so no one is gonna alerts the others. Ethan is at the station already taking care of everything to not loose time, my dad, Quinn and some five other agent are coming here. I park near the huge maison and walk near the entrance, and climb on the wall, I see there are lots of guards, he must be inside! I manage to avoid all the guards and walk inside the house, I find him, he stands up from his chair and points his gun to me.

"Don't bother to call your guards they're gonna be occupied with the police soon"

"The police? Why would they come here?" He asks laughing.

"Oh don't you know? They have the proofs to take you in prison"

"Then why you're the only one here?"

"I had to see you first, we have some unfinished business"

"Oh I understand, I hurted your feelings when I tried to kidnap your friend?"

I run to him avoiding the bullet, I hear the sirens, I have to hurry, I throw my knife at his hand making him stop shooting at me so I can get him. I punch him on his face and punch and punch and punch, he starts bleeding, then I kick him on his stomach making him fall.

"You should have left her out" I say to him straddling his stomach.

"Ohhh she's not just a friend" He says spitting blood on the floor.

I punch him again and again, he laughs and I punch him harder, I go on until the door gets open and my dad tells me to stop, but I don't because he deserves it. I hear him change the magazine of his gun and I stop turning to them.

"Move, you are under arrest, both of you" My dad says.

"Is your girlfriend gonna arrest you or she's gonna let you go?" I don't care if my dad shoot me, I punch him again.

"Stop it" Quinn says and I can't do otherwise, she comes to me and I stand up, she handcuffs me while my dad takes him " _Do it_ " She whispers behind me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" I whispers back.

"I won't take you to the station, do it" Fastly I free myself from her grip and take her gun, my dad turns to me and point his gun to me again.

"Come on we know you're not gonna shoot me"

"You're right, I won't"

"Quinn you're risking your badge here, don't do anything stupid" He says.

"Miss Fabray you should have listened to him, I'm not a friend of yours" I shoot near my dad to distract him and then I punch Quinn, I don't wanna really hurt her but I have to put some evidence here. I run outside and drive away, I go back to the den and undress my self, Bri and I go home and turn on the tv, we can't wait for the news, I wanna watch everybody go in prison.

After two hours they tell the police got the biggest drug dealer of the city, for now they're not gonna say anything else. Brianna is checking everything just to be sure on the radio and with the cameras I put on the station, they're going down.

"Quinn is home"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you wanted to know"

"Aren't you the one who wants me to stay away from her?"

"Romantically, but I don't have problems with friends"

"It's not simple" I whisper to myself, I walk out.

"Where are you going?" She asks smirking.

"Shut up!"

I drive to her house and stop under her window, I stay there for awhile, should I go? I should probably leave her alone, I hear my phone buzzing, it's a text _"I noticed that no bikes drive here"_ I look up and I see her window gets open. I get off the bike and climb to the window, she's sit on the couch with ice on her cheek. I go to her and I take the ice off her face, her cheek is red and a bit swollen, I put the ice back and sit on the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry for the punch"

"I know, you're free and I still have my job, the captain is still suspicious, but it's okay"

"About that, I think you should be more, you know, you should treat me as a criminal Quinn"

"And do what? Shoot you?"

"Maybe? I'm gonna be careful and cover my shoulder from the police now, so it won't be easy"

"I won't shoot you" She's so stubborn.

"How are things going with Ethan?" She looks at me frowning.

"What's happening here? Are we, are we talking as friends? It seemed a friend question"

"Yeah maybe, would it be okay with you?"

"Being friends?" I nod "I don't know" She looks at me but I look down as soon her eyes meet mine "Anyway things are a bit off lately, but now that the case is solved I think it's gonna be fine.. Oh, thank your friend, she did an amazing job"

"I'll tell her, I'm gonna go, I just wanted to check on you" She slowly nods and go to the window but she stops me.

"You wanted to get caught today" I look at her, what is she talking about? "You could have left before we came in, but you stayed there and letting the captain point his gun on you and me handcuff you, you wanted to get caught, you wanted us to find you. You got away just because I asked you to go, I think you're tired to keep everybody's out, to have all this weight on your shoulders, I think you want people around, me around, so yes, I'm gonna be your friend.. For now" And with that she walks away, leaving me there, what does she mean?

I climb down her window and go back home. Bri and I celebrate the night with pizza and beer watching movies, I've lost lot of things and I have the rest of the day off so!

* * *

 **A bit of her backstory.. Quinn reads Santana better than Santana herself! What do you think?**

 **Let me know..**


	8. Chapter 8

This week was really satisfying, all the channels in tv talked about the huge case Ethan just closed. They put 24 people in prison, without counting the ones they got before, it's really good to see that I helped to do that. Obviously I was never mentioned, I don't want the glory and I like to be left out, they just said they had some help with the researches, nothing else.

Quinn texted me letting me know that even if the news didn't say anything everybody know who helped the police, it made me feel even better.. And I hate it! She can't do that, I know we are being a "friend" but everything she does it makes me feel as a stupid.. I just have to get used to.

I still have to go on with my story with Bri, I'm scared, she's my family what if after she knows what I've done she's gonna hate me? I don't know if I can tell her, I'm so ashamed, I know I had to do those things to survive but that doesn't make me feel any better.

I try to not think about it and I work out, I'm used to be alone, when you come back to life you would like to actually do something, instead I can't take a step outside without hiding. I know it's my choice but still I don't like it, stay here and be hidden or go away and have a life.

"What are you doing?" Bri asks.

"I'm working out"

"You do some punch and then stare at the bag"

"I'm just thinking" She nods her head "I was thinking that I feel lonely sometimes"

"Well you know, you can always tell your family you're back"

"There's a chance that those people, the ones who found me, could come here to find me" She widen her eyes.

"They didn't let you go?"

"No, I escaped, that's why I don't want anybody to know I'm here, if it comes to the news they could see it and come here"

"Why don't you talk to the police?"

"Those people are mercenaries, they don't care about laws, they do what they want and if you get into their way the kill you Bri"

"Would you tell me more about them?"

I sit on the ground in front of her, she moves on the ground too and put her foot against mine, I smile, some things never change. I look up remembering what happened, I could never forgert, as much I want to, I can't.

 **5 years ago**

Six days since I moved into the cabin, I didn't do anything, I haven't even looked at the papers on the desk or anything else, I stayed in the bed all the time, bed and bathroom, nothing else. A man brought me food two times at day, he didn't say anything to me and I didn't too, I stayed here quiet, until today the boss enters my room and sit opposite to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better"

"Good, now, I know your name is Santana Lopez, mine is Paul Jamison, I was a doctor"

"How do you know my name?"

"You were all over the news, you and your friend are left for death, they only found pieces of your boat, no bodies" They're not gonna have a body to cry on, Brittany.. I start to cry "Lesson number one, never cry" I try to stop "Don't let emotion get you, people outside are horrible Santana, never let them see you're weak, they're gonna eat you alive"

"I'm just a girl, I lost my best friend, I'm.. I don't know where I'm and with whom, I was being shot and now.. How can I not cry?"

"When we're gonna finish you'll understand"

"Finish with what?"

"Your training, I want to train you before I'll let you get out of here, one girl and fifty men, how do you think it's gonna end?"

"And you care about me because?"

"I already told you, I like you and I want to have you around to talk, someone else a part my men"

"Let say I can defend myself, if some of them come to me and I defend my self you're not gonna shoot me?"

"I told them you're off limits, but you know how it works, you're like a puppy, everybody want you for some reason or another, okay, lets start"

We trained in that room for two months before he let me get out, it was hard, it was horrible, the first month he wanted me to just build my body, put on some muscle and be in charge of my body. In a gym I would have call it cross fitting maybe? I don't know if he was an athlete before but his body is defined and the exercises he made me do were really professionals.

Once he was happy with my body he started with self defense, it was even worse, I was always bruised, he made me learn lots of ways to get out of grips or how to avoid to get hit, how to jump out, to jump in on a fight, everything. Obviously I took many kicks and punches before I could learn anything, he didn't go easy on me. As he said to me, no one is gonna go easy on me 'cause life isn't easy.

Once I was starting to learn we start training outside were everybody could see us, I could see the boat better, as the background, we're still in the middle of nowhere in the ocean. I think he wants his men to see I can take care of myself and it's ok with me, we went on for other two months, he wanted me to be impeccable before we could go on and also because he wanted me to start working with him.

Slowly he started to bring me books about chemistry, anatomy and biology, I don't know why, but he wants me to study everything. This was my first year with him, body training, fights and books. Still I didn't know it was the best year, I thought it was horrible and so tiring, why did he want me to fight? Why did he want me to defend myself? I mean he's teaching me how to survive them basically, what if I rebel him? Would I do it? Do I have the courage to do it? When we fight, even if I do my best and I'm pretty good he always get me down and I can feel he's not doing his best. He's strong, who is he? How he become this man? _Still I knew nothing._

The men watch us, me, I can see in their eyes they want me, they want to torture me, they want my body, Paul told me, more they look at me and more I want to train, more I want to get better. All the bruises and blood are nothing because even if I end in hell I know I'm kinda lucky for now, I'm just waiting for the price I have to pay for this.

* * *

 **Present**

"So this is how you're able to fight" Brianna says.

"Yes, we started immediately and we kept doing it until I left"

"Your scars.. It was him? Did he..?"

"No, he never touched me if not for training"

"Maybe we can talking about some other time, we're good for tonight"

That night I couldn't sleep, I have nightmares often but when I talk about those years I have them for sure, I spend the night doing push ups and other exercise trying to distract my self.

The morning after Brianna wakes me, I fell asleep on the floor, she didn't ask me anything, I have nothing to do, the city is still, Brianna keeps studying and I just watch her, I'm not good with technology, I have my ways with mechanic thanks to those years, but tecnology?! No way.

Later I go to the restaurant with her, she has some things to sort out there, she enters from the front while I sneak from the back. Once people start to arrive we usually go away, I clean myself and wait for her when I see my dad, Ethan and Quinn enter, I sit in front of the laptop and look at them while I call Bri on her phone.

"What's up?" She says looking up to the camera.

"Your evening it's gonna get interesting"

"What?"

"Oh here you are" My dad says to her, she turns and wide her eyes.

"Mr Lopez! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate" He moves to let her see Ethan and Quinn "Would you join us?"

"Umh, I don't want to intrude"

"Oh please you're family and you barely know Quinn"

"Ok, give me a minute" He walks away and she puts her phone on her ear again "How am I going to sit there? With Quinn? After what you've done"

"EHY we didn't have sex.. Per se!"

"Uhw I don't wanna know!"

"Put on the earphone I wanna ear too"

"What? Absolutely not, it's gonna be bad even without you in my ears!"

"Earphone on Bri!"

She goes there and greets Ethan and Quinn then they sit, they order lots of things and start eating almost in silence, this is so boring. Quinn looks at Bri sometimes, curiously, Ethan must have told her about Brittany, they look so alike. My dad starts talking about the case and that catches my attention, he says that all the researches they got reminded of her, because she's so good with technology.

"Well the person who gave it to us wasn't a student for sure!" Ethan says and my dad smiles.

"I wouldn't be so sure, she's pretty young" Quinn says while eating, not even looking at them.

"Are you talking about the masked girl? Have you met her?" Quinn looks up at Bri.

"Yes, more than once and to me she's young, around my age I would say"

"Wow, how is she?"

"Oh my God Bri stop it!" I say and Ethan clears her troat.

"We shouldn't talk about her" Obviously.

"Of course, you're so good not talking about women who put you in difficult places" Bri says softly.

"Bri please don't" I beg her.

"Guys please we're having a nice dinner, can we please let it go?" My dad asks.

"Well" Quinn starts and they all turn to her "Which women is she talking about?" She asks to Ethan.

"No one" He says and Brianna smacks her hands on the table taking everyone's attention, even from other tables.

"Brittany was not _no one_ Ethan"

"I just don't like talking about my dead girlfriend Brianna, why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"Your dead fiance you mean" He takes the bottle of wine and pours his glass.

"Your ex fiance died?" Quinn asks, but Ethan looks straight in front of him, no one in particular.

"She was my sister, the best person in the world, the sweetest one" Bri says and Ethan keeps drinking the wine while I start crying, she was indeed the sweetest one.

"Oh I'm really sorry, it must be so hard" Quinn says, my dad stays quiet.

"I like to talk about her, to remember her, but Ethan doesn't talk about her not because it's hard to" Bri starts.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this" My dad finally get in.

"No dad let her talk, she must have waited so long to let it out, why not today that we are celebrating something so big and since Quinn is here it must be perfect right?" Ethan says calmly but his voice was envenomed.

"Well I think it's not something appropriate to discuss here and now, am I right Quinn?" My dad searches for support in her but she stays quiet looking at Brianna.

"She did hurt your feelings, she hurt your ego, you come here all happy and with your girlfriend and Quinn believe me I have nothing against you, but he's just a baby and I can't stand it, what's gonna happen if Quinn makes a mistake? Uh? Are you gonna pretend she never existed as Brittany?"

"Maybe we should talk about it some other time" Quinn says this time, things are getting out of hands.

"Why? It's been 5 years and he said nothing, where were you when we buried that stupid empty coffin?" Ethan wasn't there? I can't believe it.

"Brianna please, why fight now?" My dad asks.

"Why?! Where were you when we did the same for Santana? Where the hell were you?" He didn't came for mine too? It shouldn't surprise me but it still hurst so fucking much.

"Who's Santana?" Quinn asks and it feels weird to hear her say me name, Brianna giggles sadly.

"Obviously as I thought.. Santana is her sister, was her sister, she died with Brittany"

"You had a sister?" She asks obviously confused, but Ethan stays silent.

"Yes he did and she was amazing" At this Ethan scoffed "She was ten times better than you"

"That amazing person killed Brittany" He says angrily.

"The storm did, that fucking boat accident did, you just care that they slept together, that she cheated on you with Santana, that she hurted your ego, that's why you didn't come to the funerals, why you don't talk about Brittany and why you pretend Santana never existed, what kind of a man are you? They're dead and all you care about is your fucking ego"

"Fuck you Brianna, you know nothing, you're just a kid" Ethan says and Quinn turns to him shocked "Yes they hurted me and I can't let it go ok? I hate to talk about them so I don't, why should I? To remember that every fucking person preferred Santana over me? That she ruined every relationship I had?"

"Oh grow up Ethan, you were kids and she loved you so fucking much even if you were a know it all jerk"

"She didn't love me when she slept with my fiance and when she convinced her to go to that fucking boat"

"She didn't convince her, Brittany went there because she wanted some space from you, she called my parents that day, she knew what she did was wrong, but you Ethan are a jerk when it comes to mistakes or talks or Santana"

"So it's my fault now"

"It's nobody fault they're dead, it's your fault if everybody wanted her instead of you, it's your fault Quinn or everybody near you don't know about them, or if your dad can't talk about her"

They stay quiet, I say nothing, I keep crying quietly watching them from the screen, lots of things were said, Bri talked good for me but was there anything good to say? How can he not talk about Brittany? I understand that he left me out of his life, but Brittany? Brianna stands up and leaves the table and goes to the bathroom, Quinn follows her. I can't see them, but I can still hear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Bri says.

"No, well, maybe it wasn't the right place, but I think you held it inside for too long"

"I just miss them so much and he's a moron.. I'm sorry, he's your boyfriend and I'm insulting him"

"Well he deserves it, he never told me about them, he had a sister and I didn't know it or a fiance, I didn't know this part of his life. Lately we fought and he was weird and hard to handle and now I know where he could get"

"You're too much for him Quinn, as it was my sister, he's yeah, a good guy but girls like you are for people who are amazing"

"As it was her sister?"

"Santana, yes, she.. She was a troublemaker, far from perfect, but no one could make you smile like her, she was my best friend and he doesn't even knowledge her"

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna talk to him, maybe I can help him"

"It was nice see you again Quinn"

"Yeah you too"

I see them get out of the bathroom, I expect Bri to get here, but instead she turns off the earphone and walk out the restaurant, driving away with her car, I put on my jacket and my helmet, I'm not gonna leave her alone, when I drive my bike away from the restaurant I see Quinn taking a cab, she looks up when she hears my bike.

I don't know if she recognizes me, I just drive away, I get home and run into the house, I call for Bri but she doesn't answer, she's home cause her car is here, I go to her room and the door is locked. She never locked herself, not even when she goes to the bathroom, I sit on the ground leaning my back to the wall next to the door and wait.

* * *

I wake up when I smell food, I realize I'm on the floor, it's not the first time, but I remember yesterday and I immediately turn to the door, it's open. I go into the kitchen and Brianna is eating, I sit in front of her and she looks up at me, she stands up and I thinks she's gonna leave but she just puts some food on a plate for me then sits again. We eat in silent until it's too much for me, I know what silence can do and I don't want that to break us.

"I'm sorry Ethan is acting like that" I say.

"Not your fault"

"Still sorry, did he really not come to Brittany's funeral?"

"Nope, he was somewhere getting drunk, he didn't came to yours too"

"Yeah well I expected that, but Brittany's, I can't believe it"

"As I said he's a moron"

"He was hurt, he still is"

"You two were dead Santana, getting cheated on was nothing, he m-" Someone rings at the door and we look at each other. It's my dad for sure, no one knows Bri is here, she goes to open the door, I put my plate on the sink and hide on the hallway.

"Quinn!" Brianna says surprised and I widen my eyes, I go into her room and I turn on the laptop, this house is like the big brother, she put cams and microphones everywhere for when she was not home.

"Hi, captain Lopez gave me your address, I wanted to check on you, I hope it's okay"

"Yes of course" Bri lets her in.

They sit in the kitchen, she offers her coffee and they start talking, Quinn tell her that after dinner she went to Ethan's house and they talked and fought. He told her about Brittany and me, every single mistake I made, now she knows who I'm, anyway she fought with him mostly because he hidden us from her and she doesn't understand how he could.

She doesn't understand how can he hate me so much since we were kids and we're dead now, she wants him to go to our graves and she isn't gonna talk to him until he does and he has to stop drinking. While they talk I notice that everytime Bri looks away from Quinn she looks around the house almost studying it, what is she doing? Does she suspect something? Had she really recognized my bike yesterday? Maybe I'm just seeing things, she's just probably just looking around.

"Do you have any pictures of them? Ethan doesn't and I'm really curious" She asks, she has to show them to Quinn, but this way she's gonna see me, my face. Bri goes in the living room and takes an album and put it on the table in front of Quinn, she opens it for her and shows her Brittany "Wow you really look alike"

"Yeah do I heard" I see her clean her cheek with her hand "And this is Santana" She says turning the page. Quinn gives a look and then she watches it better as she recognized me.

"She was really beautiful too" She looks at the other photos and then closes the album "Thank you for showing them to me" She looks around "Do you live here alone? Where are your parents?"

"They're always away for work, so yes I live here alone, the main residence is their house, but it was too huge for me so I came here instead"

"You must feel lonely"

"It's okay, I'm a reserved person and then I have friends over sometimes, my parents and I don't get really along since Brittany's death so"

"I have to go to work, it was nice talking to you and if you ever wants to hang out you can always call me" Quinn says standing up.

"Yeah thank you for coming" Quinn leaves and I wait until she was in her car and left before I come out the room. I join Brianna while she puts the album in its place.

"So.. Quinn came, was it weird?!" I ask.

"A bit, she thinks you're beautiful"

"Obviously, anyway I have to tell you something, yesterday when you left I followed you with my bike and meanwhile she was taking a cab, she turned to me while I was driving"

"Do you think she recognized you?" I shrug my shoulders "Oh you think she came here because she's suspicious?"

"She could, she's a cop after all"

"And now she saw your photo"

"Well I don't think she could suspect we're the same person, I just think she suspects you know me as the masked girl" I say.

"As if it isn't bad enough!" She rolls her eyes.

"Are you okay? For yesterday I mean"

"I just want him to forgive you both, how can he not? You're dead!"

"Forgiveness is something hard to handle Bri and I did nothing to deserve it so don't get mad okay? Quinn talked to him, maybe he's gonna get there eventually"

"I like Quinn" I smile "She's too much for him"

"I think so too, I love Ethan so much but Quinn, as Brittany, goes beyond and I don't think he can handle someone like them"

"You could" I look at her "I know I know, I know what we said about staying away from her, but you could be happy"

"Yes of course, I could come back from the death, then tell them what I did in those five years, that I hid in the city for months and then, cherry on top, that I stole another girlfriend from Ethan.. Yes happiness is what I definitely see"

"You know you would, you're just too stubborn about it"

We finish eating and I helped her with her restaurant's work before she has to leave, then I stay home watching the tv.

* * *

 **So another sneak on Santana past.. What an awkward dinner right? Now you know what Brianna thinks about Ethan..**


	9. Chapter 9

A week later

I'm home when I hear the news says that there's a fire in the city, why didn't I know about it? I run to the den since Brianna is out with her car and my bike it's there. Once there I dress myself and drive to the place, meanwhile I call Bri.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't I know about the fire?!"

"'Cause you're not a fireman?!"

"I'm not a cop too but I still do something"

"San a fire is dangerous, it's different from fighting men or using guns"

"I'm here to help, I'm going there"

"What? You can't-"

"I have to hang up Bri I'm here"

I hang up and run to the fire, it's a mess, people are screaming, firemen are everywhere, ambulances and cops too trying to help. I hear them talk, it seems everything is under control so I start to walk away, when I hear a woman shout, her child is still inside, a man took her out while she passed out so she couldn't tell them about him.

The firemen says to her that they can't go back inside, the building it's gonna get down and there are lots of things that come on their way to go up, she cries, she even tries to get in on her own but they stop her.

"Ehy!" A cop shouts to me and he immediately points his gun to me, that gets the attention of everybody, my dad and Quinn's included.

I see my dad and some other cop get in action, Quinn stays there looking at me, she puts her hand on her gun but she did it slow on purpose. I run toward the building while they all yell at me to stop, I cover my face with my arm and start to go up.

It's hard, Bri was right this is different from what I usually do, I can't go on from inside, there's too much smoke and I can't breathe, I barely can see anything, I get on one balcony and I climb on the building from there. I hear people still shouting, the cops stopped yelling at me seeing what I'm doing.

"Are you crazy?" Bri says, I forget she can open the communication with the earphones.

"Shit you scared me!"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?! This why I didn't tell you"

"A kid is still inside, I can't leave him there burning alive, I have at least to try"

"You know what? I'll feel better when you get down from there and Quinn is gonna lecturing you and I'm gonna let her do it, she looks even more pissed than me"

I roll my eyes and keep going up, I start hearing the boy screaming, finally on the right floor I get inside, I can't even see the floor, I find him, I follow his voice, he's breathing funny and he's all dirty from the smoke. I take him on my arms and walk to the window again, I hold him tight and I start to climb down the building, it's hard using just one arm and the fire isn't helping.

Once down the mother and some fireman took the kid from my arms, I cough hard and I see Bri there, I can see she's scared and she wants to come to me but she knows she can't, I see Quinn, she has the same expression on her face, I shake my head to her, she can't come to me too, she turns and sees Brianna, before she could even take a step to her few cops approach me and she looks at us.

They want to arrest me, people around them start to shout them to let me go, I can barely breathe, my clothes are dirty and burned and so is some of my skin, something happen, something I didn't expect, a firemen and the mother of the kid come to me. She places herself in front of me and she thanks me for saving her son's life, the fireman gaves me oxygen, he place the mask in front of my mouth and I take it thanking him. They're on my side, I get emotional about it, I should be the one thanking them, the cops don't know what to do, they can't shoot them to get me, they walk me to my bike and I drive away.

Someone is calling me, I know it's not Bri 'cause I don't need to answer when she calls, so it can only be one person..

"Quinn?"

"Are you completely crazy?"

"Someone had to get that little boy, everything went fine"

"You could have died.. What's the damage?"

"I'm breathing again, but I think I burned my skin, a lot"

"I thought so, I'm at the pharmacy, I'm buying everything you need, come to my house and I'll help you. Before you can say no, it's not like you can go around and buy things if you're burned, it's gonna be suspicious"

"Shouldn't it be something you would wait for as a cop?"

"It should, so are you coming over?"

"Give me a minute"

"Ok, tell your friend it's fine, I just wanna help"

Obviously Bri isn't really happy about it, but she lets me do it since she wants Quinn to yell at me for what I've done, but she doesn't let me go until she reminds me to not do anything stupid. I drive to Quinn's house without even texting her back, no one is around so this time I use the stairs and I ring at her door, I'm exhausted.

"Shit" She said shocked, she looks around and she lets me enter "It's a first, lets go in my room" I look around, I don't even know what to do, she comes with a bag full of lotions and medical things "You burned your wig" She takes it away from my head, I have my hair tied in a loose tail.

She looks at me and I know it wasn't a good idea to come here, she ties my hair up on my head in a bun, then she slowly removes my jacket, it's burned, she removes my shirt too leaving me in my bra, my skin doesn't look great. I untied my pants and take them off, it seems my legs are fine, just some little damage.

"I should clean up before I put on some lotion" I go towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower"

"What? It's gonna hurt so much, I'm gonna help and clean you up spot to spot"

"It's gonna take forever, I'll be fine, really I can handle it, I just need a hand with my back" She doesn't say anything, she just follows me in the bathroom, should I take my underwear off or leave them? She opens the water and wait for me.

"You can take them off, you can use something of mine, I swear I'm not gonna peek"

I enter the shower completely naked, well I still have my mask on, when the water hits my body I jump cause it hurts as fuck. Quinn noticed and clean all the fine skin fastily, I clench my teeth when she uses hydrogen peroxide to clean the damaged one, I know I'm crying but I still try not to and Quinn doesn't say anything. She puts a big towel around me and tell me she's gonna go get some underwear for me, meanwhile I should clean my face.

She gets out and I look at the door, should I lock it? No, Quinn already proved to me I can trust her, I take off the mask and I wash my face and I wash the mask too before I put it back. Once I put on some underwear and got dry I go back into the bedroom, she tells me to lie on my back since it's not damaged at all, she sits on the bed next to me and starts spreading some lotion where I got burned, it stings a lot.

"This is gonna help a lot and it should repair your skin so you're not gonna get scars" She says looking at my skin.

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"We're friends and what you did today.. You climbed a building on fire to get that kid, you're a hero and before you say no, you are so shut up"

"Thank you Quinn" She looks at me and smiles "Talk to me, this thing stings a lot, lets distract me"

Obviously of all the things she could say she talks about the dinner she had with Brianna, she tells me about this huge fight she had with Ethan, but that now he's getting better, he went to Brittany's grave and that he went to two meetings of the AA and it seems he wants to keep going.

He still doesn't want to go to my grave, she doesn't know why, he doesn't want to talk about me with anybody and she doesn't know what to do. I tell her to let it go, a human can only reach some point, maybe this is his, maybe he can't forgive me or just look at my grave, she has to get the other improvements.

"Ok, you should rest"

"I can't stay here"

"Why? Do you have better things to do?! I mean it, rest, I'm gonna be in the other room if you need anything"

"Stay" I look down at my body, she lies on the other side of the bed and turns on the tv. After awhile she asks me if I'm hungry and obviously I'm, she orders pizza and we eat together in her bed.

Bri calls me and I answer in front of Quinn, she already knows she exists so why hide it, I tell her I'm gonna stay here and that I'm fine, she isn't convinced about it but she doesn't ask me to come back. Quinn puts the lotion on me again before we have to go to sleep, I sleep in her bed while she insists to sleep on the couch, I tell her it would be fine to share, but she's scared that she could turn and touch me while she sleeps and hurt me so..

* * *

I wake up and my body feels bruised, I slowly sit up and even more slower I get up and go to the bathroom to wash my face, I put my mask back on and exit the room. Quinn's sleeping on the couch, I call Brianna and ask what I should do if leave or stay until she wakes up and since we are friends now I should stay and maybe do some breakfast to thank her. I make some coffee and some pancake and I wake her, I slowly shake her shoulder and she opens her eyes and she jumps when she sees me.

"Jesus! Don't get me wrong but your mask shouldn't be the first thing someone sees in the morning" She says sitting up.

"I made breakfast"

"Really? Thank you, you shouldn't have, how are you feeling?" She sits and start eating, I stay up and drink my coffee.

"Better thanks to you"

"Are you going, umh, home? Do you have a home?"

"Yes I have one, believe it or not I'm a normal girl"

"Yes of course" She rolls her eyes "Do you live with your friend? The one on the phone" I nod "Sweet.. Is she only a friend?"

"Eww, she's like my sister!" She nods "Anyway yes I should go, it's weird I slept here, isn't it? A sleepover"

"Normal girls have sleepovers" She says smirking to me.

"Don't be a smartass!"

"I didn't say anything, but have you noticed you're in underwear?" I look down, shit, I'm used to walk around like this with Brianna and then my skin feels better without anything on.

"You could have told me before!"

"I could have yes, but why? You're not that bad to look at!" She winks at me and puts her plate on the sink, I laugh 'cause she's so cute trying to flirt with me.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" She looks at me confused by my question.

"You mean sexually?" I nod "Yes, some year ago, before I met Ethan, why do you ask?"

"Well you seem pretty comfortable with me almost naked here and flirting with me"

"I just like you, I don't see the reason why I should hide it from you, I made it clear more the once so"

"Don't you feel bad? For Ethan I mean"

"I feel really bad and I don't know what to do about it, I feel like a really bad girlfriend because I like another person and I kissed another person. Sometimes I ask myself if I could love two people at the same time, but I just lie to myself, because I know I don't, I just know that I would leave him for you, but then I couldn't have you anyway, cause you can't, so I keep staying with him. Don't get me wrong I care about him, I even think I could love him, but it's different, I'm just stuck and you make me forget everything"

"I'm sorry"

"I think I should break up with him anyway, I cheated on him and it hurts me so much"

"Do what you feel, but if you feel good being with him and he feels the same why throwing that relationship away?"

"Maybe you're right, I'll see what to do.. This is weird, us talking as friends about my relationship and how I feel"

"This is what are friends for right?"

She lets me borrow something of hers and she spreads the lotion on me again before I have to leave, she gives me the bag so I can still put it at home, she walks me on the door and kisses me on my cheek and telling me that if I do something like that again she'll kill me.

Brianna gives me hard time once at home, she wants to be sure nothing happened at Quinn's and it didn't, even if I have to admit it was worse, well better, it depends in which way you see it! Being there doing nothing but just be together, her taking care about me, talking as friends and watching some movie together, it was good, it was something I would do everyday.. Shit, I'm falling so hard for her..

Bri tells me that this time no one said bad things about me on the news , even the cops said that what I did was incredible, the photos of people standing out for me are amazing, I still can't believe it. Now everybody's question is am I a villain or a hero? A hero, I never thought someone could ever think about me that way, I know who I'm and certainly I'm not a hero but I like that they think I could be it, it means that I'm doing good things.

That evening someone rings at the door, it's probably Ethan, they still haven't talked about that dinner, I go into the hallway and she opens the door. It's not just about not being seen, I still don't want to see him, or front him so..

"Quinn" She says surprised and so I'm "I really didn't expect a visit"

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't call you first but I was passing by" This is a private street out of the city, no one drives here if not to come here! Brianna lets her come in and they sit on the couch.

"So... How are you?" Bri asks not knowing what to say.

"I'm good, thank you and you? I saw you at the fired building? How come were you there? Were you inside of it?" Oh my good she doesn't waste time!

"Oh no, I was.. I was passing by when it happened" I smile 'cause Bri's something else!

"I wanted to be sure you were ok, I talked to Ethan, he wants to apologize to you"

"Good, but I don't wanna talk to him, he can come when he'll be ready to talk about Santana"

"Someone told me that we should accepts what he can give to us, small steps, he's not ready to face this Santana thing"

"Boo uh poor little Ethan his sister hurt his feelings and now she's dead"

"This is unproductive.. What's that?"

"What?.. Oh that, I burned myself yesterday an-and that helped a lot" Shit, shit, shit, that fucking lotion, we forgot to take it away. _She knows_ , fuck, what now?

"I have to go" Quinn says.

"Umh-umh" Bri says slowly and scared and Quinn leaves.

"What are we gonna do now?" I ask.

"It doesn't mean she knows it San, it could have been a coincidence, she doesn't know"

"No no she came here just for that, she wanted to check the house, to see if there were proofs and I forgot the fucking lotion, the one she gave to me!"

"Do you think she did it on purpose? Give them to you so she could check if they were here?" She asks opening her laptop.

"I don't think so, she could have put something on my clothes or on me and track them before. What do we do now that she knows you're the one who helps me?"

"The real question is, what is she gonna do now that she knows? 'Cause she's going to the police station and she has the day off" She looks at me.

"Shit" I take my phone and call her.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Bri says.

"Yes?" Quinn responds.

"We have to talk"

"About what?"

"She's at the station" Bri says.

"Quinn please don't, come back and we'll talk about it"

"About what?"

"You know about what"

"Tell me" I hear her car door close.

"Fine! About Brianna Pierce" Bri widens her eyes.

"I'm coming back and for your information I was bluffing, I would never say it to anyone, you're too easy"

I close the call and look at Bri, she heard it, she laughs so hard, how can she laughs right now? She could find out who I am, she could tell someone about us and if she does Bri is gonna end in prison. Fuck I'm so fucking worried and she's not, what are we gonna tell Quinn once she arrives here? I go upstairs and I put my mask on, Bri made me some more, I sit on the couch and wait.

Quinn arrives and she sits infront of me and Brianna, she looks at me and I know she's smirking inside. She must feel so pleased, she discovered who my friend is, she's a step closer to me, to get to me.

"Are you ever going to take that damn mask off?!" She says annoyed, but I don't move "So you are the one who's helping her" Bri nods "Why?"

"Umh, I believe in what she does"

"No, you two know eachother, she's worried about what are you gonna say to me and then you believe in what she does, so you must know what she does and why so you know her reasons, you know her"

"She's smart" Bri says and I look at her.

"Can you tell her this is serious, she could end in prison, what hell is wrong with you two? Stop playing with me and focus for once" I say losing patience.

"Jesus calm down, it's only me and I'm not gonna tell anyone, but yes Brianna you should be a little more concerned about it"

"I think I'm almost happy you figure out it, I like you Quinn and she needs someone else in this" I rolls my eyes, I give up, they're impossibile.

"I wanna be in this and I wanna help" Quinn says.

"What? No! You're a cop, they would fire you and Ethan already hates me- he hates the idea of me helping you"

"A. Ethan doesn't have a say in this, you're a friend and I can do watherver I want and B. it's my choice not yours, so why don't we start with your name? I can't keep going calling you masked girl"

"Masked girl is fine" She rolls her eyes.

We talked about our den at the restaurant, the eaephones, the cams and everything else we use, I know it's a risk but we trust her, she's not gonna say anything, she'll probably end in trouble for this instead! What a mess..

* * *

 **Busted! Quinn is part of the team now, how long until she finds out about Santana?**

 **Did you like the chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for your reviews, I really appreaciate them :)

* * *

After of Quinn knowing I have to say nothing really changed, a part her being around me more, even more. We let her come to our place at the restaurant, we gave her the code access, but instead she has to avoid our house 'cause I wanna be free from the mask sometimes. She's going to help us as she can, but I told her that she has to do her job as a cop again, I made her promise this time and most important if someone catches me or her we have to keep Bri out of everything at all costs, she agrees even if I can see she's confused or curious about it.

Now I'm watching a movie with Bri, it's about someone who got kidnapped and now he has to kill people for his owner, it makes me think, it's my story, only that what I did was worse. Bri looks at me, I know my eyes are glassy, I look at her and she turns off the tv.

"Please don't hate me" I say.

"I don't and I won't"

 **4 years before..**

After a year of trainings and books to study, Paul wanted me to get in action, I'm so scared cause I don't know what's gonna happen, I can fight and I have some school basics about chemistry and anatomy, how this things are gonna get together? Or why? Paul comes to my room and asks me to follow him outside, his men are all lined up waiting, I stop next to him.

"This is Santana, she's one of us now"

His words hit me, am I? Should I be "relieved" or concerned? No one says anything, they all come back to work, Paul turns to me and I look up.

"You're free to go wherever you want to the ship, but be careful, the guys can be a bit handsy"

"You trained me, what if I kill them?"

"You still have to learn a lot before you reach that point, but if you have to protect yourself you may, but don't kill them, I need men for work" And with that he leaves, I stay there for awhile before I go back to my room.

It was an interesting week, I looked around the ship, I tried to look normal but I tried to memorize everything. The men kept looking at me, no one said a word to me and I didn't really want to so I just ignored them, until one day one of them came to me, he touched my butt, I turned to him and told him to leave me alone, I don't want problems. But he didn't get it, he pushes me to the wall and he put his hand in my pants, I react, I take his hand and turn it making his body twist away from me. He bent down and I kick him in the face making him fall on his back, I kick him again and again making his face bleed badly and I leave him there.

Paul didn't say anything about it, we kept training normally, from that day on I slept with a knife under my pillow and another one in my boot.

* * *

I wake up when a loud noise hits air, I open my eyes and I notice that the ship is moving differently, I get up and run outside, we're still, what.. I turn and I see an island, one that looks like a movie Island, it makes me think of Never Land in Peter Pan. The men are already getting down taking some huge boxes down with them. Paul comes to me and puts his hand on my shoulder looking at the land.

"It's time for you to shine" He says and I start to get terrified "Come with me"

We walk down the ship and I look around, it looks like a regular island, sand, trees, forest.. We walk for about 20 minutes and then everything changes, they have labs, personal tends and whatever it needs a camp. What do they do here? He then brings me to a little ruined building, he opens the door and I'm horrifies, it's a prison, men chained to the ground, some in the cages and other left dead on the ground. When we get out I'm crying, this is not Never Land, this already looks like hell.

The next morning he wakes me up and we go into a lab, he starts talking about things, but I can't listen to him, to many things are on my mind, I'm on an island, an horrible island, no one is gonna find me ever, I'm never going to get out of here, where is _here_? He gets my attention when he says my name again, he wants me to start working, to study some substance they found here and have to do some experiment on it. I tell him I can't do it as I'm not able to and he smiles reminding me that he let me study for a reason, now it's time to practice.

For months I worked on that substance, discovering that's drug, a drug that they get from some plant here in the island. Now all the books I studied came to a reason, he helps me a lot but I'm starting to get my way on everything. I started working to the plants, getting out of them what we need but he still doesn't want me to get out in the forest and take them on my own cause it's dangerous.

I do this for all the year, meanwhile I keep training with him, we added weapons and slowly he makes me see the island, teaching me how to move in there. There were other _accidents_ during the year, other men tried to corned me, to take me against my will, but unfortunately for them Paul is an exellent teacher, I almost killed them as soon as they touched me, but I didn't cause Paul askes me not to. After the first the others tried just to prove they could but after the seventh they stopped, probably cause they didn't want to get humiliated.

I know what we're doing is wrong, what I'm doing is wrong, I'm creating drug, drug that is going somewhere, to someone and I know that the blood we're using to test it comes from the prisoners and I feel so bad about it, I don't recognize my self anymore, these are things I'm doing to survive. So I tell to myself trying to go on and not give up already.

* * *

Today things are gonna change, I'm getting on a point of not return. When I enter the lab Paul is already there waiting for me, I take my notebook and put on my gloves as usual, but when I go to my usual room there's a man inside, tied to the chair.

Paul enters the room and sits in front of the men, near me, I look at him and I'm already scared by what this could mean.

"It's time to get your hands dirty as ours, we're doing good but people wants more using less and if we could find a way to stabilize the effect it would be wonderfull Santana" He says.

"Why is he here?"

"We need to test it on the body, the blood is good, a major factor, but still a factor, we need to be sure, so here's your cavy"

"What we're doing is still unstable, it could kill him"

"That's exactly why you need to test it on people, to be sure it won't happen to our costumers"

He leaves the room, the man doesn't talk, they hit him so hard that I don't even know if he's alive. More I look at him and more I wanna get away from here, even if I know I can't, how am I going to do this?

I stay there staring at him, I can't, a man of Paul enters the room, I've seen him around, he ties another man on the chair, this one is alive, he tries to escape but he punches him knocking him out. He stays there looking at me but I do nothing, when he gets annoyed he asks me what the hell am I waiting for, as if I'm gonna do something normal, I say nothing, he understands I don't wanna do it so he tells me that if I don't do my job I'm gonna take his place. It comes to my mind the first time I met Paul, when he told his men to treat as a patient, I rise the man shirt and see that he has the same scar I have for the gunshot, so this is it, be a tortured prisoner or the one who tortures them.

I take the syringe and walk to him.

 **Present**

"San it's okay, you don't have to tell me everything" Bri says seeing I'm devastated.

"How can you even look at me?"

"San we know what you did was horrible, but what else could you have done? You had to, if you didn't you wouldn't be here now"

"Are you honest or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm honest San, I'm glad you made that choice, we can be together now and you know what? If you wouldn't feel bad now it would be really bad but you do, you really do"

"I hate my self for what I did, this is why I do _this_ , I want to help because I did so many bad things and now that I can do good ones I'm gonna do it"

"I understand and I'm gonna help you, now I can understand why you don't wanna see your dad or Ethan"

"They're horrible people Bri and I betrayed them, the only reason they're not already here it's because they think I died while I tried to escape"

She doesn't say anything else, she hugs me and then turns on the tv again, until I fall asleep. But I haven't sleep at all, I kept waking up all night, I got up and sit on the armchair, I didn't want to wake Bri, everytime I closed my eyes I started dreaming about those days. They begged me to stop, even when they were already drugged they still felt in pain, more of them I had for the experements and more I lost myself.

I died a bit everyday, for four years, every morning I knew what I was gonna do and I didn't recognize my self anymore. I had to tie them down on the table, usually one of the men helped me, then I took their blood and test the drug there before I put it in their body. I waited for the results and do it again to see the long term effects, man after man after man.

I killed all of them, not directly, after we had the results Paul took care of them, but yes, I killed them too. I had to kill some of them directly too, 6 of them, they managed to untied themself and they attacked me so I had no other choice but to kill them and still I feel worse about the drugs than having killed them directly.

I always think about them, they can't leave my head and I don't want them to, I deserve to remember them, to be hunted by them. I know that doing what I do now isn't gonna erase what I did, but at least I'm doing good things, I can use all I've learned in those 5 years to help.

"Ehy what are you doing there?" Bri asks clearing her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you"

"Did you have nightmares?" I look down "It's okay San, what do you say if we take the day off?"

"A day off..?"

"Put on a hat, sunglasses, a huge sweater and we're going out the city to have some time for ourself okay?"

And we did, I dress up as I was someone famous and we leave the city, we're about three hours away from New City. We don't do much, shopping, eating, visiting, things normal people do and it made me feel better, being normal, I had my mind light for once. When we go back home it was night, we go to bed as soon as we can, I sleep with her, I wanna be with someone tonight, we had sleepovers so many times, me Brittany and her always slept in the same bed, it was hilarious in the morning when we woke up all intertwined.

* * *

I wake up and get down to eat breakfast, Bri was already there, I look at her 'cause she seems weird, she has this look, the same look the Pierce sisters had when they did something they shouldn't have done. I keep waiting for her to say something, I have to admit she's good, Brittany would have already give up by now. After 10 minutes of moving the food around the plate she finally speaks.

"I did something" She says.

"Okay" She told someone about me I thought immediately.

"I did some research about Paul"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything suspicious or that anyone could find out, I just looked around to find his name, the ship, or the island, I was really really careful and I stayed on the surface, nothing dangerous or illegal"

"Have you found anything?" At east..

"Just his normal certificats, birth, graduation, medicin school, nothing about the ship or the island, but he doesn't appear anywhere, he's a ghost, no jobs or residence or anything"

"He does illegal things so it doesn't surprise me"

"But I'm curious, maybe it's something, maybe it's not, after you told me about the drugs it came into my mind. It could be possible that the drug that's in the city it's the one he produces?"

"What are you talkin about?"

"Before the accident it was already here, but it was more dangerous, it started to get better 3 years ago and the police knows that it enters by the see, it could be a coincidence"

"You're saying that Paul is linked to this city?"

"I don't know San, if we get the drug could you recognize it?"

I nod, 'cause of course I can, it's like part of my brain, I know everything about it, I made it. She calls Quinn and asks for her help, she's a cop she can easily get the drug and have all the informations. We drive to the restaurant, we' re gonna meet her there, Paul could be linked to my city, he could come here, I could see him again, he could meet my family. My mind is going crazy, so many thoughts all together with just a subject, Paul. What if he discovers I'm alive?

"What's up with her?" Quinn asks, I didn't even hear her enter.

"She's deep in her thoughts"

"So.. Why do you need all this drugs?" She place a carrying case on the table.

"We're just checking something" Bri says and I get up, I open the case and look at the drugs, there're lots of samples "All these drugs move in the city?"

"Yes, but just three of them are a big thing, the others are just some isolated case" Quinn says.

Just looking I can eliminate most of them, I open the little bags and put it on the table, I look, touch, smell and I taste it. I slam my hands on the table making the girls jump.

"This one, what can you tell me about it" I ask and she takes a paper reading it.

"It's a big thing, it entered the city like 8 years ago, but it became regular 4-3 years ago" I punch the wall and I scream "What's happening?"

"Calm down S-" Bri stops immediately.

"I can't, he's everywhere, I'll never get away from him, from what I've done"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks.

"I can't tell you, but can you give me all you have on this drug?"

"Well since I'm part of this group I think I should know what's happening and anyway we don't have anything, we just know that it's a big business and that it gets in the city from the sea 'cause we have the streets under control but we can't check the boats, oh yeah, we got the major dealer some week ago"

"Tell me it wasn't Ethan's case"

"No it was somebody else, they were kinda rivals I think since they sold two different kinds of drugs"

We don't tell Quinn why we asked for the drugs and she was really mad about it, but what could I tell her? Everything could lead her to _Santana Lopez_ , maybe if she didn't discover about Brianna, but since she did I can't risk.

They got the dealer so this means problems for the business that could bring Paul here, if he's not here already. Since the police has nothing I ask Quinn to not investigate futher and I ask the same to Bri, I'm just gonna spend more time on the street trying to find some lead. Trying to figure out if he is really linked to the drug in the city 'cause it is his. I need to know' cause it'll drive me crazy, it already bother me to end the possibility of them to know I'm alive, but now that we could be in the same city, the city that he knows it was my home, it will destroy me.

After two nights of researchs and endless fights with Quinn I discovered that some big people are coming to town, they are coming with a big cargo and to name some new leader to handle the drug in the city. I give the men who told me those informations to the police, they don't know anything else, but at least they're not gonna say anything about my questions.

Now I'm at the port, I can see a boat in distance but it's too far so I can't recognize it, while I wait I hear someone coming close to me, I hide and wait for them, but I see it's Quinn, I jump out and put my hand on her mouth in case she' would scream.

"What are you doing here?" I ask taking my hand away from her face.

"Brianna was worried, she asked me to come"

"You shouldn't be here, I'm fine, go"

"Shut up, you probably need this" She gives me a pair of binocular, I take them and look at the ship, I close my eyes and sit "What have you saw?"

"That ship is big trouble"

"Yeah I got that already! Drug stuff?!"

"No I mean they're really dangerous people"

"How would you know that?"

" _I've been there_ "

"What? What does it mean? Are you one of them?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know them?"

"I ended up there and I shouldn't be here"

She doesn't say anything else, since we have the binoculars we move a bit far and wait for them to reach the port. Quinn doesn't say anything else, she doesn't ask me anything else, she just informs Bri of what's happening. I see people get out of the boat and I can recognize some of them, until I see Paul, he's here. I take Quinn hand and run away from there, she protests, she has to stay for the police, but I can't let her stay there alone and I'm not gonna stay here for another second.

We get back to the den and Quinn starts yelling at me, that I told her to do her job and then I took her away from it, but she can't understand, I walk away and sit down on the floor, leaning my back on the wall and I start crying. Bri sits next to me and takes my hand, I lay my head on her shoulder and Quinn just watches us in silence.

* * *

I wake up joilting up on my feet, I'm still in the den, I look down and Brianna isn't here anymore, Quinn is sleeping on the floor, I take her and lay her down on the couch waking her. She makes me lay next to her and she hugs me so I lay on my side hugging her too, my head on her chest and my arm around her little body, she touches my hair and I relax.

"You don't have to tell me anything but I'm here for you"

"I don't know how to be close to you"

"What?" She askes confuses by my answer.

"I don't know how to do _this_ , be here with you this way, 'cause I can't tell you how I know those men, l keep hurting you"

"Then tell me, we'll face whatever you think the problem is together"

"You can't even imagine, I'm really thinking about running away"

"Then I'll come with you" I sit up.

"You have a life here, a job, friends, your parents and not lets forget a boyfriend"

"I would come with you anyway, start over"

"Would you still come with me if I tell you that I made the drug those men are bringing here?" She opens her mouth shocked by my revealation "Not so sure now" I look down.

"Tell me why, tell me the story behind it"

"Would it matter? I made the drug anyway"

"It does matter, you were scared when you discovered this drug thing and terrified when you saw that boat and those men so it does really matter" I look at those beautiful eyes and I know I have to tell her something.

"They found me, please don't ask me where or why but they got me and.." I tell her what they did to me and what I had to do, I don't tell her everything, I don't go too deep, but I tell her what they did to me and what I had to do, she cries and I don't know what to do so I just watch her trying to calm down.

I hope this doesn't get me in trouble, I'm really playing with fire here, everything could just burst in my hands. She sits up and kisses me and I don't wait a second to kiss her back, she closes her lips against mine one last time and look at me.

"You're so stupid" I really wasn't expecting that "Do you really blame yourself? This is the reason why you're doing this mask thing? Obviously you feel bad, horrified about it and that's okay, but don't ever blame yourself for doing what you had to, to survive" I kiss her and she lays down on her back bringin' me down with her, we kiss passionaly and I caress her sides while she has her hands on my back keeping me in place, probably scared I'm gonna leave.

She puts her hands under my shirt and when she feels the scars she stops kissing me, she asks me if they were the reason for my scars and I tell her they were. She makes me lay on my back and she straddles me, I stare at her, I'm mesmerized by her eyes. She takes her shirt off first and then mine, she kisses my jaw and my neck, with one hand she holds my jaw, her thumb on my chin almost on my lips while she starts to kiss down reaching my collarbone.

I breathe hard, I feel like I should take her finger in my mouth, she drives me insane, she keeps kissing my chest, with the free hand she frees one of my breasts and she kisses my nipple and I moan making my body go up against hers. She holds my jaw still, not making me look down at her, she kisses down to my belly, she bits sofly on my waist and then she unzips my pants, she lets my face go this time to help herself.

I look down at her, her face near my core, she takes off my pants and my panties and then she looks at me, her eyes are so gorgeous, they're so sweet and wild at the same time. She moves down still looking at me, but when her mouth touches my core I close my eyes, it's too much too handle. She works on me gently but with confidence, she knows what she wants and she's gonna get it.

I come really hard, she has to hold me down 'cause my body goes on its own, once I calm down she comes up to me and kisses my temple hugging me tight until I fall asleep.

* * *

"JESUS!" It's what wake us and then the door slams shut. Quinn and I sit up immediately allarmed, it was Bri' cause we're still at the den, so why was she shouting? "What the hell did you do? Put on some fucking clothes!" She says from behind the door.

We look down and I'm naked, I only have my bra on, barely and Quinn is shirtless, I get up and dress my self fastly, she puts her shirt back and we wait for Bri to come back, we sit in silence barely looking at each other.

"I'm really disappointed" She says entering the room "You can't have sex, you have a boyfriend and you" She looks at me "Don't even make me start, what are you? 16 again?"

"I'm sorry Brianna, I know this makes you unconfortable, you know Ethan an-" Quinn started but Bri interrupts her.

"I don't care about him, you would make an extreme jump in progress being with her, but it's not fair for anyone to you so stop it"

"I should go talking to him" Quinn says.

"Whoa wait, talking about what?"

"I have to tell him"

"Absolutely not" I say and Quinn looks at Bri, I don't know if she's asking for help or if she wants her to leave, but Bri sits and looks at us!

"And what keep cheating on him?!"

"We should stop, for real this time"

"Oh shut up, we can't stop, you can't keep denying it and now, even if you don't want _us_ I have to talk to him anyway, I'm cheating on him" She leaves us not waiting for me to say anything.

"Wow she's gonna make you work hard! But she's cute, she's so in love with you"

"Shut up she's not!" I cross my arms on my chest.

"So what did I walk in on before? I saw your vagina!"

"Oh my God don't ever say it again! You saw nothing!"

"I wish I did, anyway I'm gonna stay here and turn on my laptop and turn on Ethan's house cams, I know you're gonna say I should respect her privacy but guess what? I don't care, I have to, 'cause you're my family and I need to protect you too"

She looks at me, waiting for me to go, but I want to hear them talk, I know it's wrong but I'm curious, he's gonna be so mad. They're gonna break up and he's gonna be so miserable, what if he starts drinking again? He's doing fine and Quinn works with our dad and when she'll hurt him how my dad is gonna react to her?

Bri turns the volume on, but I can't see, I lay on the couch and listen, Quinn starts rambling immediately, all talks about how things don't always go as we expected and how they change, things like that. She goes on and on for like fifteen minutes until she says it " _I cheated on you Ethan_ ", they stayed quiet for awhile until he asked her if it was with me, the masked girl, Quinn probably nodded 'cause she says nothing.

They start arguing, but it was not like what happened with Brittany, Ethan isn't shouting, he's mad but that time was furious. Quinn isn't crying and she isn't sorry about what happened, she isn't apologizing, she's telling him. And then he says it, he says something we didn't expect, especially knowing Ethan " _I forgive you_ " What?! What does it mean? And that's what Quinn asks too, he says that he forgives her, that he doesn't want to leave her, he wants to stay with her with that Quinn says she has feelings for me and Ethan yells at her that she doesn't even know me and that I'm a criminal.

He says those feelings are just something she feels 'cause I'm something new, that I saved her so she feels linked to me some way, but what they have is real, they have a relationship that started way before and that it can go somewhere. Quinn doesn't say anything else, she leaves the house and Ethan says nothing else, Bri tells me he's not drinking.

What does it mean?

* * *

 **What a flashback.. And what a discover.. What do you think of the chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn doesn't come back for a week, we didn't hear from her on the phone either. Bri is checking on them constantely, she said they're fine, she asks me what we're gonna do and I tell her I don't know, 'cause I really don't, I thought I knew what we were gonna do but then I open up to her a bit, thing that I thought it was impossible and now I'm even more confused, it's all so confusing.

We're checking on Paul constantly, nothing new, I want to front him but I'm scared he's gonna recognize me and he's gonna go after my family. I can't get the police involved and not Bri.. I don't have other choices, I made a promise to my self, I have to help and the city needs help, people as Paul shouldn't exist and I have to do everything in my power to stop them. So I have to face him.

I think about sendind my dad and Ethan away but what would that resolve? If I don't stop him he's gonna find them anyway so. I tell Bri what I'm thinking to do and she isn't happy about it, she thinks I should let it go, but I can't, it's not just about my promise, it's about me, about get justice for what he did to me, he _killed_ me, I know there's revenge inside too, but who could blame me?

The only question now is am I strong enough to stop him? In those years I noticed he was the only one walking around unarmed, firstly I thought it was because he had his men around him, but then I learned he just didn't need them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn enters the room interrupting my training.

"You told Quinn?" I ask turning to Brianna.

"You don't listen to me"

"And I'm gonna listen to her?!" Then I look at Quinn "You were missing for a week"

"I'm sorry but I didn't expect my boyfriend to forgive me after I told him I have feelings for _someone else_ , I needed time"

"You have all the time in the world, just go"

"And let you die? Things are weird now, weirder, but it doesn't mean I don't care, you're not going anywere"

"I can do whatever I want"

"I'm going with you then, you need help so"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I can't, I would love to, it would be easier, but I care about you even if you still wear that stupid mask, so stop pushing me away" We look at eachother intensity.

"Okay.. Before you start making out I have to remind you that you still have a boyfriend and you have bigger problems so.." Bri says.

"Lets make a plan together" Quinn says.

It take us a week to come with some kinda plan, it's more a strategy. We decide to take his men one by one, I know it's risky, he's gonna find out the masked girl is behind those arrests and eventually he's gonna find out who the masked girl is. This time we don't tell my dad anything, no collaborations, Quinn has to be really carefull, she has the men informations but no one has to discover it.

* * *

We start doing our researches, I find some of them in the street and slowly Quinn gave me the addresses of some relatives of the others. I find out that I don't have much time, some of the men I found told me that the boat is gonna leave in some week. The men I gave to the police were just little things, Paul didn't even notice that he's losing them, but now I'm searching for the big fishes, men I already know, _who know who I'm_. People who hurted me, I can't wait to put my hands on one of them particularly, the one who made my scars in my back. Now it's gonna get hard, we're getting closer and closer, once we start we can't stop and things could get really ugly, I just hope I have the time to handle everything without anyone hurting.

After I got other three men I heard that Paul is getting inpatient, he wants to know who's doing this, he knows there's the masked girl behind it, but he still doesn't know who I am. Now I'm following Marcus and Greg, these two men are really important to me, they made those five years even worse, I have scars on my back thanks to Marcus and Greg was the reason I had to sleep with knives hidden, he always tried to get me.

They're drinking at a bar and I'm waiting for them to get out, I remember everything perfectly, Marcus was always jealous of me, he never understood why Paul liked me since he didn't even want me for my body. One night I was out watching the ocean when Marcus surprised me, he hit me in the head and then tied me, he said lots of things but I didn't understand because my head hurt really much, but I could understand some and imagine the others.

Then I started to feel pain, a knife was moving on my skin, inside my skin, he was cutting me for fun, I don't know how long it lasted but it seemed hours, he left me there, the morning after someone found me and he brought me to Paul. He didn't do anything, he just sent Marcus working on the boat to keep him away from me 'cause I would have killed him and he didn't want that, he needed him for business so I never saw him again, until now.

I follow them walking outside the bar, Quinn is following us too, but I told her to stay far. Once we turn the corner I jump down the building and they stop.

"Oh it's true then, a silly girl is chasing us" Greg says.

I throw my knife on his knees making him fall then I run to Marcus, we start fighting, we throw punches and kicks equally, I knew I could fight him, Paul teached me good. We fights for so long that I can barely feel my body, blood falling from somewhere, Greg takes his gun and starts shooting but I always hide behind Marcus, he almost got me once but I make him get Marcus. I immediately kick him in the head making him fall, I throw another knife at Greg, I hit his shoulder and his gun falls on the ground.

I tie Marcus and turn his body so he could see me, I rip his shirt so his chest is showing, I straddle his waist, he looks really confused. I take my knife and makes it touch his chest, I look at Greg and he's in agony on the floor, I go near Marcus face and whisper in his hear that karma's a bitch. I push my knifes in his skin hurting him, he's proud and tries to not scream, but I keep going, I do the same exactly thing he did to me. Eventually he starts screaming, Quinn arrives but I don't stop, I keep going.

"Stop it" Quinn says.

"Stay out of this Quinn"

"You're not like him, you don't have to do it"

"You have to leave, you don't understand, he made _everything_ worse"

"But you.."

"Go, please, I don't want you to see"

Quinn looks at me one last time before she leaves, what I didn't know is that she didn't leave, she stays hidden but I'm too focused on Marcus to pay attention to her. I look at him, at his bloody body, I take off my mask and he widen his eyes.

"You didn't expect me to be still alive uh?!"

"You little bitch, I told Paul to search for your body"

"Don't worry I'm going after him too"

"Good 'cause he's going to kill you"

"Well you're not gonna be here to find it out"

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe you really are one of us Santana"

"I'm nothing like you, I would let you stay in prison for life but you would talk and then maybe you could even get out eventually and that can't that happen"

I push my knife further, slowly, watching the pain in his eyes until I see him die, I know I'm crying, I don't know if it's because I feel a little more free, or because I killed him, probably both. I stand and put my mask back on and go to Greg, he's out on the floor, I don't know if he's dead and I don't care, it would be the best, I tie him too and leave.

I go back to the den and Bri helps me out of my clothes, my body hurts, I take a long shower and put my mask on.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just want everything to end.. Where's Quinn?"

"She called, they took Greg in hospital, the cops are not happy about Marcus body, she's working on the papers, she said she's gonna be busy for some days"

We go back home and I fall asleep immediately, I just feel Bri put ice all over my body before my world goes out.

 **No one POV**

 _"Maybe you really are one of us Santana"_ these words keep going on and on in her head, Quinn didn't know why she stayed there instead of going away as the girl told her, but she did. She hid and wait to see what she would have done, she didn't expect to discover something so huge, _Santana_ , could it be? She went to her office immediately and start to do researches, how many Santana could it be out there? How many chances? She has feelings for her boyfriend's dead sister..?

She goes insane, she searched for every single article about the accident and she thinks about all the stories Ethan told her about Santana and she doesn't know what to think. She's so confused, so she decides to stay away from the masked girl aka Santana. She lied to Brianna, she told her she has to work but she doesn't, she just doesn't know how to handle the truth.

Quinn stayed at work all day everyday that week, she can't do anything else but think about Santana, her story, she cries, and she refuses to talk to Ethan, how can she be in front of him now? Now she can understand why the masked girl didn't want to be with her, how could they? She thinks about leaving them, to never see Brianna and Santana again, but then a text makes her change her mind _"You have to come now, she's going to Paul, I couldn't stop her, I'm scared Quinn"._

Quinn doesn't waste time, she takes her gun and run to the den, she can't believe she went to him alone. She drives fast but when she arrives Santana already left, Brianna is on the couch worried, on tears. She sits next to her and takes her hand, she wants to tell her, but should she? She's alone, her sister died and her best friend too, well did, she may now. So she feels like she should tell her so Brianna knows she can _understand_ , Santana is family, not just a masked girl.

"I know who she is" Quinn say softly and Brianna looks up at her.

"What?"

"I heard her talk to Marcus, he said her name and she took off her mask"

"I.. I don't know what to say"

"Yeah me too, that's why I was avoiding you"

"Okay..? I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say, I'm just worried about her, she could die"

"We'll talk about it another time, do you know where she is?"

"No she left without her earphones"

"Shit, I'm gonna go find her"

"And searching for all the city? How are you gonna do it? It's gonna take all night"

"I'm gonna call for supports"

"No! Absolutely not, the police wants her, they could shoot her and they're gonna discover who she is"

"I'm gonna tell her dad"

"WHAT? No you can't, she forbidden me to do it"

"I don't have other choice, she's gonna hate me, but it's okay if it means we're gonna find her, please Bri, I need you to tell me it's the right thing to do, I'm gonna tell her you didn't want to"

"This could break you up"

"Now I know why we already are"

"Quinn.."

"It's fine" Quinn says leaving Brianna alone and taking her phone.

She talked to the captain who doesn't believe her, but maybe it was the hope to see her daughter again that makes him say yes, she asked Puckerman and Hudson to help her too since she knows she can trust them. She looks for the last locations of Paul searching for some clue..

Quinn is gonna change everything..

 **Santana POV**

Tonight, tonight I'm gonna go to Paul and close this chapter of my life, this huge and horrible chapter, I left Brianna without telling her where I was going or how to communicate to me. I know I'm doing something horrible to her, but she can't understand my feelings for those people.

I'm waiting for a moment I'm not sure it's ever gonna arrive, I follow him in the dark, in silence, my hands are shaking, he stops and I do too.

"Come out, I know you're there" I walk out on the light and he sees me "You're the one who's 'causing me so much trouble? A girl"

"Not just a girl" I take off my mask making it fall on the ground.

"Oh, Santana, this is really a surprise"

We stay there in silence for awhile just looking at eachother, I don't wanna be the first one to make the first move, I know he's an amazing fighter, so I wait. He makes a step foward and I stay still, no weakness has to be revealed, I have to be brave, he taught me that himself. I'm ready fo this.

"So tell me Santana, what do you wanna do?"

"I want to end this" He laughs.

"Don't be stupid kid, I would kill you in a second"

"I won't give up"

He moves to me and we start fighting, it looks like a final battle movie, one where you die or you win as an hero, I just have to figure out where I stand. We are fighting, but no one is leading, we know eachother so well, he teached me everything so we know how we fight. We keep going on with punches and kicks, he's so strong, for one punch I throw I get one back, he stops my moves and I manage to avoid his, but I'm not fast enough to face him, he gets his hands on me and it hurts, I feel my ribs crack under his punches.

"You can't win, give up, if you come with me I'll let you live, you were usefull Santana" He says smiling.

"You already killed me"

This time when we start fighting I can feel him taking the lead, I don't know if he was holding back before, but now he's doing better for sure, or maybe I'm just tired. He's winning again but at least now I'm gonna die fighting, trying to stand up for my self, I couldn't before but now I can try, even if I lose it was worth the try. He punches me three times on the face making me fall, all the blood in my mouth it's making hard for me to breath, I turn my face and spit on the floor, he straddles my hips and turns my face to him.

"Do you really want this?" He tighten his grip on my jaw but I stay quiet "You were my favorite, you just proved it to me you I was right"

"I won't ever be at your side, not anymore"

"Such a shame" He punches me in the ribs, I try to hold on, but it really hurts "Change your mind" I fastly move and punch him on his face "Still no?!" He punches me in the stomach making me bend fot the pain "You're so stubborn, let me try again" He starts punching my face, this time he doesn't stop, blood and pain it's all I can feel. I see his blooded fist up and then down until it hits me, I'm gonna lose conscious soon, he's smirking, I can see his teeth, they're dirty from his own blood. He stops when he hears me groan from the pain.

"Never" I say couching blood out.

"Fine, you want it" He takes a knife from his boot.

"Weapons are for weak" I say slowly, I can barely move my mouth, he told me once, weapons are for the ones who don't want to get their hands dirty, the ones who can't, the ones that are scared to lose, the weak ones.

"I know, but I'm not gonna waste my time with you, I have business to take care of. You know, when I read about you, the masked girl, you came in my mind, she reminded of you, but I never thought it could really be you. You did a good job putting my rival in prison, once again you made things easier to me"

"Fuck you" And with that he stabs me and bows down to my hear, I feel the pain in my stomach, I can barely breath.

"You could have been someone with me, now you're gonna die alone as no one" He takes out the knife off my body making me feel more pain, I breathe funny, I keep coughing blood, I immediately put my hands on the wound he looks at me and I keep his sight. He's gonna stab me one last time taking my last breath away, he's gonna be the last thing I see. He's gonna win again, he kills me again, he's gonna kill and torture other people again, he smile, he's ready to do it but I don't look away, I'm ready.

 _A gun shot._

I widen my eyes, his eyes there's pain in them, he lets go the knife and I see he's losing blood from his chest, his body falls down on me and I close my eyes, I move my head and I see Quinn with her gun pointed at us, she shot him. She's shocked but when she sees me she runs, she bows next to me and rolls Paul's body away from me putting her hands on my wound replacing mines.

"Quinn-" I can barely talk, the blood, the pain, the wounds, the crying and the shock.

"Shhh, don't speak, you're gonna be fine" She's crying too "And then I'm gonna kill you, what were you thinking?" I smile 'cause not even this could stop her from lecturing me, then I realize I don't have my mask on, she saw my face, why isn't she panicking?

"My mask" She puts her hand on my cheek.

" _I know_ " She knows, I cry even more "Ehy shh, it's gonna be okay" I hear the sirens coming.

"We have to go" I see something in her eyes, she doesn't move, what has she done? She caresses my cheek with her thumb.

"I'm sorry Santana, Brianna told me you didn't want, but I had too, you could have died, you still could.. I needed to find you, I needed help" I close my eyes "EHY! Don't close your eyes" I open them again.

"My father"

"Yes" She puts my mask back on my face "No one else knows who you are and I asked lots of favors to keep this under control"

The ambulance arrives and my father is there too, they put me on the stretcher and they move me inside the ambulance, Quinn never leaves my side, my father is watching us, but he keeps the distance, once they start working on me I pass out.

* * *

I wake up and I'm at Quinn's house, in her bed, I move the sheets and I see I have stitches on my stomach and I feel some other on my face, I turn and Quinn is sleeping next to me. I try to stand up but as soon as I try to move everything start to hurt, this time I have to stay down.

"I'm curious to know where you would go in that state" I turn and Brianna is here too she sits on the bed and takes my hand "Stay down" But I try to move again "Your dad is in the other room" I don't say anything, she moves the sheets back on my body "You have to talk to him and to Quinn" I look at her, she's still sleeping.

"Why did she tell him?"

"Because my friend, she loves you and I would have done the same but she did it herself because she didn't want you to be mad at me"

"This isn't getting better, I can't go in there, can you and talk to him?"

"I already did, he just wants to see you, he wants to see this is real"

"Does Ethan know?"

"No he didn't tell him yet, once you get better I'm so gonna kick your ass for scaring me so much, you almost died San, if Quinn.."

"I'm sorry Bri"

She kisses my cheek and leaves me to go to my dad again, I stay there thinking, I look at Quinn again, she did it because she loves me.. And I think I love her too, or I'm just about too. I caress her back and she moves, she turns to me and she opens her eyes.

"Ehy" She says, then she realizes I'm awake and she sits up "Are you fine? How are you feeling? Are you mad?"

"I'm fine and I'm not mad, I don't know what went through your mind while I was with Paul, so I can't blame you for what you did"

"I'm so glad you're okay"

I look at her and I want to kiss her but I don't, I just take her hand in mine making her smile. She doesn't waste time to lean on me and kiss me, it's the first time we kiss as _us_ , Quinn and Santana.

"Wait, now you know who I'm.. I'm your boyfriend's sister" She lays down on the bed, on her side looking at me.

"Yes, this is really an awkward situation, I don't know what to do, no, I know what to do, I-"

"Quinn you don't have to do anything, I don't wanna ruin your story and Ethan already hates me"

"But I want to be with you and finally I know who you are and I know it's gonna be hard, but don't you want to be with me too?"

"I do, I really do, but I can't do this to Ethan again"

"Stop, you're sorry okay? I get it, and Ethan will too, I'm gonna break up with Ethan anyway, now I got it, he forgave me just because he's scared to lose people as he did when he fought with Brittany"

"Quinn I-" She interrupts me kissing me.

"Shut up, you're not gonna have a say in this, we have to talk, really talk, but for now you have to get better and I'm so glad you're alive that I can't think about anything else, and then your dad is in my kitchen, he wants to talk"

"I don't want to" She smiles and pecks my lips before she leaves.

My dad enters the room and he doesn't say anything, he starts crying and hugs me immediately making me cry too. We hug and we cry softly, he sits next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder and I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up my dad is still here, he's sitted on the chair holding my hand, I smile softly to him and he sits on the bed next to me, he caresses my head as he did when I was a kid.

"I can't believe you're alive" He starts crying again.

"I'm sorry dad"

"Shhh, I'm just so happy you're here, I don't know what to say, God, I tried to arrest you, I shot at you Sanny" He keeps caressing my head.

"You were doing your job"

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so confused right now, I was trying to understand how my little baby become the masked girl"

"I'm not that girl anymore dad, things happened, I'm a stranger to you and Ethan"

"Ethan! I still haven't called him" He was going to stand up but I stop him.

"Don't, it's better if Ethan still thinks I'm dead"

"What are you talking about? You're still her sister, he has to know you're alive"

"BUT BRITTANY ISN'T, he doesn't want me and I don't deserve his forgiveness"

"San please you can't be serious, it's awfull that Brittany isn't here, but you are, he would want to know"

"No he doesn't, I met him once, as the masked girl, he told me I was ruining his life just as his sister did and it's true"

"You didn't ruin anything, what happened it's not your fault"

"Dad please, I don't want him to know"

"But why? I would tell the world you're alive Sanny, your mother is gonna be so happy and Ethan is gonna be too, he would need some time maybe but even-"

"Quinn cheatend on him, with me"

"What? Sant-"

"It's not like that dad, I told you, I'm different, I started liking her before I knew who she was and after I discovered it I tried so hard to stay away from her, but I, I think I'm in love with her dad"

"Oh Sanny" He hugs me "It's okay, we'll think about something, does she love you too?"

"Dad he already hates me so much"

"I know honey but you can't control who you fall in love with, I know it's awful and we really don't need this, but there's nothing we can do about it now and truthfully I don't care, you're alive baby and I'm just so happy" He hugs me again.

"I think she may loves me too, but it is so damn hard and complicated and I keep hurting her"

"Don't worry okay? Things are gonna get better and I'm gonna be always right next to you, no matter what"

"Thank you dad" We stay there talking a bit until I fall asleep.

When I wake up he's sleeping on the chair next to my bed, I get up and put on some clothes, Quinn's clothes, I walk into the kitchen, I drink some water and lean on the table, my body hurts so fucking much. Paul's dead, Quinn killed him, I can't believe she did it, she saved my life, is she in trouble with the police?

My dad wakes up and starts shouting my name, I shouldn't have left him alone, he runs to me and calms down once he sees me. He orders me to go straight to bed, it's gonna be hard, he's never gonna leave me alone, while I go back to bed I hear the front door get close, Quinn must be back. I hear her and Brianna talk then they walk into the bedroom, Brianna lays in the bed next to me while Quinn stays on the door looking uncomfortable at my dad.

"Captain"

"Quinn you can call me by my name"

"I'll stay with captain" She seems in thoughts, what happened?

"Are you in trouble?" She looks at me "For Paul?"

"No, I just have lots of paper to do and some people to talk to"

"Then what happened?"

"Can we talk alone?" Brianna stands up and leave, but my dad stays there, he doesn't want to leave me but I assure him that I'm not going anywhere so he leaves us. Quinn sits on the bed and takes my hand "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, what happened? Were you fired?"

"No I told you it's fine, I really had to do lots of papers, I'm a cop and I killed a man, there's a procedure and then Greg died in the hospital so lots of burocrazie.. I were with Ethan, it didn't go really well"

"Quinn.."

"I know I know, but I couldn't wait anymore, please don't be mad"

"How could I be mad at you? Quinn you did everything for me, I'm just.. You know that Ethan is a sore subject"

"I know" She leans on me and pecks my lips "I wanna hold you and wake up in your arms and know you'll stay with me without running away"

"I'll be here" She lays down and hugs me carefully to not hurt me before closing her eyes.

When I wake up again Quinn is still hugging me, I don't know what time it is or if it's already tomorrow, I look down at her and still can't believe it, Brianna is sleeping on the armchair she must have entered the room once we fell asleep. Someone rings on the door and I let them sleep but once understood that they don't wanna go away I shake Quinn, she groans against me, my dad must have left.

"Someone's outside"

"They'll go away" She says not even opening her eyes.

"It's been 5 minutes"

"QUINN I KNOW YOU'RE HOME" We hear from outside, it's Ethan, I sit up immediately and I groan for the pain, Quinn immediately sits and touches my wound.

"Stay down, I'll make him leave" She stands up and wakes Brianna who sits next to me.

We hear them talk and shout, they're fighting then we hear silence, I have all these flashbacks. Ethan starts shouting asking who's here, maybe my clothes are around, I panic, he's gonna find me, Brianna stands up and goes there closing the door behind her. I hear them still shouting, Brianna told him they were drinking and she slept here, her presence doesn't stop him to fight with Quinn.

She said it didn't went well, I try to not listen to them but they're really loud, after awhile Brianna comes back in the room. We stay there for almost an hour and then we hear the front door slam close and Brianna walks out leaving the door open, they don't say anything, Quinn comes to bed and lays down saying nothing. I see she's crying, I take her hand and she looks at me, I hug her and she cries on my shoulder, I let her, she falls asleep eventually while I lay wide awake.

 **A lot happened in this chapter.. Did you like it?**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up and my head is hurting a bit, but I can feel my body it's getting better. I'm still in Quinn's bed, it feels I'm here since forever, what it is? Four days maybe? I don't even know, God I need a shower, I still haven't showered since that day. I get up and go to the kitchen, is someone here? I can't be alone, none of them let me stay here alone, someone must be here, as I get to the door I here them talk.

Quinn, Brianna and my dad are in the kitchen talking, I stay quiet and listen to them, my dad is concerned about Ethan he has been asking about Quinn and he doesn't know what to tell him. He doesn't know how to handle all of this, he asks Brianna to help him but she can't because it seems Ethan kinda blames her for the break up, as Brianna must have convinced or influenced Quinn to break up with him. As if someone can make Quinn do something she doesn't want to!

I don't wanna be a martir but I blame myself for all of this. I know I didn't do it on purpose, I can't decide who I fall into, but why the hell did she have to be my brother's girfriend?! I just feel so good when I'm with her and I don't wanna ignore it, then Bri and my dad seems to be on my side on this so maybe it's not so bad. I just can't stop thinking about what's gonna happen from now on, how am I gonna be with her? I must "come back to life", then talk to Ethan, maybe he's gonna be kinda fine with it but then we'll have to tell him about us and he's gonna be definetely not fine and eventually he's gonna find out about me being the masked girl..

Yeah, it's so damn complicated and I'm not ready to front all of that. I open the door and join them, they all get up and try to help me but I stop them, I can walk fine, I sit on the chair and they all look at me waiting for something.

"Do you really think we're gonna be fine?" My dad was going to say something, but I stop him "Ethan too?" He doesn't say anything.

"San I know that Ethan and I don't get along, but he's kinda family, even if I don't like him I don't want to hurt him, but things happen and he has to learn how to handle them, this goes beyond you" Bri says taking my hand.

"You have your past and this is gonna hit him really hard since your history, but our relationship wasn't perfect even before you arrived" Quinn says.

"Sanny, baby, I know that in the past I took his side and still kinda protect you for all the consequences, but there're some moments in life when you just have to front your own problems even if you know it's gonna be hard and bad and eventually you could hurt someone else, but more you go on and more the problem gets bigger so, before or later you must do it" My dad says "You're both my children and there's no way to get out of this without hurting one of you, but I think that you being alive is more important, everything else comes after that, you're fucking alive baby, we thought you were dead for almost six years, he must accept everything, because I won't let you go, not again" He says crying, I get up and hug him.

"Thank you dad"

"I'm gonna be with you baby girl" I lean back and smile to him.

"Okay, we're gonna do this, but first we have to think how to and before that, I really need to take a shower, I sting"

"Come on lets go" Brinna says taking my hand.

She gets in the shower with me and helps me, the wound hurts and I can't really move my body so she has to most of the work. When I get out she helps me with my clothes and then she does my hair, I look in the mirror and I see for the first time the damages. I could feel it, I have stitches on my face, mostly on my cheeks and lips, Paul did a number on me, whoever took care of me did a good job, they're healing great and my face isn't swollen anymore.

Brianna tells me she's happy I'm gonna come back, 'cause she really wants to hang out with me as before, she's just concerned how her parents are gonna take it. I didn't think about them, I liked them before, now not really since how they're acting with Brianna but I don't want them to hurt more.

* * *

Another week of completely healing and I'm ready to come back on my feet, they all forbid me to go out as the masked girl still, but I can finally go to the bathroom alone! Now we're on war 'cause I feel better and I can get out of Quinn's house and they're all offering a home to me, Quinn wants me to stay she must be still scared of me to get hurt or that I'll run away again, my dad want me to go home with him, to our home, he misses me but I think he's scared I'll be gone again and Bri, well we're partners in crime.

I choose Bri, I'm already staying there and I feel great to be there, I won't feel comfortable living with my dad and then with Ethan in this story, home isn't the right place to be, then Quinn, well I think that since we're becoming a couple it's too soon to live together, we're still getting to know each other. So in the end they drive me back to Bri's but it's not like it changed something, Quinn and my dad are always here.

"Ehy wake up" Someone shooks me.

"What the hell? Bri what do you want, it's.. Fuck Bri it's 7 am!" I hide my face in the pillow.

"Ehy wake up I have all these ideas in my head" I turn to her.

"What about?"

"Your come back"

"And you woke me up for that? I should have stayed with Quinn"

"Yes of course, she would have woke you up at 6, who do you think I talk on the phone constantly? We're planning everything"

"You two.. Come on, tell me everything" I sit up on the bed and listen to her, I have to surrender!

She explains to me that we could do two good things at once, she think I should come back from that horrible island maybe stealing some of their boats and then I'm gonna bring the police there and destroy everything Paul did, the only problem is that those people could tell them what I've done, but I tell her that they're probably all dead. Paul always said that if he wasn't gonna come back or call after a day they must have kill everyone and dissappear, destroying his researches.

I really don't want to go back there, I promised my self I would never, but it seems I have to do it, what I'm gonna say people in the city once I'm back? This way they would know where I was and what happened, I tell Bri to go on with the plan, but to be really carefull, she tells me I should talk to Quinn 'cause she's confused as shit about this plan, she keeps asking her what's the matter with the island.

Tell Quinn the truth goes beyond our "relationship", even if we weren't romantically involved I would tell her, she believed in me even if I proved her wrong, she was loyal to me and Bri, she helped us, she saved my life, she killed Paul. I want to tell her, it's not like I feel I have to, maybe a bit, but mostly I want to 'cause I want to share it with her even if I'm scared she's gonna judge me or it's gonna scare her away from me.

I drive to her house and get into her apartment, she gave me the keys, I would have entered anyway so she just gave them to me so I don't have to climb the building. I send her a text and wait for her to come back from the police station, while here I look around, the board with my informations is gone and so did the photos with Ethan, I sit back and put the bottle of tequila I brought on the table, we're gonna need it.

When she arrives she pecks my lips and sits in front of me, she looks curiously at the bottle and the glasses but I tell her to not worry and sit down. I start telling her why the island is so important, it's not just a location we picked, I tell her everything, from the start, even if Ethan must have already told her.

I tell her about Brittany, the storm and how Paul found me in the ocean. This time I tell her everything and I go deep, I tell her evertything they did to me and everything I've done to them and to the others. She's crying and she keeps saying she can't believe it, that's so horrible that it seems an horror story someone made up. She throws her self on me and hugs me hard sobbing in my arms, I caress her hair trying to reassure her, it's in the past now and thanks to her too. After awhile she gots up from my lap and starts to walk back and forth thinking .

"You can't go back there San, I don't want you to put a feet on that island"

"I don't want to Quinn, but I have to, Bri is right, if I come back from no where it's gonna be harder and people would get suspicious"

"I don't care what people would think, it's awfull and what if someone recognize you? Have you thought about that? It would be worse that just suspicious"

"Paul made a plan in case he wouldn't come back, to kill everyone who were inprisoned and to burn all the papers so no one could arrive to the people who were involved"

"And they would have? What if someone is taking the charge of everything? Paul isn't there anymore, someone else could have took his place"

"That's why I agreed to do it, once the police would find me I'm gonna bring them there to stop everything"

"But what if someone recognize you?"

"Well, when I go there I'm gonna see what's left"

"WHAT? Absolutely not! Are you crazy?"

"Quinn please, you need to trust me, I know that island really well, I explored every inch of that infernal place so I could get out of it. I know how to move on it and most of the people are gonna be dead or gone already so believe me when I say that I'm gonna come back and no one is gonna hurt me anymone. We already took care of the ones who were really dangerous"

"I still don't like it" I stand up and take her hands in mine.

"You were talking with Brianna about this from days"

"Yes but I didn't know all of this"

"Are you gonna be fine?"

"It's not like I have a choice right?"

"Nope, everything's gonna be fine okay?"

I kiss her and she puts her hands on my cheeks, we kiss passionaly and I press her body on mine, we keep going until we need air, I lean my forehead on hers and then kiss her again, things are getting hot but she stops me.

"No, we're not doing this, we're not doing this after you told you're going back there and I'm scared something's gonna happen to you"

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What? No, you have to tell me every single detail about this sick plan"

"Fine, let's go home with me, I don't even know the details, Brianna is settling everything"

We go back and eat lunch all together before Brinna shakes our head with her insane plan!

She does things big, I don't even want to know how her mind works because she's insane, apparentely we're gonna fly above the island and I'm gonna skydive on it because no one has to find any suspicious movement around it or they could discover something. Yeah anyway skydive, Quinn is already freaking out, Bri is gonna keep going to an airport not too far as in she's on vacation, she can afford it, then I'm gonna take a look at the island see if someone is there and if there's still some trace of me on it.

I'm gonna steal a boat and escape to find the first port around and call my dad, they're gonna come and bring me home, we're gonna call Brianna and her parents and then I'm gonna tell them about the island making them go there and destroy every criminal trace. Brianna already has her little plane booked and the pilot is someone who owns her a favor, she asked him to let her throw outside her sister ashes so she has an excuse to open the tailgate to make me go down, now we have to just put me inside without no one noticing me. If what happened to me didn't happened I would think this plan is really insane, as action movie insane.

* * *

Two week after

I have to say I'm a bit scared, I'm finally into the little plane, it wasn't really easy especially with the huge bag on my back, but here I'm, hidden in a little compartment. What's scaring me is the skydiving, I never did it and watching on youtube how to do it, it didn't really help, I never jumped off a plane! I hear noises, they're here, I hear Brianna says the pilot she's gonna stay back here because she wants to pray and to talk to her sister, I roll my eyes, once he gets away she lets me out.

"How're you doing?" She asks smiling.

"Funny.. I don't know if I'm ready to jump off"

"I can't believe skydiving scares you"

"Why the hell would someone jump off a plane? Willingly!"

She checks on her ipad our route, once we're almost in the right position she tells me to get ready, as if I have to do something, I just shrug my shoulder and wait. She hits two times the plane wall and the pilot opens the tailgate, I look down and I sit back down.

"Come on Santana it's time to go down"

"What if it doesn't open?"

"Well Quinn would be really pisses!" Oh my God, I'm so gonna die! "Come on San you can do it, you survived to horrible things, this is just a little walk for you, have you looked down? It's awesome" She says nodding her head enthusiastically.

I get up and take a look down and she pushes me down, I shout out of lungs, what the hell, I'm so gonna kill her, I start turning on myself, getting faster and faster, I slowly manage to open my arms and legs so I go down without rolling. If it weren't so scary and I weren't shitting in my pants, it could me beautiful, if you like this kind of things! I check the watch Brianna gave me, it says when I have to pull the parachute, but still nothing, it seems forever, fucking tell me to open it! Finally I can pull it and everything goes fine, shit, I pretend to know what I'm doing until finally I can see the island better, I can't believe I said finally.

I'm still in the air, I look down and it doesn't look like I'm gonna land on the ground, I pray to not end up drowning in the ocean, it's getting closer and closer and I just wanna close my eyes, but I can't. Once almost in the water I hold my breath until I collide in the ocean, it isn't soft, fuck, thankfully I'm not a man! I swim to the surface and breathe again, I look around and then up, I can still see the little plan, it's still going so he didn't see me.

I swim to the beach taking with me the parachute and it weighs a lot, I finally can put my feet on the sand and I let my self fall on the ground, I lay on my back for some minute, just breathing and try to recover some strenght. Once I feel better I get up and hide the parachute near a tree and then I start walking, I remember every single tree, every single inch of this ground. I arrive near the labs and I climb a tree, I need more visual in case someone is still here, but nothing moves, no sounds, no.. Nothing.

I climb down and walk there, but still carefully, I go towards the dormitories, there was always someone in there, I look inside from the little window, there's someone, but they don't move, are they sleeping? I look around and then I enter, I get near them, they seems dead, I put my fingers on their neck and no pulse, they're dead, I get up and I see their wounds, someone killed them. I walk around and watch for every single thing, personal effects, papers, stuff, nothing brings to me, so I just leave them there, it could help the police to identifiy them.

I get out and go to the cells, it stinks so bad, the stink of death, as I open the door I cover my nose, it's awfully, bodies everywhere, they killed everyone, I checked them all in case, no one survived. I get out and go to the labs, I destroyed all my researches so I know I won't find them there, I enter and stay low, I check every little office, I see some notebook and they almost got the formula I did, Paul must have memorizied most of it, he always checked my work. I leave everything as it was, I exit and go to my dormitory, I open the door and it's a mess, they must have searched for my notes, I checked everything, every little piece of paper, nothing can incrime here, I leave everything there, my clothes and some drawing I did just to not go crazy, they left everything in there.

I go into Paul's, someone must have searched for something here too, but it's not a mess as mine, clothes, some stuff he liked and then I find a book, it was hidden under the floor, there's a list, a list of all the people who worked for him or was imprisoned by him, my name is writter there too, is one of the latest. He put a cross near every one he killed or who died because there's one near mine too.

There're like five pages, he was a monster, I keep looking and he wrote about the plants and the drug, his researchs, the original formula and how he changed it with time. Then he wrote about his traffic, the cities and the people who he sell mostly, obviously New City is there and there's the name of the dealer the police caught. I go to the last pages and I see my name on it, there's a scheme, an hierarchical one, his name is the first one, then there's Marcus and Greg with written 'second in command', then some other written 'selling' and some other written 'connections' and the last is mine.

 _SANTANA LOPEZ drug._

Shit, I rip the page off and put it in my pocked, people names are already in the book, I put the book where was hidden and I leave. I walk around the camp and nothing else is found, now there's only a place I have to check, the other side of the island, where the main boat docks and all the other little ones are hidden, there's also some car and bikes, let's say it's the mechanic side, I learned there my mechanic skills.

Getting closer I hear noises, someone is still here, once there I climb a tree again and watch them, there're four men, I already saw them, but I don't know them, I didn't know everyone, but I tried to memorize every face. They're getting ready to leave and I can't let them, for what I've seen and even thanks to Paul's book they're the only ones left, if I take them we can all close this drug crap.

I jump down and run toward the beach, but hidding myself into the forest so they can't see me, I get in the water from another side and swim there, trying to stay underwater as much as I can, once I reach the hull they're gonna use I hold on that. One of them is on it already and the other three are on the beach packing, I climb in and jump on him covering his mouth and with my other hand I slaughter him, I stay down and look at the other tree, they didn't hear anything.

I take his gun and go back into the water, I slowly swim toward the shore, I get out of the water and I shoot one of them in the head, the other two take their gun and look into my direction, I have the time to shoot one of them too but the other one starts shooting on me. He gets my leg and I almost fall, I get his arm, he starts to run toward the forest and if he gets there I'm gonna be an easy target, I get back in place and shoot him again, this time right in the head making him fall dead immediately. I walk out the water, I hear someone groining, one is still alive, but he lost his gun, I go to him and I kick his gun away just in case.

"I know you" He says in pain "Yo-you're the girl, the lab girl"

"Is someone else here?" He shakes his head no "Is someone else alive? Did someone else left?"

"N-no, you're the only one w-who managed to eacape, we killed everybody else a-as Paul said if he-"

"He's dead"

"Are you gonna kill me?" I say nothing "Just do it, put an end to this hell" I just shoot him in the head and fall next to him.

This island wasn't hell just for me, is it so bad that I feel good? I've just killed four more people. If it weren't for Bri, Quinn and my dad I would burn everything, I would let this whole island burn, everything burns in hell right? I open their bag and I see there's drug, they were going to sell what was left, it's dark now, it can wait tomorrow, I bandage my leg and I lay down again, falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up as the sun starts rising, this is the only good thing about the island, the sight. I have some work to do, Quinn and Bri gave me three days to call my dad or they're gonna come here to find me, I start a fire near the beach, I put in there the bags with drugs and the paper I had in my pocket then I take a car and go back on the other side of the island and take the parachute and bring it to the fire, I need no trace, I destroy Brianna's watch too then I put the gun I used to kill those men in the hand of one of them, but not before I've cleaned it from my fingerprints, I place them close to each other as they all fought and killed eachother, I take the one I slaughtered down the boat and put it on the beach too. I just wash away the blood with water, the cops are gonna find everybody's blood everywhere here so.

I check the boats and the cars, nothing is in it, just weapons, once the fire destroys the parachute, and it takes hours, I take the ashes and throw them into the sea. I finish my check on the island, I go even where's only forest and no one ever went just in case, all clear, I go to my "secret place", there was this little cave hidden from trees, I ended up there by mistake, I was looking around and I slipped, I fell and I tried to hold on this tree but when I touched it it feel, making me end up inside of the cave, it was my nest, I went there when I wanted to cry, after I killed somebody and when I really was on the edge.

I enter and I see the write I did on the stone wall _RIP BRITTANY & SANTANA_, at the beginning my name wasn't on it, but after my first experiment I added mine too. Then I did the classis days mark, there're lots, too many, I came here when I wanted to kill my self because it was too much and then again when I planned my escape instead. I kiss my fingers and touch the cold stone where Brittany's name is written and leave.

I go back to the beach and start driving the hull to the nearest port, I try to get my inner actress out, I have to be shaken and scared and tired, when I see the port I get ready, I start crying and when I arrive I don't stop, I let the boat crash on the pier because I don't know how to drive it, obvioulsy! I see people run to me, I get up and try to get down the boat, some men get me out of it and start asking questions, I keep saying I'm free, they brought me inside the port and put a blanket around my shoulders, then they called the police.

When they arrive I tell them I just want my parents, my dad, I tell them he's a cop in New City, I beg them to call him, they asked my name and I tell them, I know my dad is expecting my call, but my mom and my brother are not. They then bring me to the hspital to check me and fix the wound on my leg.

Three hours later my dad arrives with an helicopter, but I didn't expect to see Quinn with him, I can understand my mom isn't here yet, she needs more time to arrive, but where's Ethan? They enter and my dad runs to me, we hug and we cry, I look up and see Quinn, I can see she's relieved, they leave us alone, to give us time and space.

"Everything went well?" He asks.

"Yes, Ethan isn't here"

"He's trying to elaborate, I just told him you're alive, just you, he's gonna wait home for you"

"And mom?"

"I think she fainted, she'll be here as soon as she can"

"Why Quinn is here?"

"I tried to leave her home, but she's so stubborn, if someone says anything she's here to help me with the investigations, I'm your father my judgment could be not fair"

The police insists to talk to me now, they let my dad stay and he asks if Quinn could stay, I tell them the story, I just don't say about me being involved with the drug, directly,when they ask me why Paul would help me I tell them he pitied me and that he never touched girls so he didn't want his men to do it also, I say them he used me to feed the prisoners, his men were too aggressive and other little things like transportations, or go take the plants.

I tell them that last week was weird, Paul left and some of his men wanted to take his place, then yesterday I woke up and caos was around, I hear the shouts and the gunshots, they were all dead, the ones left alive were fighting eachother so I run and run until I got to the boat, that's how I got here. They ask me how I was able to drive a boat and I tell them I'm not, but when I was there I studied lots of things, how to read maps so I could arrive to this port and how you could drive a boat, I just followed the theory, the boat got crashed on the pier after all right?! They want me to bring them there so they could go futher with the investigations and find this drug island, I say yes, but my dad insists for me to rest at least for today, tomorrow I could bring them there.

They brought us to an hotel and give us a double room so we can stay connect, as soon as my dad closes the door Quinn jumps on me hugging me tight.

"I could barely hold it, I was just a tiny step away to bring you back Santana" She says in my neck.

"I'm fine Quinn, you shouldn't have come"

"Are you crazy?" My dad clears his throat and she immediately lets me go "I'm sorry Captain"

"I really think you should stop calling me that by now"

"That's the excatly reason why I keep calling you captain, Captain" He rolls his eyes.

"I don't know if I'm ready to see mom, or Ethan or Brittany's parents"

"You weren't ready to see your dad too, but then you did it, you'll be fine, don't worry, they're just gonna be happy"

"Only my mom, the Pierces are gonna be so hurt that it's just me and Ethan, well we know"

"Well then just take me, your dad and mom and Brianna okay? Now take a shower and sleep" I roll my eyes and do what she said, Quinn and I sleep in the same bed while dad stays in the other room.

* * *

Loud, really loud knocks on the door wake us, I sit up from the bed and Quinn gets up just in case, my dad go to open the door and Brianna runs to me, jumping on the bed making me lay down again with her body. She says my mom and her parents are down with the police, she told them she couldn't wait so she run up here.

Once all ready we go down, Quinn and Brianna are holding my hands, but when the elevator stops Quinn leaves mine and takes a step back. I walk out and I see them, they're talking with the cops, my mom still hasn't see me, the Pierces look at me, but they stay there, they just make mom turn, she's crying, she comes to me, she touches my face and I hold my breath. She hugs me and I start crying in her arms, I missed my mom so much, Brianna lets me go and she sits with her parents while my dad goes talking to the cops with Quinn.

She keeps saying she missed me so much that she knew I was alive, that I was somewhere, that I would have come back to them, that's probably why they divorced. We sit alone and she asks me what happened and I tell her making her cry evem more, we stay there for some time and then the Pierces come to me, I stand up, I can't even look at them. Before they could say anything I say I'm sorry and I cry, this time I can't stop, they should be in front of Brittany not me, but they hug me, I didn't expect that, maybe a hand on my shoulder, but not an hug. They hug me and tell me that it's okay, it wasn't my fault, they're happy I'm alive, I don't know if they're telling the truth or if Brianna talked to them before, but I need to believe in this. We all sit together and talk, they have the right to know how their daughter died, as I can see it seems Brianna isn't still talking to them, but I don't say anything.

After hours, exhausting hours, the Pierces say goodbye to me, Brianna stays, the cops come to me asking for the island, my mom wants them to leave me alone, they just found me, but I tell her it's okay, I want them to go there. They give me some map and I try to seem a bit confused and in the end I give them the location, they want to leave now and I agree, Bri and my mom want to come too, but thankfully the cops stop them immediately, but I couldn't stop Quinn from coming.

* * *

 **What a chapter! Did you like it?**


	13. Chapter 13

They cops must have organized everything yesterday night because we're not the only ones, three other boats are following us. There're lots of cops and coroners and some other people, after hours of navigation we arrive, I make them land on from where I escaped.

I make them look at everything, just as I did two days ago, we found all the bodies, just as they were left and how I left them, they call for reinforcements, they didn't expect to find so many bodies, they're gonna leave them here and just bring back the evidences for the drug case. The other boats are gonna take the bodies, I have to tell my dad about the book hidden in Paul's room, they weren't able to find it, my dad fakes to fall because the floor wasn't flat so they checked and finally find the book, it's gonna help them to identify everyone, with my help obviously.

When they checked the last part of the island, the beach, they find the four other bodies, they say they must have killed eachother 'cause they're death came after all the others, Quinn looks at me and I look down, she knows. It's late and dark, some of them are gonna stay here while the others are gonna come back, I tell them that they can do whatever they want, but I'm wanna leave and never come back. They let me go, but I still have to come back to the port and stay there to identify everyone before I can go home, I agree and my dad too.

We go back and Brianna and my mom are where we left them even if it's late, Quinn runs to our room and I really want to follow her but I can't, I look at Bri and she's already up walking in her direction. I stay with my parents, we go eat something, we talk a bit, they told me about their divorce and that she leaves in another city, she's a teacher. She asks me to go stay with her, but I tell her I want to go back home and that I wanna be close to Brianna, she understands, but I see she's disappointed, I tell her she can come visit me whenever she wants and that I'll go visit her too.

Bri calls my dad asking for us and she joins us at the restaurant, my mom asks about Ethan, she talks to him on the phone, but he doesn't say much, my dad tells her he's busy with work and that he just broke up with his girlfriend, Quinn. Thankfully she doesn't link that Quinn to the cop Quinn who's here, but she asks me if I'm happy to see Ethan and Brianna almost chokes with the water she's drinking. I tell her yes, but that I'm scared, last time he saw me we were fighting and he told me to leave him and never come back, she says it's stupid, he must be happy to see me but I remind her about Brittany. We stop talking about Ethan and keep eating having a nice dinner, when we go back to our room my dad goes straight into his bedroom, Quinn is already under the blankets, I undress and join her in the bed, I hug her from behind and she takes my hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask leaning my head on hers.

"It was awful and I'm not talking about all those bodies"

"I know" She turns and we put our interwined hands between us.

"I saw your nightmare, it was real, deep down a part of me did wish you made up the island, how something so horrible could be real? I saw the cells and I start thinking about what you told me, what he did to them and everything became too much"

"What I did to them too"

"No what you had to do, it was him, it's awful, I just, I still can't believe it, you see that kind of things on movies you never think it could happen in real life, or to someone close to you"

"I know, I thought that too"

I peck her lips and hug her, falling asleep immediately, I'm a step away from freedom.

In the morning I let Quinn sleep, she's exausted, mostly emotionally, my dad is already waiting for me outside the door, we go down and the police is already here, maybe they never left. They brought us to the station where I'm gonna identify everyone, hours later we finally managed to put a name almost on every body so they set me free.

Quinn is already in the hall with Brianna and my mom, they're ready to leave and me too, I can finally leave the island behind me, even if I know it'll never leave me, but most of the work is done so. Brianna booked the same plane she used to bring me on the island to take us back home, so we can leave immediately, once home lots of police cars are waiting for us. The airport is full of journalists, my dad covers my face and Quinn helps Brianna, we enter a car and they bring us to Brianna's house.

"Why are we here?" My mom asks.

"I'm gonna stay here" I say.

"Why?"

"I wanna live with Brianna, she's alone and she's family too"

"Of course, honey don't get me wrong" She says looking at Bri "Why don't you stay with your dad? He's alone too and it's your dad and your home"

"I know but I'm gonna feel more comfortable here" She stays quiet.

"I'm gonna go take some pizza" My dad says leaving.

"Maybe we should call Ethan, maybe he wants to come" I don't say anything, I see her look at Quinn sometimes.

"I don't think he would come even if we call him, maybe we should wait until he's ready or Santana's ready" Brianna says.

"Ready for what exactly? You're alive, he should be here already"

"Mom I already told you, we already didn't get along, then.. I don't even know where we stand now, it's fine really, we'll see eachother.. Eventually"

"But it has no sense!" She says.

"He wouldn't come here anyway because I live here and we fought" Bri says.

"How come?"

"Mom it's not your business"

"Fine" Just in time my dad comes back with the food "Oh thank you umh.." She talks to Quinn.

"Fabray" She says immediately "Umh, Quinn Fabray"

"Thank you for your help officer Fabray, I think you can go now" She says and then looks at my dad, she didn't say it to be rude but just because Quinn is a "stranger" between us, she did her work and brought us home so now she can leave. Quinn looks at me and I really don't know what to say, I shouldn't know her! She smiles to us and walk to the door, I immediately follow her while my dad tries to distract my mom.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's fine, I'll call you later maybe?"

"I'm probably gonna pass by your apartment"

"There're a lot of jurnalists outside ready to catch you San, why risk? Call me later and we're gonna see eachother tomorrow okay?" I nod and she leaves.

* * *

The morning after Brianna comes into my room at 7 am, I ask her why the hell she's up this early and she says my mom it's already here and cooking some breakfast for us. I roll my eyes, I love my mom, but I won't live as before, I can't even if I wanted to, I just want her to go home, it's gonna be easier with her far far from here. The door bell rings and we look at each other, my mom shouts that she's gonna open and then we hear nothing, I'm getting scared, what if it's Ethan? What if she invited him? After some minute Quinn opens the door and we breathe in relief. She lies next to me and I put my arm around her shoulders, Bri stays sit on the bed looking at us.

"Your mom keeps calling me Officer Fabray, I'm not even in my uniform"

"She doesn't know you" I say taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Yes why don't we tell her who you are? I always wanted to give someone an heart attack!" Brianna says enthusiastically.

"Shut up" Quinn says throwing my pillow on her and I laugh "You're on every journal and I'm too, Ethan called me"

"What did he say?"

"I didn't answer"

"You should, he's probably confuses" Brianna says and her phone starts ringing.

"When you talk about the devil" Quinn says taking her phone "Do you really think I should answer it?"

"Yes if you want to, you can always hang up on him if he starts to bother you" I peck her lips and she stands up and leave taking the call.

"This is weird, your girlfriend-"

"We're not, I mean, we haven't, I-"

"Okay stop before your head goes crazy, your "almost" girlfriend is talking with your brother, her ex boyfriend, in my house and with your mom in the kitchen"

"Lets go"

Once we're ready we go down and the table is full of food, wow, Quinn is already sitted and playing with the food on her plate. We sit next to her and she says my mom heard her talking to Ethan and she took the phone so she's now talking to him. We start eating and Quinn tell us that he called 'cause he saw her on the papers with me and he wanted to know why, so they start arguing because he don't have a say on her life. Then she tells him she was doing her work and that she wanted to be there for Brianna and he got mad and thankfully my mom then took the phone. Now she walks to the table and she gives the phone back to Quinn, she starts eating in silent, which is weird knowing my mother.

"So you're Ethan's ex girlfriend" Quinn nods and I stop eating, Brianna instead seems pleased, she's such a teeneger! "Why are you here if you two broke up?"

"Well, mrs Lopez I don't wanna be rude, but it's not your business" Here Brianna and I both choke, Brianna almost starts laughing "Anyway Brianna is my friend and mr Lopez is my captain so, there's a problem here?"

"No no, he just said some things"

"I can imagine" Brianna say rolling her eyes and I push her, my mom looks at us "I'm sorry, I told you, I fought with Ethan and Quinn was there too, we became friends after that and he kinda blames me for their break up"

"Well it looks like you may have done something" My mom says and I look at her in sbelief.

"Lets get some things clear mrs Lopez, your son is a child, I have nothing to do in their break up, your son didn't even tell Quinn about Santana or Brittany, because he's just a baby that can't face anything, look at what he did now, who gives him the right to fight to Quinn because she was with us? Fuck him for not being here. You're in my house so I would really appreaciate if you were a bit more respectful of me and Quinn"

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Quinn, it's not my place to talk about your relationship"

"Maybe you should go and talk to him mom"

"I don't wanna leave you"

"Mom I'm not going anywhere, just go and tell him to stop calling Quinn"

Eventually she leaves and we all breathe. Brianna goes to take a shower and we go into the living room, I sit on the couch and she sits on my lap, I smile and she puts her arms around my neck and peck my lips.

"Your mom doesn't like me already"

"As Ethan's ex girlfriend, she's gonna love you as mine"

"Yours ummh?" She takes my lips with hers "We should probably talk about it" She smiles and then kisses me again.

She makes her arms slide down and leave her hands on my neck, we keep kissing, my hand on her legs, I try to not let it wonder too much, but it's so hard to control my self. She drives me crazy, once our kissing turns in hot making out she moves and straddles me instead, my hands go straight to her ass, bringing her closer to me immediately. She moans in my mouth while kissing and I fondle her ass, it's getting too hot, I lean back to breathe 'cause I'm breathless, she starts kissing slowly my neck, my hand goes to her hair, shit I like her so much.

"Quinn.. Quinn baby"

"Mhh?" She doesn't stop.

"Quinn you're killing me"

"What?" She leans back from my neck looking at me.

"I need a minute" I say closing my eyes and laying my head back on the couch, my hands fall on her hips.

"Are you okay?" She starts playing with my hair.

"I'm far too okay" She giggles "It's not funny" She kisses my chin and I look at her "You're so damn gorgeous"

She pecks me one last time and then she sits next to me, we relax on the couch and wait for the others to come back. After some hour my dad comes back and he seems upset, he tells us my mom convinced Ethan to come here, to see me. I start panicking, I'm not ready, Brianna sits next to me and takes my hand, Quinn stands up probably ready to leave but the front door opens and my mom and Ethan enter, the room becomes really quiet.

He looks at me, he opens his mouth but he says nothing, I can't say anything neighter, we keep staring at eachother until my mom elbows him making us look away from eachother.

"I'm sorry" He says, is he talking to me? I look at Quinn and she shrugs her shoulders "Santana" I look back at him as soon as I hear my name comes out of his lips "It was fault, if I didn't yell at you to go away nothing of this would have happened and Brittany.."

"It wasn't your fault Ethan, we all acted bad, me firstly and the storm.. It was nobody's fault" I stand up and walk near him but still leaving some distance between us.

"Do you really believe it? 'Cause I know I'm really good at screwing things up" He gives a glace at Quinn, I turn to her and she looks down.

"I never blamed you so you really shouldn't" He comes to me and hugs me, I almost start crying as soon as I feel his arms around me "I'm so sorry about Brittany"

"I know, I miss her so much.. And I missed you too" I lean back and look at him, he puts his hands in his pockets as a child that doesn't know what to do, he's so lost right now.

"Okay, I think it's going good right?" My dad says.

"I'm just, it has been almost 6 years" Ethans says.

"We can take it slow Ethan, we don't have to bestie, just getting to know eachother again, slowly"

"Okay, I'm good with that, I just have to process this on my own for awhile, I'll call you maybe?" I nod and he leaves.

I sit back on the couch and Brianna hugs me, Quinn stays on her own, my mom is here so I can't really talk to her about Ethan. She leaves for some minute and comes back with a cup of tea, she gives it to me and sit on the little table in front of me.

"See? It didn't went so bad" She says.

"Mom you shouldn't have brought him here, we were not ready, you can't force us, we don't even know eachother anymore"

"I know I know, but I couldn't leave not knowing that you two didn't even saw eachother, he's hurt and alone" I can feel Brianna roll her eyes behind me "He needed a little push, but now I'm gonna leave him space I swear"

"Thank you mom"

"Maybe you could talk to him" She says to my dad.

"I already did, he wants to handle things on his own"

"Yeah you always say that and look were he got"

"Well he's a lawyer, it's not that bad!"

"He just stopped drinking, maybe if you stayed a little closer to him instead to leave him too space"

"You're the one who left town so don't blame me"

"I left town because you didn't believe me when I told you that our baby girl was still alive, and look who was right?!" She yells at him.

"Stop it! Mom don't blame dad for that, someone can hope 'til some point, but then you have to let it go, he stayed here and helped Ethan and you left. I'm not gonna blame anyone, you probably needed space, but Ethan is a man, he isn't a child, you can't always protect him or try to take his troubles away"

"You're right, I just, we should be together now, happy, my children are here and I'm just so happy" I hug her and let her cry on my shoulder.

* * *

A week later.

My mom left, she had to go back to work but she made me promise to call at least twice a week and that we'll see eachother soon.

My dad is trying really hard to not come here every hour, I can understand that for awhile he's gonna be aroud, thankfully it doesn't bother Brianna. Ethan still hasn't call, but it's not like I was expecting him to, I can only imagine the pressure my mom had on him that day and it's not like I wanna see him, well it's not like I don't want to, but with Quinn I feel so awkward and bad. I have barely put a foot outside, the press is contantly here waiting for a picture of me or for a statement , but yes this week I cheated, I sneaked out some night ago to go to Quinn's house.

This morning Brianna and Quinn convinced me to get out as Santana, I don't really wanna be asked questions or be photographed , but before or later it's gonna happen. We're gonna use Quinn as our "bodyguard", she's gonna come here in uniform and then we get out. The door bell rings and I go open, my dad is texting me no stop, I didn't even know he could text! We go to a bar I used to go with Brittany and Brianna, Quinn makes the photographers stay outside, I don't know what she told them but her face says nothing good, I smile and sit with Bri.

"What are you smiling for?" She asks.

"Ummh?" I look away from Quinn immediately "Nothing"

"Are you already girlfriends?"

".. Kinda"

"You're so weird" Quinn comes to us with coffees and sit near Santana, but not too close.

"It's amazing, I'm working but I'm kinda having the day off" She says.

"And you are with your girlfriend" Brianna says and we look at her.

"I am" Quinn says breaking the silence "Am I, right?" She asks me, I nod and look immediately down.

"Ohhh you're blushing" Brianna says and I kick her under the table "Ehy!"

We stay there for awhile, then we take a walk around, I know I'm being followed but I try to let it go, I'm the news right now so. On our way back home we run into Ethan, awkward, he looks at us, at me briefly and then at Quinn. Brianna rolls her eyes and she pushes me lightly toward him as "say something moron".

"Hi Ethan"

"Hi, you're out"

"Yes I was starting to get crazy being locked home" He looks at Quinn "She's my bodyguard" I say and Brianna giggles lightly.

"Oh, it's good.. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you, you?"

"Constantly working, it was nice seeing you Santana"

"You too" A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks Quinn, she gives me a glace and then walk away with him, not too far.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Brianna asks me.

"I don't know, do you think he'll ever give up on her?"

"Yes, once you tell him you're together"

"He'll give up on both of us at that point"

"I can't Ethan, how many times do I have to tell you?" We hear Quinn says a bit louder.

"Are you really seeing the masked girl?" He almost shouts and they both look around as anyone could have heard them.

"I don't wanna be with you" She shouts and then she goes on soflty but we can still hear them "And no I'm not seeing her, you were right it was just something new, but I'm just, I'm seeing someone else"

"Someone new? Who?"

"Leave me alone Ethan, it's not your business" She walks away from him and joins us, but she doesn't stop, she keeps walking so we follow her not say anything..

When we get home she sits on the couch and turns on the tv, Brianna looks at me and then moves her eyes slowly toward Quinn, I rolls my eyes and sit next to Quinn, she leans her head on my shoulder and I don't say anything. We stay there watching tv in silence, she'll say something when she's ready or if she just wants to, Ethan it's not our first topic or at all, maybe she'll just feel better later.

After dinner Brianna has to go to the restaurant and we stay home, we go to bed early and she asked to stay, as if she has to ask, we lay in bed and I can see she's thinking about something, I peck her lips and lay my head on her chest, she starts caressing my hair and I fall asleep.

* * *

Brianna jumps on the bed and wakes us, she tells us that my dad is downstairs cooking breakfast for us, Quinn stands up immediaty and gets ready, I take my time. We go into the kitchen and sit while my dad puts some pancakes in our plates, coffee is already in the cups then he sits and starts eating.

"Isn't your day off?" He asks Quinn who's wearing the uniform.

"I forgot to bring clothes"

"Oh.. Ohhh" He says realizing what it could mean.

"She only slept here dad" I say.

"Unfortunately" Brianna says and Quinn chokes, I caress her back.

"I saw Ethan last night, he told me he met you"

"Yes we were taking a walk"

"Did he tell you he's practically harrassing Quinn?" Brianna says, my dad leaves the fork on the table and looks at me.

"You have to tell him"

"What? Why?" I ask.

"'Cause he's hanging on Quinn, he wants her back, he told me yesterday, I told him that he has to move on but he still loves you Quinn, I know you didn't want to hurt him Quinn but this can't go on"

"I'll tell him, what if he starts drinking again?"

"He's my son, I'll deal with that"

"I'm gonna tell him" They look at me "I have to take my responsability"

"San I can tell him I'm falling for you but still nothing happened, I think it's better this way" Quinn says.

"Why let him think I'm better than before?"

"Because you are, you are not the same messed up teenager, you're a grown up woman, it's not just your fault, if it's somebody's fault it's mine you tried to push me away so many times, so I'm gonna tell him, he's probably gonna hate us anyway but I think it's better handling it this way"

"Can we just, can we just wait some more day? I think it's too soon, please I just want to have some more day" Thankfully they nod.

My dad asks me what I'm gonna do now, on the light time, I need a work and Bri tells him I'm gonna work for her if not give me all the restaurant for my self. I could help the waitresses or something, I just can't do something stable 'cause I could leave if the city needs me as the masked girl, we're gonna talk about it better. My dad leaves and we get ready to get out again, we had to stop at Quinn's house so she could change and we go shopping, now that I'm back I have to wear some other clothes when I'm out, I just have my black pants, maybe two dark shirts and my leather jacket, and that's for the other me, I have some other shirt but they're Quinn's. They made me buy an intire shop, I have so many clothes now that I don't even know if there's enough space in my room. I brought mostly jeans and t shirt, but they made me buy some dress too for my sexy times!

 **Hey guys are you still here? What do you think? Anyway there're gonna be six chapters left.**


	14. Chapter 14

I spend most of my days at the restaurant, the staff doesn't really bother me, they try to stay away, they probably don't know what to say to me. I help here and there, I help the waitresses when there're lots of people, sometimes I just help Bri with papers stuff but I try to avoid it, mostly I bartender. I did it sometimes before so I just start again, I'm not alone so if I have to leave I can, Brianna already told the stuff that I could leave sometimes, that I'm here just to help, I'm not a regular dependent.

She told them I'm the boss with her, she even changed the papars and wrote it down, we co-own this place now. Being here helps my mind mostly, this way I don't have to stay home or locked in the den. I got out sometimes, on my own, just do grocery shopping or something, people looks at me as they saw a ghost, obviously they don't talk to me, I'm the dead-survived-kidnapped captain's daughter after all!

"Ehy Santana, Officer Fabray is here, again" A waitress says to me giving me a little look, I thank her and walk out the bar to Quinn.

"You come here too often, I think the stuff is getting suspicious"

"Who cares?!"

"Not me, are you here for some reason?"

"Just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend _work hard!_ "

"Ehy I do work hard!"

"You do like three drinks a night" She laughs.

"Shut up"

"Ehy lovebirds" Brianna says join us "Quinn I love you, but can you not show up in uniform, you make people uncomfortable"

"Don't listen to her, I like your uniform"

"No you like her, it's different" Bri says again "Why don't you go making out somewhere while the adults here work?!"

"Oh my God you need sex!" I say and Quinn bursts laughing.

"You're an idiot" Bri says hitting me "And I remind you that I'm not the only one who's not gettin any"

"Yeah well.. I still get action!"

"You do" Quinn says winking at me.

"Disgusting" She walks away.

"Come on Bri come back" I say laughing.

"What's up with her?"

"The city is quiet, we don't get in action since Paul and I think she's mad with her parents, they barely talked to her when they came to see me"

"How could they leave her?"

"I'm happy you're here for her to- Ethan?"

"What?" She turns and she sees Ethan too, what is he doing here? He walks to us.

"Ehy, I wanted to talk to you, are you free?" I nod "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hi, Brianna just left.. I've gotta go" He nods and Quinn walks away.

"Do you wanna talk about something in particular?" I ask him while I walk toward a table, he follows me and we sit, there're just few clients.

"No, just some catch up if it's okay with you" I nod.

We talk for some time, nothing particular, he talked the most, it's not like I have much to say a part those five year. He told me about college and his job and some travel he did in the years. After awhile he got deep, he told me he was ashemed, because he still felt hurt about the cheating all these years, but also because he blames himself for what happened. I don't know what to say to him, I go to the bar and I take a bottle of something and two glasses and I come back to the table.

We drink in silence, I tell him that's okay to feel hurt, I did a bad thing to him so, but he shouldn't blame him self if we got on the boat, how many times I got out on the ocean with the Pierce? The storm was, no one can make a storm happen. I apologize to him, for everything, I tell him I have no excuses for what I did, even if I felt left out or that I felt this kinda competition with him where I always lose, it didn't give me the right to act like that. He says I was only a child, he must have heard it lots of time, anyway I tell him it doesn't matter, I was wrong and I can't apologize to him enough to make him understand how really sorry I am.

He just says that after what happend we should leave everything behind, he read on the newspaper what happened to me and he doesn't know what to say, what someone could ever say? I tell him I'm proud of what he does, that dad told me he won so many cases and that he just won a huge one lately, he smiles, he asks me if I really want to stay here, being a waitress/bartender, of course, it's easy and I can do my other things then Brianna bought for me so!

He tells me he didn't come to our funerals, he couldn't face being in front of our graves, he tells me about starting drinking, that now he goes regularly to the AA and that it was really hard for him to start dating again, then he met Quinn. At this point I don't know what to do, I don't wanna ruin this moment, but how can I listen him talk about falling in love with her? He says she's really different from Brittany, but in some way they're alike, I agree, I can't say in which ways too but I think the same, maybe it's just the way they make you feel. He tells me it wasn't easy at the beginnin especially since Quinn didn't know about the accident, but they managed to get out and start dating.

Their relationship started and dad eventually got along, he liked Quinn already, he just didn't want to mash up work and family. His character came in the way in their relationship sometimes, but they always solve it out until the masked girl came into the city. I'm curious so I ask what he's talking about and he tells me about this criminal that thinks she's saving the city, I want to tell him that I did and that he must watch his mouth but obviously I can't!

Anyway he says to me that Quinn cheated on him with her and he can't understand how could she, she's a cop, how can she even have feelings for a criminal, doesn't this go against her moral? He tells me he met her once, but she didn't say anything about Quinn, he thought she was a coward because she didn't say she wanted her, but anyway he lost Quinn and still doesn't understand how it could have happened, he tought they were fine and then she got distant.

I tell him that sometimes it gets time for people to understand what they want, maybe their relationship would have ended anyway even without this masked girl, he nods 'cause he says he hidden me and Brittany, he wasn't really open to her, but still hoped it could last. He tells me she's interested in somebody else and that the masked girl was just something different, he still doesn't understand her.

"There's really a masked girl who fights the bad guys?!" I ask.

"Yes right? Who does she think she is? Batman?! She probably thinks she can do whatever she wants, she entered my house and Quinn's"

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, she told me to stop drinking and well, she helped Quinn some times"

"Helped as saved?" I know I did!

"Mmh yeah" He says trying to not give it importance, I imaginaly roll my eyes! "Did Quinn tell you something about her? You spent some time together right?"

"No nothing, but you said she's interested in somebody else"

"Yeah just.. Yeah, are you friends?"

"Mhhh, well, I got to know her through the police and she knew Brianna, but yes we became friends"

"I have seen so many photos of you three together"

"Really? Someone takes pictures of me?"

"Yes, it's weird, people stop me in the streets and ask me how am I doing"

"Well they speak to you at least, everyone avoids me"

"We just don't know what to say, it took me a lot to come here"

"I'm glad you did"

"Me too, I have to go now, we'll see eachother soon?"

"Yes, bye Ethan" He smiles and leaves, I keep staring at the door until Brianna sits where he was.

"So? Did it go well?"

"Yes, we talked, well, he talked about a lots of things, Quinn too"

"Really?" I nod "You didn't tell him"

"No, it's so bad that I want some time just to be happy for my self? Since the accident I was in constant fear, now I feel good with you, my dad, Quinn, the job and after this talk even with him, so even if I know it's gonna end I wanna be 'happy' for some more day before I ruin everything"

"I understand and we're not gonna take your days away"

We keep working until we have to close, as I said the masked girl isn't get any action lately, Brianna can check from her phone for any weird activity in case something changes.

* * *

This week was awful, I spend almost everynight at Quinn's, we wanted to spend some time together, you know, we thought it was our time to.. But obviously my dad and the police station didn't thought so, every time we were about to get into something or my dad called me for whatever reason or the station called Quinn in and I ended up sleeping alone in her bed until she came back. What the fuck?!

Tonight is the night, I feel it, and it's not because I made my dad clear to not call Quinn, I really feel it, I cooked pasta for her, it's the first time I cook something and she was nice enough to eat it even if it was not that good, thanfully I bought dessert. We're on the couch watching a movie, I have my arm around her shoulders and she has her head on mine, after awhile she puts her hand on my thigh and slowly she starts caressing it.

I turn to her but she keeps looking at the screen, maybe I was wrong, maybe she wants to wait more, I look again at the screen and she starts laughing confusing me as hell, did I miss something on the movie?

"You should see your face! I don't even know why we are wasting time watchin this movie since we're trying to be alone all week"

"You're not funny" She leans on me and kisses me.

We kiss for awhile until I have enough, I slowly lean on her making her lay down on the couch under me, she puts her hands inside my shirt caressing my back. I keep kissing her until we have to stop for breathing, she smiles and my heart must have stopped, she's so beautiful. I kiss her again and my phone starts ringing and I put my head on her shoulder giving up, she caresses my hair giggling softly.

"Someone must hate me!" I take the phone, I know it's happening something because I told the only two people who could have called me that tonight no one had to knowledge me. Someone is robbing a couple, I leave Quinn and run outside to my bike, I put on my helmet and I drive the place.

"How did you even know it?" I ask Brianna through the earphone.

"I put an algorithm on my pc, so when someone shouts for help, or if there's a shot sound, or sirens, or if alarms get on, these kinda things I get notices. Anyway, how was your night?"

"Good until you called"

"It's not my fault if you don't get laid and you were the one who told me to call you even for little things, the police could take care of it"

"They're too slow-Ugh, don't tell Quinn I said that!"

I leave my bike, but keep the helmet, I didn't have the time to change, they're still here, I run to the little alley and I see a man with a knife in front of the couple, they might be in their fifty. The man is standing in front of the woman trying to protect her, the woman has some blood on her lips and I see blood on his sleeve even if it's dark, they still haven't noticed me, I walk slowly until I'm almost next to them.

The woman shouts scared I'm there to hurt them too, the robber points his knife to me shouting who the hell I was and I disarm him in a second twisting his hand and eventually his arm with just one hand, I kick him in the face knocking him down. I turn to the couple who's looking at me shocked and still scared.

"Can I have your scarf mrs?" She nods fastly and gives it to me, his husband, I see they have wedding rings, watches me carefully, I take the scarf and I tie the man on a pole "Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" The man shakes his head.

"My husband got cut on his arm" The woman says, her voice is flickering.

"I made an anonimous call to the police, they're coming, you have some minute" Bri says in my ear.

"Can I?" I move my hands toward his arm but I don't touch him, I wait until he nods, I tear his sleeve until I see the cut, it's not that deep, I use the teared sleeve to bend it "It's not bad, stay here the police is coming" And just then we hear the sirens, I walk away when the man shouts thank you, I turn for a second before I run away.

I drive back, I look at the time and it didn't take long, I go back to Quinn's apartment, but I see her car isn't there anymore, did she leave? I keep driving until I arrive home, once I park the bike I call her, walking inside the house.

"Hey where did you go?" I ask when she answers.

"I'm at the hospital" I stop.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Bri looks at me curiously.

"Someone tried to rob my parents" Oh.. OH!

"Does he have a cut in his arm maybe?"

"How do you know?"

"It was my call"

"Weird.. But thank you"

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, just shook up, the doctor is bending my dad's arm, my mom can't stop crying"

"Do you want me to come?" There's silence "I don't know, I could just be.. I don't know pick you up, but.. I don't know.. Forget it"

"San relax" She giggles "You did so much already, it's okay, you don't have to come, we're fine"

"Okay, talk to you later?"

"Yes, bye" I look at the phone, I'm confused.

"What happened?" Bri asks.

"They were Quinn's parents, the people you called for, she's at the hospital with them, it's just a check up, they're fine"

"Okay" She says slowly "So what's the matter? What's up with your face?!"

"I don't know, should I go there?"

"Probably"

"But she said I don't have to, it's not like they're bad injured"

"Then why are you confused?"

"Because I want to be there with her"

"Then go.. God you got it so bad"

"Shut up"

I change quickly my clothes and take Brianna car keys, I drive to Quinn's apartment, I know her, when she has to hurry she always forgets something, as I thought she forgot her wallet and her badge. I arrive at the hospital and once I find where they are I take a coffe from the food machine and walk there, I'm just some meters away from them, I can see them, but just now I realize how nervous I am. How much stupid do I look? Here frozen in the hospital with a coffe in my hand.

"SANTANA!" Shit I jump almost making fall the coffe on my hand, my dad is here too, he walks to me while Quinn looks at me, she's smiling "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine dad, I'm here for Quinn"

"Are you sure it's safe? What if they recognize you?"

"You didn't recognize me and I'm your daughter, I had my helmet on" He nods and walks back to Quinn's parents. I walk slowly to Quinn, but I stay back behind the courtains, so their parents don't see me, she walks to me.

"You're here" She keeps smiling and I feel so embarassed.

"Yeah, I, I thought you needed these" I give her her things.

"You brought me my badge?! " She gives me a look.

"Fine, when I asked you if you wanted me to come I meant that I wanted to be here, so I am here.. Unless you don't want me here, shit you pro-" I was starting to ramble.

"Stop it" She takes my hand "I'm happy you're here, is this my coffee?" I nod and she takes the plastic glass from my hand.

"Quinn honey what are you doing?" Her mom asks moving the courtain so they can see us, her lips are a bit swollen and his dad is sitted on the bed with his arm bended, while my dad is writing things down next to them, they all look at us and I really want to dissappear, what the hell was I thinking?! "Hello, who is she darling?"

"Umh she's.." She looks at me.

"A friend" I say a bit unsure, her mom looks at us not so convinced.

"I forgot my wallet at home and she brought it"

"Do you live together?" She asks.

"No, we.. We were having dinner, eating! We were just eating!" Quinn says.

"Umh-umh" She looks at us as she has figured us out.

They keep speaking to my dad while I stay there next to Quinn, even if it's a bit awkward I feel good, it's something a girlfriend would do right? I go take other two coffees for them too and they thank me, once my dad is done he leaves us.

"When Quinn told us about this girl I thought she was kiddin or that she was "bad news" anyway, but after tonight.." Her mom says and I look confused "The girl with the mask"

"Ohh, yeah I heard something"

"Oh darling how rude, I didn't even ask your name"

"I'm Santana Lopez, nice to meet you"

"I'm Judy and he's Russell, it's so nice to meet some of Quinn's friends, I thought she lived in the police station"

"Yeah almost" I say and Quinn pushed me.

"I have friends"

"Okay, we talked to the police and we have the papers to leave the hospital, can we go? I hate hospitals" Her fathers says.

"Yes dad, can you drive us San?" Quinn asks, I nod and when she turns I feel my face change, a huge smile appears, I look up and her mom is looking at me, I immediately turn and start walking.

I follow Quinn directions and I drive to their house, they don't live that far from the city, after I park I exit the car and wait next to it while Quinn follows them to the door, I hear her ask if they're sure they don't want her to stay, but they're fine, they say goodbye and give me goodnight before they enter the house.

We enter the car and I drive back toward Quinn's aparment, I take her hand and rest them on her thigh, she turns her head to me resting it on the headrest.

"What?" I ask.

"You, you're amazing"

"What are talking about?"

"You came, and I felt better immediately, you took care of me in some way and I think my parents like you"

"They only know my name"

"I know them, they like you, they met Ethan once, we met them casually and they give him weird looks"

"So they met Ethan?"

"Barely, anyway thank you, not just for helping them, but for coming even if you didn't have too"

When we arrive to her apartement she locks the door behind her, I'm sleeping here apparently, we go into her bedroom and she hugs me from behind, I put my hands on hers on my tunmy and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"You don't know the effect you have on me"

"Probably the same you have on me" I say and she kisses neck "Quinn baby it's late, aren't you tired?"

"I'm wide awake" She makes me turn with her hands on my hips "Are you tired?"

"Not even a bit" I smile and she kisses me again.

We start making out heavily, I hold her tight against my body, shit she feels so good, she walks pushing me lightly toward the bed and I stop her.

"I run, I've run for most of my life, from things and for things and right now, with you, I want everything to slow, I want to feel everything, you make me want to.. _Feel_ " She caresses my hair behind my neck.

"Oh my God I hate you, everytime you open that damn beautiful mouth of yours you make me fall for you even more" I smile at her words.

She kisses me, intensely as before, but slower, so slow that I don't know how to control my self, I just want to urghhhhh.. We keep kissing, I take the hem of her shirt and I take it off her body and she kisses me, last time she took care for me and I didn't forget it, I want to take care of her, make her feel good as she did to me.

I sit on the bed, in front of her and I kiss her tummy, my hands on her hips while hers are on my shoulder, I look up and she's looking down at me, at my lips on her skin precisely, I put my tongue out and lick from her bellybutton to her chest getting up in front of her. I take her bra off and give her one last glace before I take her nipple in my mouth making her moan, her hands go straight into my hair. I keep kissing and sucking her breasts while I unzip her pants, maybe she didn't even notice, with my hands I push them off her legs and her panties too, I don't waste time. I slowly kiss my way up to her neck and I put my hands behind her back, I kiss her again and she puts her arms around her neck.

I sit on the bed again, never taking off my eyes from hers, I move my hand slowly on her thigh, leaving it behind her knee and pulling it toward me and she straddles me. She starts kissing me again and I caress her thighs, she's so hot, she takes my shirt off and immediately takes my bra off too, she leans her body on mine hard kissing me again. Her chest against mine, it feels so good, so natural and it's driving me crazy, I move my hands on her back, softly, until I can't hold anymore, I drive one hand on her tummy and slowly letting it go down. She stops kissing me, leaning her front on mine, her eyes closed, her mouth a bit open, breathing hard, I can feel her breathe on my lips. I finally can touch her and I moan softly, I start slowly, caressing her and she umhs soflty, I keep doing it, but I put on some pressure and she starts moving her body too.

I enter her and she moans moving her lips against mine, she doesn't kiss me, just leans her opened lips against mine, I start moving them and then she kisses me, her arms around my shoulders, she grinds her body agaist mine making it meet my hand, we're working together, I have my arm around her hips helping me move.

She's getting closer, I can feel it, her breaths are unsteady and hard, she tries to kiss me but her moans don't allow her, I put up a pace, it's time, I get little bit faster and try to move my fingers to the right spots and she tights her hold on me. She's moaning heavily against my ear, she stopped moving probably unable to go on so I push my self, I keep going until I can finally feel her orgasms, she collasps on me and I kiss her shoulder, while she rests her head on mine. I hug her and caress her back slowly, I hear her breathing, I can hear her breath calming down, she slowly leans back and looks at me, I stop my hand and rest them on her hips.

"You're amazing" She says pecking my lips, one time, two times, three times, four.. "Are you okay? You look lost" She's looking at me, right through me.

"Yes, it'd sound chilly but, I'm lost into you"

"Good, because I'm too" She kisses me again, her hands are on my face now, caressing me softly.

"This is what I meant with wanting to feel, you make me feel everything, this is why I'm scared, _you scare me Quinn_ "

"Thank you?!" She says giggling.

"I never had feelings, real feelings before, I was young and stupid and then the island.. All I've felt was horror and fear and now with you, I have all these feelings and I'm scared, because I don't know what to do, I don't know if I'm gonna be.. Good?.. I don't wanna hurt you Quinn, 'cause I care so much, but I don't know how to act, I'm like a child, trying to learn new things"

"It's okay San, I understand it and as long as you talk to me this way it's gonna be fine, we don't have to rush into anything or do things just because, we'll go at our pace and we'll do what we feel, how does it sound?"

"Perfect" She gives me a huge smile.

"You are perfect and you must know that I have all these feelings too and it's the first time for me too, yeah I had feelings before, but they weren't so strong"

I kiss her slowly, she moves my hair behind my ears and kisses me again, she puts her hand on my chest and makes me go down until I'm on my back, she lays on me and starts kissing me again.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, I'm still exausted, last night, God, last night was amazing, Quinn and I made love endless times. Every time we "have finished" we started again, until we collapsed on the bed 'cause our bodies fisically couldn't go on anymore.

I turn my head and Quinn is heavily sleeping, I get up and put on my clothes and go into the kitchen, I make coffe and cook something, basic, I can't cook anything. I go back into the bedroom and lay next to Quinn kissing her cheek, multiple times, she groans and finally opens her eyes.

"I'm tired" She looks at me "Why are you dressed?"

"I made breakfast"

"Really?" I nod "Can you even cook?!"

"Jerk" I hit her with my pillow "Get up, you have one hour before work and you have to shower, you really need one"

Once she's ready I drive her to her car that's still at the hospital park, then I drive back home, I open the door and Bri is on the couch doing something with her laptop, she looks up at me and grins.

"Saving her parents got you lucky uh?!"

"Shut up"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I rise my brow "Not the sex part you idiot, are you ok? Aren't you overwhelmed?"

"A bit, but I'm gonna be fine, Quinn made me feel better"

"I bet"

I push her down the couch and sit on the other side, we hang out, doing nothing particularly.

* * *

Some week later.

I'm at the restaurant, there're people but not too many, so I do nothing, I go around pretending to do something, Bri is in the office doing some stuff, math stuff so I stay away. I see Quinn enter and as Bri asked she changed before coming here, someone stopped her, I guess I have to wait.

"You're practically new and you already took the good one" Cristy says, one of the waitress.

"What?"

"Quinn Fabray, she's really good, she's sweet and beautiful and a really good cop, I didn't know she was gay though, good job newbe" I widen my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're together right? I mean she's always here asking for you, you look at eachother with those puppy eyes and the photos-"

"What photos?" What's happening? I must look as an idiot right now.

"Here" She opens a magazine "You were photographed with her parents outside the hospital" I look at the photos.

"I'm- I don't even- You-" Shit I don't know what to say, my brain stops working.

"Cristy can you get table 5?" Bri says joining us and Cristy leaves "Ehy there, are you having an ictus?!"

"She thinks Quinn and I are together"

"Well you and Quinn are together"

"Yes but no one should know!" Quinn comes to us.

"Ehy, what's up?"

"You're girlfriend is insane" I glare at her "A waitress thinks you're together"

" _And_?" Quinn says, like what's wrong with that? We're together! "Ohhh" She realizes what does it mean "This is about Ethan"

"I'm tired of this, San you survived the island for God's sake, you have to tell Ethan, this is getting stupid and I'm tired of this situation, have some respect for yourself, for Quinn and for Ethan too, you can't keep lying" And with that she leaves us.

"It's time I talk to Ethan, he must have seen these photos too" She says.

"Are you sure you want to tell him? I should be with you"

"San we already talked about it, it's better this way, he's gonna hate us anyway, but maybe this way it'll hurt him less"

"Fine"

* * *

Some day later.

It has been hours since Quinn went to talk to Ethan, I'm going crazy, she made me promise to not go there and to not overheard, I have to trust her and I can't control this, it s going to go as it comes. Bri is at the restaurant, she wanted to stay with me until Quinn comes back but she can't be my "pillow" forever, someone knocks on the door and I go open, I held my breath until I see it's my dad.

"What are you doing here?"

"Quinn told me, I'm here in case Ethan shows up"

"So he could hate you too?!" I say closing the door, we sit on the couch and wait.

Finally we hear a car park, I look outside the window and it's Ethan, he walks angrily to the door and meanwhile I see Quinn's car arrive too. He knocks furiously on the door and my dad goes to open, Ethan barely looks at him and makes his way to me.

"TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE" He practically shouts, meanwhile Quinns runs inside joining us, she stays near the door with my dad.

"Ethan I-"

"Ethan you have to calm down" Quinn says interrumpting me.

"Shut up, I'm done with you" He says.

"EHY" He turns to me.

"So it's true, I really thought you have changed"

"And I did"

"Yes of course, so you're not screwing my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend and I broke up with you 'cause you hidden lots of things to me" Quinn says.

"How convenient, Santana?"

"I.. Ethan"

"I can't believe it, you lied to me all this time"

"Listen to me, I, yes I lied, but we really tried Ethan, I pushed her away, I tried, but we really like each other, I know you don't believe me, but it's not like the old times, I'm not screwing, I'm not joking or trying to get you angry, I have feelings, real feelings for her and it hurts me, 'cause I know it hurts you"

"I really don't know what to say Santana, you, I just can't, I loved her and still you took her, you did it again"

"She didn't steal me Ethan, we broke up and then we happened" I know what Quinn said it's a lie, but that's what we agreed to say, some lies to protect him and my secret as the masked girl.

"You can't understand Quinn"

"I do, 'cause she told me everything Ethan, she talked to me, we talked a lot and I know what she feels and I know how guilty she feels about this" Quinn says and I sit on the couch, there's nothing I can say to help "Be angry at me but please try to forgive her because she deserves to be happy and she deserves to have you back in her life, please Ethan"

"I need to go, I can't be here, you two deserve each other" He says and gets out, my dad goes with him.

"I'm sorry" Quinn says and she sits next to me.

"It's not your fault, I created all of this mess long time ago" I put my arm around her shoulders and she puts her head on it "We'll see how it goes, I hope he'll forgive me, but if he doesn't, I don't know.. I just wanna be happy Quinn, I wanna be normal for what I can, I want to be with you Quinn"

"I'm gonna be here, we'll face it together okay?" I look at her and nod "I want to be with you too" She's amazing.

I kiss her head and we stay there watching a movie, we just need to not think about it.

 **Things are getting real between them, finally! Finally Ethan discovered out even if he doesn't like it.. Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for your reviews and don't apologize for your thoughts, it's fine to have different opinions, I think is wrong to cheat too, it doesn't mean that it doesn't happen anyway..**

We haven't heard from Ethan since we told him, my dad spent lots of time with him so we're not really worried, he has someone if he needs it. Quinn had the week off and we spent it at her house having sex and eating whatever she wanted me to learn to cook, an amazing week. Yes, sometimes I had to leave because crime doesn't stop just because I'm happy, but it was fine, she never got angry or anything, it seems we find our equilibrium just fine.

My phone starts to ring, I open my eyes, shit what time is it? I look around, Quinn is still sleeping, I take my phone and answer.

"Ehy San are you with Quinn?" My dad asks.

"Yes, everything okay?"

"Her phone is off and I need her to come to the station"

"Oh okay, I'll wake her up"

"Thank you honey"

"Bye" I hang up, I turn to Quinn and I kiss her shoulder "Wake up sleeping beauty"

"Mmmh" She groans still keeping her eyes closed.

"Dad wants you at the station" She immediately open her eyes "He just called, your phone is off"

"Shit" She gets up and starts getting ready quickly.

"You're so cute when you go crazy"

"Shut up" She comes to me and pecks my lips "See you later" She leaves.

 **Quinn's POV**

As I enter the station I see the bomb squad go away, what happened, I turn and go to the captain, he's talking with some other agent. I knock and he signs me to enter and to sit, I wait there until we're alone.

"Sooo.. You needed me for something?" I ask.

"Yes we have a situation" He places a letter on the desk, my name is written on it.

"What's that?"

"This is a letter for you, it's from the prison" I'm so confused "It's from Julius Brondet" That little shit.

"Why would he wrote a letter to me?"

"I don't known, you have to open it, but I had it checked, it's safe"

I open the envelope and start to read _"Hello miss Fabray, it has been awhile unfortunely, I just wanted to make you feel better, I know you must miss me, but don't, 'cause we're gonna meet again eventually. I didn't really did my best last time, your friend was really good and I did understimated her. Tell her to be ready 'cause next time she's gonna be the one to go down, I'm gonna ruin your life as you two did with mine. Can't wait to see you again Quinn"_ I'm so mad, I give the letter to the captain, what the hell does he wants?

"This is no good, or he just wants to mess with you or he really is threatening you"

"But why?"

"Because you and Santana put him in prison, we took all his money and his proprieties, he has nothing left and his wife moved away leaving him so"

"Yes but he's a criminal, it's not like he didn't deserve it"

"You know that now we have to control you"

"What? No! I don't need it and I don't want them to see me with Santana, shit Santana! She's gonna be so mad"

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Of course"

"Come on lets go, I'll try to not let her go in prison and strangle that bastard"

We go to their house, but she's not home so we wait, meanwhile we talk about it with Brianna, she's worried too, mostly for how Santana is gonna react. I ask her to check Julius bank movements and all the things she could check, but nothing comes up, meanwhile Santana comes back.

"Ehy what are you doing here?" She asks me, then she sees her dad "Is everything okay?" I take her hand and we sit on the couch, I take the letter from my bag and give it to her "This is bullshit, who the hell give him the permission to write a letter to Quinn? She's a cop! Didn't they think it was a threat?"

"He probably wrote to some of his men, or give it to them and then it went to Quinn, Brianna checked, but everything was clear" Her dad says.

"He can't get out right?"

"Nope, he's gonna stay in prison for life" I say.

"Then how does he think he's gonna see you again?" She's mad.

"I really don't know"

We argue about him for awhile until we eventually get tired about it, we decide to let it go, but to be careful from today on, someone could follow me, but anyway, he is in prison and with him most of his men, so there's no reason for us to worry. Mr Lopez calls the prison and order them to check every move Julius does and to not let him write anything to anyone, he's just allowed to see his lawyer, no one else.

After that the captain leaves and Santana and I start arguing, she wants to stay at my house to be sure nothing happen, but I don't want, if someone is gonna come after me and see her and Brianna around me too often they could go after them, I'm not really worried for Santana, I know she can defend her self and Bri, but it could be a problem for her secret, she can't be _Santana_ and the masked girl at the same time.

Finally we compromise, I'm gonna go often to eat at their restaurant so I can be with them and they can check on me, I won't go to their house and Santana can come to mine but being careful.

 **Santana's POV**

I'm so so mad, who does he think he is? He thinks he can threat my girlfriend? And me? I was afraid of one man only and he's gone so if he thinks he's gonna get me he's really wrong. If he puts a feet outside the prison I'm gonna hit him so hard that he'll beg to go back inside. I ask Brianna to prepare some drone for me to put around Quinn's apartment I'm gonna place them as soon as they're ready. We're in the den and Bri is installing some program for the drones, I don't know what to do, I start hitting the bag hanging on the cealing, I'm gonna calm down soon, but right now I'm just worried. Once the drones are ready I change myself and go put them around the apartment, then I enter the building and join Quinn.

"I still have to get used to you enter by the door" She says from the couch "Oh, you're not my girlfriend" She smirks.

"She's a fool if she left you alone"

"She knows I can take care of myself"

"I bet" I lean down to her and kiss her.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"I put some drone around, just in case" I sit next to her"

"San"

"Please Quinn, I don't wanna worry okay? If someone suspicious is gonna come around we're gonna know immediately"

"Ok" She takes my mask off and put it on her face "How do I look?"

"Really sexy, how do you resist me?!"

"You're so cocky" She straddles me and we start kissing "I want you to relax and let this story go okay?" She caresses my cheeks "He's in prison, he can't get out and if, if he gets out we're gonna know and I'm a cop so I'm not completely helpless and you're gonna be here to help me"

"Damn right" I quickly lean foward and kiss her making her giggle.

* * *

A month later

Quinn was right, nothing happened and no one came near her house, just for my sanity I made her train with me, Brianna too, nothing really extreme, just some defence moves. And for Quinn sanity I tried to sneak inside her apartment instead of simply walk there, she doesn't want to put Brianna and _Santana Lopez_ in trouble.

We were careful and we're getting back to normal, we can't hide forever, it has been a month and nothing happened, Brianna checked really carefully but nothing, we decide to not enter into the prison video cams, because if they notice they would move the prisoners to another place and we can't risk them to move Julius, we want him there.

Quinn drove me home and then she went to work, Brianna teases me 'cause I spend so much time at her house, I practically live there, but what can I say? I can't get enough of her! Bri studies all the time and if I'm home I'm gonna distract her so I just go to Quinn's, it's not like I have friends to hang out with.

"Bri when are you going to make some friend?"

"Probably when you do?!" I roll my eyes.

"I have Quinn" This time she rolls her eyes "You should have a boyfriend, you know, have some action" I wink at her.

"I wish Quinn didn't have to work so you could bother her"

"You love me"

"San we have a problem" She says while her laptop starts beeping.

"What's going on?"

"A prisoner van just got hit, there were like ten people in it"

I put on my wig and my mask and jump on my bike, I drive toward the incident, but Bri made me stop some street before, some of the prisoners got out the van so I have to take them. I park the bike and Bri guides me, I see him, he's trying to break the chains, I shake my head and hit him behind his head, he falls immediately. And now? I look around and I see some wire cable for clothes hanging on the walls, I climb the emergency stairs and cut them off with my knife, I probably need some more. I tie him and walk away, Brianna is gonna tell the police where to find them, I get other four before I find some cop, he's punching the prisoner, weird, but I'm not gonna intrude, then I hear him, it's Hudson, I roll my eyes and walk back, he's one of Quinn's partners and he helped me too so, I try to tell Bri I'm gonna stop for a minute but she isn't answering.

"Who killed him? Tell me!" He shouts to his face.

"Hudson stop before you kill him" He turns to me for a second and then he keeps punching him.

"Stay out of this, he has to speak" He's crying.

"He's not worth your badge"

"You can't speak, you're the first one to use violence"

"Well I'm not a cop!"

"Someone killed Puckerman, he has to tell me who did it"

"I saw nothing" The prisoner says and he punches him again, I see that I can't do anything, Puckerman is dead, he was his friend and partner so I'm not the one who can help him, he was Quinn's partner too, unconsciously I slow my steps, Quinn was ofter paired with Puckerman, they were often in the same car, they ..

"Where is she?" I hear Hudson shout.

"I don't know, I don't know I swear" The prisoner answers pleading, I just walk back.

"Ehy what are you talking about?" Hudson looks up at me, his hands tight on the prisoner's shirt and gritting his teeth he answers to me.

" _Fabray is missing_ " I look at him even if it seems I don't see him anymore, I think that for a second I almost lost myself, I feel like passing out, I blink and try to recover.

"What did you say?" I say almost whispering, it can't be true.

"Someone shot Puckerman and took Fabray" I snap, I push Hudson away from the man, I take him by the collar of his blooded shirt and slam him against the wall.

"Talk" I say, he looks terrified and he has the right to be.

"I swear I don't know anything" I put my hand on his neck and I start tighten.

"You better talk" His face is turning red quickly, I can see his veins come up on his face.

"I never saw them, the door got open and I run away" He's choking "I swear, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop it" Hudson shouts and he pulls me away breaking my grip on him, I look at him and he immediately take a step back from me.

I walk away, Hudson shouts something, but I don't hear him, where the fuck is Brianna, why isn't she answering me? I run, I have to go there even if I know I can't, how can I be there? But Quinn is missing what else can I do? I run until I see the incident, the van is almost upside-down, near it there's another car, the front is destroyed, it must be the one that hit the van and then there's the police car. Quinn was in there, the front glass is broken, I can see three bullet holes in it, two on the driver side and one on the passenger, there're so many cops, I have to go there, I have to see, I have to know. Where are you Quinn?

"Santana" Bri say through the earphone.

"Bri I.."

"I know, you're dad told me, I was searching for her, that's why I couldn't answer you, please San don't do anything stupid"

"She's missing Bri, where is she?"

"I don't know San, we're gonna find her"

"I want to see the car"

"No! It's full of cops there, they're gonna take you"

"Bri I have to see the car"

"San do-" I take my earphone out my ear.

I walk into the street, some cops are looking at me, some are already pointing their gun at me and then my dad sees me. I look at him, he doesn't know what to do, he knows he has to point his gun at me, he knows he has to arrest me and maybe it would be for the best, I'm gonna turn this fucking city upside down to find her. Just as my dad takes his gun I hear someone run toward me from behind, I turn and I see Hudson, he stops next to me.

"We're not friends or anything, but Quinn believes in you and we did too even if we don't like how you operate, but now.. Are you gonna find who did this?"

"Be the last thing I do"

"What do you need?"

"I want to see the car and I really don't want to hurt your cop friends"

"Walk with me" I look up at my dad, he seems relieved, Hudson stays next to me as we walk to the car, I hear the cops ask for orders.

"Put the guns down" Dad shouts to everyone "Hudson what are you doing? You're gonna be in trouble for this"

"I know captain, but she wants to help, my best friend and partner is dead and Fabray is missing, I'll do everything to get who did this, she wants to see the car"

"Okay go, no one is gonna shot you, we don't wanna risk anyone else to get hurt, but if she does something stupid we're free to open fire" I stop in front of the car and look at the glass, I move to the door, I see all the blood on the seats, the driver seat is soaked, the other one has less on it.

"Was Puckerman driving?" I ask.

"Yes" I hear he says from my back, I sit on the passenger seat "You shouldn't-" He stops when I glare at him, with my fingers I try to determine the angle of the bullet, it arrives to my shoulder, maybe my arm.

"They must got Fabray near her arm, they weren't alone"

"How can you say it?"

"'Cause they just hurt her arm, if it was just one man meanwhile he walked from where he shot to her she could have taken her gun, someone was near and ready to jump on the car" I look around and I see her keys and her phone, there're some missed calls. I get out and walk to the van, I see all the cops looking at us, my dad is on the phone with someone, it's probably Brianna asking what the hell I'm doing.

"Don't you wanna see the other car?" Hudson asks.

"No, it's a stolen car with billions of fingerprints but the ones I want, there's gonna be nothing usefull in there"

I get inside the van, he's gonna enter too to stay near me but I stop him, they're not gonna shoot at the proofs, I try to not move anything, some blood from the impact, but just that, where's the guard blood? No one fought here.

"Where's the guard?"

"In the ambulance, he hit his head" He says from outside.

"Just that bruise?"

"I don't know?"

"Call your captain with the radio I have questions, ask about the guard"

"He said he just hit his head, he's fine, he was lucky" I umh in my head, I keep walking, all the hangers on the van are broken but one, the prisoners must have broken them to escape.

"How many prisoner were inside?"

"Eight" He says after some seconds.

Eight prisoners, eight hangers, but just seven are broken, I walk out and I guide Hudson toward the ambulance, there are three men inside.

"Who's the guard?" None of them answered me "Who was inside with the prisoners?" I shout, two of them look at their right "You, say the names"

"What names?" he asks.

"I want the names of the people who were inside"

"We have the list, one of them is still missing" Hudson says.

"I know, but I want him say it, talk" He says the name of the prisoners and Hudson nods his head "I'm sorry Hudson"

"What?" Before he knows it I take his gun and round my arm on his neck, I point the gun to the guard and all the cops point theirs to me.

"Ehy we did all you wanted, what the hell are you doing?" My dad asks coming towards me.

"You still don't get it? You better talk before I put a bullet between your eyes" I say to the guard.

"What are you doing? I was helping you, he's just the guard" Hudson says.

"If you wanna live confess, you better do it know before they're gonna confirm or I'm gonna shoot you"

"What do you want from me?" The guard shouts "Take her! " He says to the cops, my dad is almost behind me.

"Captain would you call the prison from where the van was coming and ask them for the missing prisoner?"

"How would they know anything? He's out on the street, we're searching for him"

"They're gonna find him in his cell and then they're gonna start searching for who's really missing, so don't make me waste time and tell me the name" I say to the guard again, I hear my dad call for informations.

"You're gonna shoot me anyway so why bother" Once he said that everybody gasp and put their guns down, he admitted.

"Let's put it this way, we're gonna lose some time searching for who's missing in prison, there's gonna be some mess in there, so if you tell me the name now and I'm gonna leave you in the cops' hands, this way I don't have to wait for answers, otherwise I would be really pissed and I'm gonna take it on you, your choice, tic tac.. "

"Which prison is it again? The name I want the name" I hear my dad drom behind.

" _Julius Brondet_ " The guard responds to me.

"NO NO NO DAMNIT, FUCK" I hear my dad shout, they must have told him the name of the prison where Julius was and put the puzzle together. I leave Hudson and point the gun to the guard's shoulder, I hear my dad say to let me be.

"What else?"

"I told you his name" He says scared.

"I'm not gonna kill you as promised, but I'm gonna shoot to hurt, if I'd shoot right here" I push the gun into his skin "I'll do a bruise that it would hardly heal and it would hurt pretty bad"

"I swear, he threated my family to make me put him in the van instead someone else, nothing else, I swear, don't shoot please, I know nothing else" I turn the gun in my hand and hit him hard on his face knocking him down, I walk to Hudson and give his gun back, I look at my dad.

"This is not a collaboration, I want to be clear, you're not one of us, you're a criminal and I'm gonna put you behind bars, but you just discovered something that it would have took us some time and we can't waste it when someone is risking his life, especially one of us who was already threatened by their kidnapper, so this time we let you go, but if we're gonna meet eachother again in this investigation my men have the order to take you, you're not a cop, you're a vigilante, we just saw how you operate" My dad says and I run away.

I jump on my bike and call Brianna immediately, she's already searching for something in the prison, since someone is missing they're already aware something's off so we don't have problems entering the circuit. Problem is that nothing's wrong, they must have done everything in person, since we got him with tecnology last time he must have been carefull this once. She tells me that only his lawyer talked to him, she gives me his address and I drive there.

 **DUM DUM DUM.. Never a second of peace! Nothing is gonna stop Santana.. What do you think of the chapter? let me know.. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I arrive to the lawyer's house, he's home, as his wife, I park the bike behind a tree and walk to the window, the woman is in the kitchen while he's working on something in the living room, I open slowly the window, carefull to not make any sound and I go behind him, I put my knife on his throat and my hand on his mouth.

"Make your wife go somewhere else, we have to talk, don't do anything stupid and I won't hurt anybody" I take my knife off his throat and he stands up, he turns to me immediately and I can see he's scared, I point to the kitchen and he nods, I hear him ask her to go to the pharmacy and take some pill 'cause he's not really feeling well, she goes, this leaves us at least 30 minutes.

He walks back into the kitchen, I'm sit on the table and I tell him to sit on the chair in front of me. I tell him what happened today in the city, I tell him that his client escaped and I tell him he took a cop and killed another one, he's almost crying at this point, he knows what's gonna happen with me and with the cops eventually.

"Now, I wanna know where is he"

"I don't know I swear"

"Don't play with me, you're his lawyer, don't test me"

"I don't know" He says again, I stand up and stab his hand on the table with my knife, he shouts so loud.

"Today it's really not the right day to make me waste my time so, where is he?"

"I don't know" He says between sobs. I put my hand on the knife and he starts crying more "Please I don't know where he is, I don't know anything, he's gonna kill me"

"Do I look like a cop?" He shakes his head looking down "If you don't talk I'm gonna kill you for sure, if you talk I'm gonna leave you to the cops and maybe Julius is not gonna find you" I take off the knife from his hand and stab his knee instead, he shouts again.

"I don't know anything" He says sobbing "I swear I don't know, I haven't seen him in weeks"

"What? You're the only one who can visit him, you were on the register"

"He made me call someone, I gave him a badge from my office so he could enter"

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, I barely saw him once, he went in prison"

"I want the number"

"All I know about Julius is in this folder" He slowly takes a folder out of his bag with one hand "Everything is in there, I know nothing else I swear" I hear a car outside.

"I hope for you it's true because if I need to come back here it's not gonna be pleasant, your wife is here" I put the knife out of his knee and wipe it on his leg and I jump out the window.

I call Brianna and I tell her I'm gonna come back so we can check the papers but I tell her to go foward with work and to check the prison cams to see who really talked to Julius.

* * *

After two days we found nothing, it's driving me crazy, Quinn is missing and I know nothing, how am I going to find her? Is she okay? Is he doing something to her? Nothing is written on the papers, yes there's the numer he talked about, but it was untraceable, some notes from him, he thinks someone inside is working for Julius but he has no proofs.

The cops arrested him as soon as he arrived at the hospital and the doctors allerted them for his kind of bruises, he told them what he told me, so they're stuck too, they don't even have the number. Brianna is worried sick for Quinn, but she's also for me, she made me sleep last night, 'cause "being awake for two day isn' t gonna help Quinn, it's only going to get things worse", but I can't really rest. My dad is really pissed, not just with the situation but with me too, I've took the lawyer documents and I put him in hospital, he doesn't want me to act like this, but it's the only way I know. Speaking of the devil..

"Dad?" I answer to the phone.

"Quinn's parents are here at the station, they're really worried, obviously"

"Okay..?!"

"Ethan is here too, not because of them, he's trying to help and they seem confused about the fact that he's here and you're not, you know, her girlfriend, they asked about you"

"Well I can't exactly be Santana, Quinn's girlfriend now dad, I have to find her"

"I know but-"

"No nothing dad, let Ethan be good in their eyes, I don't care, no one even knows we're together anyway, just tell them I cry myself to sleep"

"San-"

"Bye dad"

Bri looks at me but I just glare at her, I don't have to waste time, I have to focus, so, nothing on papers and nothing with hacking, how the hell did they do it? We keep looking at the videos, my eyes burn for how long I've watched them, Bri and I keep taking notes for everything we see, but we come to nothing everytime.

How is it possible that he left no trace? This mysterious man came to visit him once and we can't see his face, they talk for some minute and just it, how come no one asked him anything? Only his lawyer had to visit him, even if he had the company badge he's not him, so there must be his documents registered somewhere, did someone check who the hell was that man?

"Who's that man?" I ask Bri.

"Who?" I point to the man on the video, he's not really close to them, but he was there, maybe he saw his face better.

"Let me check" Meanwhile she searchs for names I keep looking at the videos, I don't know if he talked to Julius inside 'cause they don't tape the inside, but he's almost always there when Julius had visitors. I was turning to Bri asking her if she had found something when I see it, Julius looking at him and they nod their heads before the fake lawyer came inside.

"It's him!" I shout getting up immediately.

"What?"

"Look, they know each other, I want his name" I say rewinding the tape letting her see.

"I'm almost there" Meanwhile I get dressed, I hide my knifes on me and put my mask on.

She tells me the address and I drive there, it explains why there's no trace, he must have let him in, his shift is almost over but I have time to check his house for awhile. His home is cleaned, nothing weird, I don't even know what to search but, there's nothing here, no connections with Julius. Bri is checking his bank account but it seems there're no suspicious movements, how did he pay him? Because there're always money involved, I have to find them, he must have hidden them somewhere, what if they're not here?

He parks his car outside and I sit on the counch waiting for him, I heard him close the door, leaving his coat somewhere, the keys on the table and then he turns the lights on in the living room, when he sees me he jumps and fastly tries to get his gun from his holster. I throw my knife to his hand stopping him, I get up and take it insted, he tries to punch me and I take his arm and twist it.

"Now, now, now, you know why I'm here, so let's get to the point" I push him into a chair making him sit.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shot him into his foot with his own gun "SHIT" He shouts.

"Don't be rude, who I'm it's irrilevant, I wanna know how you know Julius" He wides his eyes "Start talking"

"I don't know what're you talking about" I umh and purse my lips, then I smile to him shooting at his other foot "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He shouts crying.

"'Cause thanks to you he kidnapped a cop and killed another one, did you do it for money? Did you do it for drug? Umh?"

"I'm not gonna say anything" I smile and walk to the window and cut the blinds' wire with my knife.

"I almost hoped you'd say that" I tie him on the chair tight, he looks at me with fear, he's loosing blood from his feet and his hand "Who came to talk to Julius? Who was that man?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything!" He shouts, I walk to him and cut him on his chest making him scream.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not a cop, I'm gonna do whatever I want with you, in case you were wondering, so?" He says nothing, I punch him in the face "Talk" Nothing, I stab his arm and start moving the blade inside.

"Stop please, stop" He cries.

"You know what I want" I keep moving the knife.

"I don't know him" I push the knife deeper and he screams "He has a tattoo, a red sword on his neck, I know nothing else, please"

"I hope for you it's true, or else I know where to find you" I take the knife out and start talking away.

"Free me, I told you what you needed, let me go" I turn.

"We did not have an agreement, you're not gonna be a free man, I want the police to find you and put you in prison, your inmates are gonna be so happy to have a former cop with them"

"You can't do that please"

"That's the only reason why I'm not gonna kill you know, you deserve it, you were on the same side of those cops and you sold them" I punch him knocking him out and I walk away.

While I drive back I tell Bri to send the cops there and to send them the videos where he and Julius are together and the registration I just did with my phone, they can investigate more, maybe they're gonna find the money, I didn't have the time to put his house upside down. When I arrive to the den Bri is already searching for the tattoo, searching every men and gang who was arrested with that tattoo, every single thing that could lead us to that tattoo, but it's gonna take time.

"San why don't you go talk to her parents?"

"Why would I? Bri I have to find her, I don't care if they think I'm being a bad girlfriend, I need to find her"

"I know San, but right now we have to wait, you can't do anything, I'm here and if anything come up I'm gonna call you, just go, get out of here for some minute okay? Just to breathe"

"Bri I-"

"I know and we'll find her, she knows it, she knows we're doing everything to find her, just go, take a break now that we have to wait, once we have what we want you'll get back in action"

"What am I gonna tell them?"

"Just go there and you'll figure it out"

I dress with normal clothes and I take the car, while I drive to the station I think what I'm gonna tell them but nothing comes up, what can you say in this situation? Bri told me they're always at the station, they barely go home, how can I look at them? I still don't know where she is.

I park outside the station, my dad is gonna be so mad, I walk inside and everyone looks at me, I'm still the long lost captain's daughter. I go straight to his office, I see the Fabray just outside of it and I'm almost ready to talk to them when my dad takes my arm and brings me inside closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?"

"I came to see them"

"Don't you have other people to torture? You almost killed him"

"He deserved worse"

"Sanny baby please, I know you want to find Quinn, but please don't lose yourself"

"Dad I know you hate what I do, but it's who I'm and I restraint myself from what I'm capable of, but they took Quinn and he should be on your side, on the justice's side and instead he sold them, it's also his fault if Quinn was taken, so I'm gonna do what I have to"

I walk out the office, my dad behind me, the Fabray looks at me, but I look down, they're eyes are sad and tired and I really don't know what to do, what to say to them.

"Do you remember my daughter?" My father says.

"Of course, she's Quinn's girlfriend right?" Mrs Fabray says and I nod my head.

"So, both her and Ethan are your children..?" Mr Fabray asks confused.

"Yes, Quinn and I.. we aren't proud of it, but it happened" I say.

"Quinn talked so much about you" Sadness hits the woman hard.

"I'm really sorry" I say almost on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry the police is gonna find her, she's strong" Mr Fabray says to me.

"That girl is gonna ruin everything" I hear Ethan say, I turn and I see him walking to us, he still hasn't seen me.

"Who are you talking about?" Mr Fabray asks and when he looks up he sees me.

"Oh Santana, I.. Anyway I was talking about the masked girl" He looks at the Fabrays trying to ignore my presence "She's doing a mess, she put three people in hospital already and we have nothing"

"Well for what I got if it weren't for her you wouldn't have found out about those guards so soon" Mrs Fabray says and I almost smile.

"She's not a cop, she can't go around and hit people, she can't play cop and she probably knows something but don't tell the real cops" He says.

"Maybe, but she helped us and my daughter likes her, and since it's Quinn who's missing I'm really fine with what she's doing, I just want ber back" Mr Fabray replies, in your face Ethan!

"Quinn likes her because that girl seduced her" He says angrily.

"Oh my God Ethan can you just grow up? I'm so sick of this, she broke up with you 'cause, as much I love you, you're an asshole, why don't you try to be usefull and help someway?" I say to him.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Since she has been missing I was here, where the hell were you? You're her girlfriend right?" He says taking a step on me and I get really angry, I stay where I was and stare at him.

"I'm d-.." Deep breaths, calm down, I take a step back "I was a mess Ethan, it's not like I could find her or help the cops so" I look away from him and see mr Fabray look at me.

He doesn't say anything, he just walks away leaving us, my dad apologizes for him and before I can say anything my phone starts ringing, I see it's Brianna, I answer immediately and take some step away from them. She has found some people with that tattoo, but still no that man, I have to go find them, I close the call and turn.

"I have t-" I stop when I turn and I see mr Fabray in front of me "I have to go, I need to.. Umh.." What the hell am I gonna say?

"Go find her" He says, with his finger he touches me behind my ear and I see his fingers, blood, he wipes them on his pants and I look at him, I open my mouth but nothing comes out "She's my baby girl and I'd do everything to find her, but I can't"

"Mr Fabray I-" Shit shit shit.

"Don't worry, go and be careful"

I nod slowly, still uncertain about what's happening here, I get out and drive back to the restaurant, did he really know? Did he just find out? Did he just guess? Did Quinn tell them? Does her mom know too? I walk inside the den and Bri is still on the laptop, I see millions of faces go on, it's still searching.

While I get dressed she sends on my phone the men photos and the photo of the man we're searching, I look at them, their faces are in my brain already, I have my targets now. She already found them on the streets, it's late, really late but I don't feel tired, it's like I can't feel anything but the need to find Quinn, nothing else.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Let me know..**


	17. Chapter 17

It was a long night, one of the longest, especially since I still haven't found my man, those ones didn't know anything and believe me when I say they would have talked if they did. I questioned six people, six people with the same tattoo, it seems it's not really a gang, but more a neighborhood thing, Brianna is searching all the men who lived there, maybe he's gonna come up.

They're all in hospital now, I beated the shit out of them all, really hard, harder than the others because I'm tired, tired to not have found her yet. I broke fingers, knees, stabbed chests, I kicked and I punched faces until I couldn't feel my hands anymore, the only reason I haven't killed them it's because Quinn wouldn't want me to do it, especially not for her. Once back at the den I had to take a shower, I have all their blood on me, then Brianna takes my hand and she makes me lie down on the counch with her, she convinces me to rest for a bit, if something comes up the pc is gonna notify us.

I wake up, Brianna is still sleeping, I get up and take a look at the laptop, it's still searching, we've been sleeping for 13 hours straight, it was like 4 o'clock last night when I came back, we were exausted, I can't believe I slept so much. The laptop starts beeping and I jump, I look at the screen and before I can wake Bri, she's already behind me, she makes me get up and she sits.

I look at her working, she's looking at the photos that came out from the research, I see the faces too but for now still nothing, after awhile we see someone who could be him. We're not sure since we never had a clear view of his face, but it's a start, I dress up and go to their address, I go take some photo of them, I don't want to jump on the wrong person alerting the right one, there's no space to mistake.

* * *

After two days of researchs there're only two men left, they're both creepy and they both made suspicious calls, I hate it but I have to call for help, while I take one of them the police can take the other, I just hope to take the right one. I call my dad and I tell him where to go, I go for the one I think it's my man obviously, he's gonna say he got an anonymous call about a suspicious man then I don't know.

We wait until the night, we're following them, maybe one of them is gonna bring us directly to Julius, Bri is keeping me updated to what's happening with them, she's worried sick about me, she hopes I'm following the wrong one so the police can take care of it. But would they do it without risking Quinn's life? I know I'm going into the enemy's den but I have to, I have to bring Quinn back home. I follow him until he enters a market, he buys food and then start driving again, maybe it's for her, we keep driving until we reach the end of the city, we're outside a huge factory, there're some car parked around, I can't go on with the bike, I have to get going walking.

I hide behing the wall and lean on the little window, it's all dirty so I don't have a clear sight, there're some men inside and drug, lots of drug. I tell Bri I think we got him and that I'm gonna go in, she protests, she wants to send the cops here for help, but I can't wait, Quinn could be there, just some walls in between us. I go in front of the door and take deep breaths, once opened it there's no way out.

"San? I just, be careful, I know you want to find Quinn, but you have to promise me to be focused, try to not think about her being your girlfriend and everything, you got shot last time and with Paul you almost.."

"I promise you Bri"

I open the door and start walking, a dark little hallway, it opens on a huge room, it's no good for me, huge spaces don't help me to fight with people who are armed and that can escape. I run and hide behind one of the crates full of drug, I slowly walk on a side and take a man, I tighten my arm around his neck until he passes out, I take his gun and he's radio and walk to another crate. I could shoot but as soon as they hear the gunshot they're gonna be alerted, I'm gonna avoid it 'til I can, I round the crate carefully to not been seen and I take another one, same way, I let him down and take his gun too, on the radio still silence.

I keep going on this way until I get out of the huge room, they were just guarding the drug, only five men to cover a huge space so I could get them easily without the need of a gun. I enter the next room, there're only two men who are putting some crate inside a truck, one is inside and the other one is out bringing the goods to him. I go to the truck and make my way to one outside, while the other is putting everything in place, I hide in front of the hood and then jump on him, I put my hand on his mouth, we fall on the ground, I push my arm onto his throat and wait until he passes out, I take his gun and get up.

I walk side by side of the truck, I wait for the man to come my way, he's calling his friend for the drug, he eventually gets inpatient and gets out. He sees him on the ground and I punch him on the face, he still stands, I jump on him and round my legs on his neck, with force I overturn him, once on the ground I hit him on his temple with the gun knocking him down. No one else here, I open the truck door and throw away the keys, I keep walking, this place is huge, there's a door, it's closed, I can hear people inside, if I can hear them this way it means the room is not big and I can hear at least three different voices. This means I probably have to use the guns, I slowly open the door just to take a peek, there're four men, they're watching a movie, before I can come up with a plan the radio turns on, the one I have and theirs too " _We have intruders inside, we have seven men out, arm up and go check the rooms"_.

I enter and start shooting, I take for first the one nearest the door, I run to the other side meanwhile I keep shooting taking two of them, the last one is hiding behind the couch, I slide on the ground and go almost under the couch, I see his shadow, he's getting up searching for me, as soon I see his face above me I shoot hitting him under his chin. I get up and check them, all out, I take their gun and walk away, a little hallway again, I walk by the wall, they're looking for me now and since they saw the men at the entrance it means they can hit me everywhere. I hear someone run towards me, I wait for him to turn the corner and I shoot him, I take his body away from the corner and I disarm him, I wait a second and then I keep going on.

A double door in front of me with two little windows, I open them and I enter a lab, they fix the drug here, I hear men enter from the other side, I keep walking trying to hide behind the machines and the boxes, I see one of them and I shoot. After my shot they start shooting my way, I overturn a table making everything's on fall on the ground and hide behind it, I lean on a side and see three men, they shoot immediately as they see me.

They keep shooting, the wood is not going to last for long, I look around, there's nothing useful, I look up and I see these huge lab lights hanging on the cealing, I shoot at them making them fall down, the men starts to run away and in that moment I shoot at them. I change my discharged guns with theirs and go on, I don't know how many other people are here, but I hope the ones I'm interested to are still here.

There's nothing else on this floor, I have to get up the stairs for the first floor, I slowly start to go up, I walk backwars in case someone starts shooting from above, but thankfully no one does. A room with a door inthe end of it, there's really nothing here, some table with papers on them and some boxes on the floor, the door gets open and I immediately jump behind a table hiding, two men come out, one of them is the mysterious man we were searching for, behind that door there're probably gonna be Quinn and Julius. They start shooting at me, I hear gunshots far from us, maybe the entrace? Outside?

"San I have to tell you something" Bri says.

"I'm a bit busy right now"

"I send the cops there"

"You what?"

"I saw people coming in there, if you manage to get Quinn without killing yourself I don't know if you can get out of there without help, they asked for supports, so did I"

I close the call, those two are still shooting, they're coming from the sides, I have to think fastly, in one hand I have the gun and with the other I take a knife, I get up and run to another table meanwhile I shoot towards one man and throw my knife on the other one's chest. He's down, I walk to him while I see the other one go hide behind a table, he's taking the knife off his chest and I run before he can points his gun on me, I kicked it out of his hand and punch him. He tries to cut me with my own knife, I block his arm and take the knife before I stab him on his neck, when I take the knife off he starts bleeding fastly and deeply, he coughs blood, he's not gonna do anything else.

I hear the other one near us, he's jumping from above the table, his gun on me, I take the chair throwing it up making his hands go up so he shoots the wall, I jump on him trying to disarm him but he's strong. We fight for possession until our arms fall on the side and with one hand he punches me on the face, I spit blood, he keeps punching me, I do a somersault, my hands still on the gun and I kick him on the face, his grips loose a bit and I manage to take the gun out of his hands.

He immediately get up and move my hands out of his way so I can't shoot him, he punches me on my side and fuck it hurts so much, he's good, the gun is distracting me, I launch it away and kick his side, then I punch him, we starts fighting, he defends himself mostly 'cause I'm faster, but when he gets to hit me he does it with all of his strength. He gets me good, he punches me on the face and on my stomach making me loose balance for a second, I take some step away from him, he launches himself on me and I move his hands away and my body to his side, I knee him hard on his stomach and punch him with both of my hands on his back making him fall on the ground. He turns and I straddle him punching his face, after some punch he stops me taking my wrists.

"You're good, but weak" He says.

"I manage to get here alone with my strenght, I'm not that bad"

"Unfortunately here's where you gonna stop, you're gonna see your friend soon"

What does it mean? Did they kill Quinn? Is he just trying to mess with me? Is she dead?..

FOCUS SANTANA! You have to go on, you have to finish the mission, don't let him get into your head, the moment you lose control it's the moment you lose. He keeps holdin my wrists, with all my strenght I move my elbow inward and hit him in the face, he loses his grip and I start punching him in the face not even leaving him the time to breathe.

"Did you kill her?" I ask him, his face is unrecognizable, he's bleeding hard, he coughs and almost chock with it.

"No, but I will" Saying that I take my knifes and stab his knees, he shouts really hard.

Seeing that he's vain now I get up and walk to the door, I take the handle, is she going to be there? Is she going to be alive? Is he going to kill her as soon as I open the door? He's gonna shoot at me as soon as I open the door, I start turning the handle.

"FREEZE!" I turn and the police is here, my dad too, some of them go to the two men down, they take away the one still alive, what to do now?

"Have you found sergent Fabray?" My dad asks.

"No, I think she's inside here"

"Put your hands on the wall and don't move, you're under arrest"

I move my hands up, I have a knife hidden in my sleeve, I throw it on the light above them and I enter the room. I don't even think about Julius killing me, I just enter and I freeze, he has his gun pointed at Quinn's temple, her head is hanging down, she's out.

I can see blood on her uniform, it's not just from the gunshot on her arm, they did something to her, they beat her, I don't see cuts, they must have punched her or something. He takes her hair and pull her face up, I have the urge to go there and kill him but I refrain my self 'cause the gun. Her face is ruined, she's all bruised and some skin split, she has lost blood, they didn't clean it. The cops open the door and I move away, some step away from them, they all stops when they see him with Quinn.

"Now, I would have preferred to be alone with you, but whatever, your friend here was a lovely guest" He lets go her head and it falls down, she's unconscious and still tied up at the chair.

"Let her go" My dad say, most of the cops stayed outside, only my dad and other two come in and they're all pointg their guns at him.

"So you can get me or shoot me? I don't think so, I would have loved to kill her to hurt you" He says turning to me "You ruinded me, I was gonna earn this city, I worked so hard to get where I was and you took everything away. I would love to put a bullet in this little blonde head" He says carressing Quinn's hair "But I must use her to get out of here, I had my fun with her anyway, not everyone can take as much punches as she did without making a sound, she was so headstrong" My mind and body is exploding, I want to go there and let my self work on him, but I can't, I can't risk him shooting at her, my teeth are gritting so hard that I must break them.

"If you want me, why don't you take me instead of pointing a gun to a unconscious person?" I say.

"Don't even try these stupid games with me, this is the perfect way to get you and I did it so shame on you, you let your dirty friend get caught, what are you gonna do now? Nothing, you can't, you're useless" He says and I start trembling, I have to do something "I didn't think you would have called the cops, this kinda ruined my plans, but has I said I can say I'm satisfied anyway, now I'm gonna go" He takes some step back, still pointing the gun at Quinn, my dad takes some step to the other side of the room.

"We're gonna take you eventually" My dad says to him, Julius looks at him and it gives me the chance to do something, maybe my dad wants me to, I still have some knife on me, I slowly take them in my hands, keeping them hidden, I still have three.

"Oh please if it weren't for her" He takes a look at me and I stay still "You would have never caught me, I learned my lessons so"

"Well we did too, sometimes you have to play _dirty_ to get what you want" My dad says and I take that as my clue, as soon as I hear his words, Julius is looking at him confused, I throw my knife to his hand, I throw all of them to his hand so fast that it seems I throw them all at once. As soon as the last one leaves my hand I run to him, I jump on him as a tiger, I start punching him hard, I'm so angry that I could tear his head off his body with it.

"Stop, we have him, let him go or we have to shot you" My dad says.

"You're not so confident now uhn?" I shout to him "Let's see how many you can take before you lose it" I keep punching him, I think I broke his jaw already.

"STOP IT" My dad shouts right behind me, I turn, the cops are untying Quinn, I take a knife off Julius hand and go to them, they stop and look at me taking their gun.

I walk with my hands up until I'm in front of them and I cut the ropes to free Quinn, I let go the knife making it fall on the ground, I take Quinn in my arms, they don't say anything, they let me do it, I hear something, I turn my head fastly to Julius but I still cover Quinn with my body, he has another gun, he can still move, as soon as I turn everything happens so fast, I hear him, I turn, he's pointing his gun at me and my dad shoots him.

I close my eyes for a second and then I start running with Quinn in my arms, there're lots of cops around but they all let me go, I don't know if they're doing it willingly or if my dad told them to, but they do so I go on. I steal a police car turning on the sirens and starts driving, I can't bring Quinn at the hospital with my bike, I call Bri and tell her to work her magic and free my way to there. Even if I have sirens on I don't wanna have problems, she managed to call some cops and make them stop traffic and to turn red some trafficlights so people are gonna stay still while I pass. I tell her to call Quinn's parents and send them to the hospital, once I arrive I stop the car in front of the entrace and take Quinn inside, everyone's looking at me.

"I NEED HELP, SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS" I stay there for some second, with her in my arms, everyone keeps staring, they're probably scared "MOVE she needs help, she's a cop for God's sake"

They start moving, they come to me with a stretcher and I lay her carefully, they start working on her her and walk away from me, I stay there still.

"Quinn!" I turn and I see her parents run toward me, her dad keeps following the doctors, her mother slows down and looks at me, she smiles crying to me and then went away to find her daugher.

I take one last look toward the door they just entered and I walk out, people are still looking at me, now I feel everything, now that she's in their hands, I get conscious of everything, my body starts to ache, I'm loosing blood from somewhere and I'm really really tired, but she's safe. Bri tells me she's behind the hospital waiting for me, I enter her car and she drives away. She's safe.


	18. Chapter 18

We stay silent all the way to the den, we both enter from the back sneaking inside, I take off my mask and wig on the way to the little bathroom letting them fall to the ground. I enter the shower and she helps me with my clothes, they're dirty and blooded, I turn on the water and I stay still, I'm mentally exausted, I almost lost her, now that she's safe I can finally breathe, but I'm so exausted.

Brianna must have understood I'm not gonna move 'cause she starts washing me, I just wanna stay still, I feel her hands on me, washing me, my wounds stings but they have to be cleaned. I get out and I dry myself while she gets out for a minute, she comes back and she dries my hair, I dress my self and I look in the mirror, my face is screwed. Memories of that night with Paul come back, I'm practically in the same state, this man put all his force to hurt me, while Paul just wanted to give me a lesson, I know he could have done much worse.

"We have to go" Bri says.

"I can't go to the hospital this way, I have to stitch myself"

"We're not going to the hospital"

"What?"

"I called Hudson, he took an ambulance, his doctor friend is gonna stitch you up in there"

"What? How the hell did he took an ambulance?! And no!"

"They didn't tell you but the doctor is Puckernan's uncle, you're a mess San"

"Fine, but you're gonna stay in the car, they don't have to see you too"

She agrees and we go to an abandoned park, Hudson is sure no one is gonna come around, we see the ambulance parked in a corner, they're already inside. I tell Bri to park here and wait not making any noise so they would think I drove myself, I get out and walk there, shit, I don't have another choice, someone has to stitch me, I would do it myself but it's the face, I can' t go around as Santana Lopez looking as Frankenstein! I need a real doctor, I knock on the metal and I enter, I look up and Hudson almost passes out.

"This can't be true, you're the captain's daughter" He says, the doctor looks at me sadly.

"Can you fix my face?" I ask.

"Yes lay here" He says and I lay down on the stretcher, he looks at my face.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you, you know for that time I got shot, and thank you for helping now and for keeping my secret"

"It's my pleasure, you helped my boys, Hudson told me you got the ones who killed my nephew, so thank you. Ready?"

I nod and he starts working on my face, it hurts but it's manageable, he then goes to my hands, he puts some stitches on my knuckles too and then he bandages them tight, he asks me for other wounds, I don't think I have any, but I let him check my body, I take my shirt off and his face says otherwise.

I look down and I see huge bruises, purple and green bruises, he inspects them, it seems it's nothing to worry about but they're gonna hurt for some day. He gives me painkillers, I thank them again and Hudson tries to stop me but I have no time so I leave, I look behind, they're still inside, I enter the car and we leave.

While Brianna drives I check my face on the little mirror, it looks horrible, I have plasters all over it and it's all swollen. I tell her to drive to the hospital, I'm not gonna waste another minute, I wanna see Quinn, I wanna know she's fine, Bri is scared someone is gonna see me, but I have to, I just have to. It's late, really late, it just came to my mind that I just have only my sweatshirt's hood to cover my face, it's too late to buy anything.

"I need a hat" I say.

"Yes you do, but that is not gonna hide you from the people inside the room"

"Quinn parents know"

"What?"

"I don't know how but they do"

She parks and she tells me to wait here while she goes inside, after awhile she comes back with a hat, did she steal it?! Whatever, I put the hat on and my hood above it and we get out of the car. We walk inside, I stay face down while she guides me, she asks for Quinn but people don't want to tell us anything, she's a cop in the hospital, I'm glad they're not saying anything to unauthorized people but it's also pissing me off. I can't even say anything because as soon as they see my face it would be the end, Brianna takes her phone and call someone.

After maybe two minutes I see mr Fabray coming to us, he doesn't say anything, he just walks us toward Quinn's room, he opens the door and we all enter, only mrs Fabray is inside with her, holding her hand, no one else. I look at her, my beautiful girl, she has the flebo on her, she has few plasters on her face, she probably has some stitches under them too, but it doesn't look like we have to worry. Mrs Fabray comes to me and hugs me, I groan because my torso hurts and she immediately let me go, I look up and she finally sees my face, her hand goes on her mouth.

I tell her I'm fine, she thanks me taking my hand instead this time, mr Fabray comes to me and putting his hand on my shoulder he thanks me too, we'll talk another time. They tell me she's basically fine, her body is gonna hurt for awhile 'cause she was beaten up, they don't say anything else and they sit, I go to her and I can feel myself giving up, I caress her bruised cheek slowly scared to hurt and looking up I let everything go completely. Bri comes to me and hugs me letting me cry in her arms.

"She's gonna be okay San, she's here" She says.

"I wasn't able to protect her"

"Honey, our daughter is a cop, everytime the phone rings we get scared, it wasn't your fault, you did so much already" Mrs Fabray says taking her husband's hand in hers.

"I just, I want to take her pain away"

Bri takes my hand and guides me to sit next to her, I lean my head on her shoulder and try to rest, I don't know when Quinn's gonna wake up.

* * *

I wake up and I see black, I jump up and it was just a blanket, someone must have covered me, Mr Fabray isn't in the room anymore, Mrs Fabray and Bri are still sleeping. I get up and go to Quinn, I move her hair behind her ears and then I take her hand, I caress it with my thumb, why isn't she already awake? I want to see her eyes and hear her voice. Someone knocks on the door and I look around, but they're still asleep, the door opens and I turn.

"Goodmorning, still asleep?" Mr Fabray asks and I turn "Here, I brought coffee, oh I covered you with the blanket tonight, the nurse came in so"

"Oh thank you" He smiles and gives me a glass.

"I know I already thanked you, but again thank you, not just for this, but for loving her, she's so happy"

"She makes me happy too, she's.. You have and amazing daughter mr Fabray"

"You can call me Russel, we've shared enough" I look at him.

"Right, how.. Did she tell you?" He giggles.

"No, but in a way she did it anyway, when she started telling us about this masked girl we were confused because we didn't understand, but with time we understood that she liked her, that with time she was falling for her. We were, concerned, don't get me wrong we liked you, you already have saved her, but still we were concerned for our baby girl"

"I unserstand, I'm a vigilante after all, a criminal, I still don't understand how you know it"

"After awhile she started talking about this girl, Santana Lopez, and we're really sorry for what happened to you and your friend, anyway the way she talked about you was the same how she talked about the masked girl, she was falling for you too and we know how daughter, she doesn't mess around with people or feelings, you had to be the same person"

"She's saving me everyday" I say to him and he smiles.

"As if you need to be saved" I look down and I see her gorgeous hazel eyes open.

"You're awake" I whisper and I immediately kiss her, I feel her smiling against my lips. I hear Russel waking up his wife and Brianna and I lean back, Quinn finally can see me better and she widens her eyes.

"Your face, what the fuck Santana" I smile to her words, I missed her so much.

"Quinn honey" Her mom takes her hand.

"Mom.. MOM! DAD! Santana my parents-" She starts to panic, we tell her to not worry about it since they know, she gets more confused but we let it go.

We call the doctor so she could check her while I put my hat back and turn to the window, she's okay. Someone knocks on the door, it's my dad, he enters and once the doctor is out I turn.

"How are you Quinn?"

"I'm fine Captain"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me George?! Anyway I'm here to tell you're on rest until futher notice"

"What? I'm not fired right?"

"Of course not, we want to give you all the time you need before you come back"

"I don't need special treatments, just because I'm your dau-"

"It's not that Quinn" My father looks at me for a brief moment "Lot of things happened and we're trying to figure things out and to improve things around"

"What are you talking about?" She asks and I take her hand back, she looks at me and everyone go sit around her bed.

I tell her what really happened with Julius, how he managed to escape and I tell her they killed Puckerman, then I tell her what I did, how I went after everyone and that I tortured them, I didn't tell her what I did specifically since her parents are here, but she can imagine. I tell why my face looks like this and how I found her, unconscious with a gun pointed to her head, she's crying, she tells us she barely remember anything, she was conscious only for minutes, they beated up until she passed out so she can't really say anything to my dad, I tighten my grip on her hand and she caresses it trying to calm me down.

"It's okay Quinn, we have enough proof to put all of them in prison for life" My dad say.

"And Julius?"

"He's dead" She looks at me.

"For how much I wanted to kill him, it wasn't me, dad stopped me, but he was going to shoot us so he shot him, killing him" I say.

"There's a lot of work yes, but the station is here anyway to see you" My dad says and Quinn looks at me briefly.

"We should go" Brianna says.

"No I don't want you to go" Quinn says and I smile.

"Me too, but they're your friends, I'll call you later okay?" She nods and starts crying "Ehy don't cry, I'm gonna stay" Why did I just say that? I know I can't.

"No you can't, it's just, I wish you could stay with me, I'm sorry San"

"Sorry? For what?"

"You did all of those things to find me and I-"

"Quinn shut up, you're okay, this is the only thing that matter" She nods again "Call me later okay?" I peck her lips and I open the window, but my dad stops me, he's gonna distract them so I can walk out and go to the other side.

Once out of the hospital Bri drives us home, before I can even say anything she tells me that we're gonna rest, we're gonna take a long nap, or at least I am and I'm not allowed to get up from the bed until it's time for lunch. She can be really bossy when she wants to.

* * *

Someone talking wakes me, I look at the time and it's almost two, she didn't woke me, I get up and go to the kitchen, she's on the phone, she sees me and smile waving me to the kitchen to eat something. She made pasta, I take a plate and sit in front of her, she's talking to Quinn, I try to take the phone but she slaps my hand. After ten minutes she hangs up the call without letting me talk to her, I cross my arms pouting and she laughs.

"Come on little baby, we have to go, Quinn convinced the doctor to let her go home and if someone is gonna stay with her she can stay at her apartment"

"Oh I can, I can!" I say and she giggles.

"Go get ready"

I pack some clothes and Bri drives me to her house, while I clean a bit the apartment Bri is gonna bring some clean clothes to Quinn and she's gonna go to the grocery, I still can't get out until my face get normal. After an hour I hear the door open and I go there, I've just finished with her bed, her dad has his arm around her trying to help her while Bri and Judy have the bags with food. I go to Quinn and put my arm around her and Russel leaves her, I peck her lips and I help her sit on the couch.

"I can't believe you cleaned the apartment you're injured too" She says.

"I barely did anything"

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us baby?" Judy asks "She's right Santana, you're injured too"

"Don't worry about it, it just hurts a bit and be here it's gonna help"

"Quinn Fabray you ruined my bestfriend!" Brianna says and I launch her a pillow hurting my self.

"Carefull San" Quinn says, she pecks my lips and I hug her "Thank you for being here" She whispers to me.

"Okay, I'm gonna cook something for you girls before I leave" Judy says.

"Mom you don't have to cook"

"I do, you have to rest and Brianna told me Santana can't cook anything"

"Really?!" I ask Brianna.

"What? It's true!" Quinn giggles at her words.

"But she didn't have to know" I say and Quinn takes my hand.

"It's fine Santana you impressed us anyway" Russel says making me blush a little.

We spend the day together, doing nothing much, instead of going home they stay for dinner, but I insisted on doing the dishes but Brianna forbid me so she ended up doing them, I knew it! They leave and after I've convinced Brianna that we're gonna be find she leaves too, I help Quinn to the bathroom, I wash her softly, caressing her delicate skin, I wash her hair and she slowly cleans her face, trying to not touch the plasters that are covering her stitches.

I help her with her clothes and I put her on bed, I change my self and join her, she turns to me really slowly and I do the same, she caresses my face and I close my eyes.

"Promise me to not lose your self again" She says softly.

"What?"

"They told me what you did, my parents went to lunch and I asked, I understood you go bad with those men from the island, but don't do it for me, not again"

"Quinn you were kidnapped, so many things could have happened to you, I had to find you"

"You're amazing San and thank you for finding me, but you're better than that"

"You knew" I sit up, I hurt a bit from the sudden move, but I'm getting upset "I told you from the beginning I wasn't good, that I'm this way, you can't do this now, not now that I.." She takes my hand, but she stays down it hurts her to move.

"I'm not trying to change you, I know what you did and I accepted that, but I also know you're not like that, you think you are, but you're not. You're still so angry for what happened to you and you had to survive that way and you think it's the only way to go on, but it isn't. I'm not mad at you San, I just want you to be okay, I'm really tired can we talk about it tomorrow?" I nod "Com' here" I lean back down on my side again.

We're face to face, just inches are parting us, she takes my hand and we keep looking in the eyes in silence, her eyes are tired but she doesn't want to close them. I pull my hand away from hers and put it on her cheek and slowly I kiss her, I lean back and she opens her eyes again, she leans on my body soflty making me lay on my back and we slowly fall asleep.

* * *

 **A week after**

The week went great, her parents came every day, mostly to cook us something, my dad came to visit too, Brianna was here all the time and Ethan called Quinn once, I don't even know what they talked about. Quinn and I still haven't talked, I'm so scared we're gonna break up, why now? She knew me as the masked girl why let me fall in love with her to then break up with me because she doesn't like what I do anymore? I'm falling in love with her.. What am I saying? I love her, I know I do and I don't wanna give up on her.

Now we're at Puckerman's funeral, we healed enough, my torso barely hurt and my face got normal, I removed the stitches and the doctor did an amazing job, I have no scars, but the skin is still healing so I put on a bit of make up and huge sunglasses, the same goes for Quinn, she's just hurting a little more than me. We walk hand in hand to our sit on the second row, I'm next the doctor, Puckerman's uncle, when I told Quinn what he and Hudson did she got really nervous, but if they didn't say anything yet I don't think they're gonna do it at all.

All the station is here and they all wear their uniforms, Quinn too, the ceremony starts and we all sit, I can see Quinn is crying even with her glasses on, I take her hand and she puts her head on my shoulder. I know that he wasn't only a colleague to her, he was a friend, they were always pared up and they hung out sometimes when they were free, so it's not just some random person to her.

Once over we go to his parents house, I take two glasses of wine and we go outside in the garden to not be rude, I don't want to take my glasses off, my face is fine but still off lets say. Hudson walk to us and I roll my eyes, I can't walk away now, I take Quinn's hand and she looks up and sees him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"We're good" Quinn says.

"I'm happy to see you here, that you're up, it means you're fine right? When are you gonna come back to work?"

"I don't know Finn, the captain says he's gonna tell me when I can come back, but I'm still in pain so"

"We miss you, can I ask you something?" He turns to me and I nod slowly "Does your dad know? I'm not gonna say anything but I really would feel better if he knew"

"Yes, he knows" I say.

"Good, oh anyway, Ethan is here, he was searching for you Quinn"

"Perfect" I mumble.

Hudson excuses himself and leaves us, we stay there for another hour doing nothing but looking around and we decide to leave, I open the car door for Quinn but we see Ethan walks to us, I take a deep breath and Quinn puts her hand on my arm.

"Hi Quinn, I didn't have the chance to see you, how are you?" He asks ignoring me conpletely.

"Ethan I'm not gonna talk to you if you act like this"

"Fine, hello Santana" I stay quiet and Quinn elbows me.

"Hi"

"You're ridiculous, when are you gonna grow up and talk to eachother?"

"I have nothing to say to her" He says.

"Well Ethan then you have nothing to say to me too, because this relationship started thanks to me too, you know where to find us when you'll realize you're losing a friend and your sister again" With that she enters the car and we go away. I stay quiet, she's usually the one who starts talking, but this time she doesn't, probably because it's Ethan.

We stop at the grocery shop and we buy some food, it's weird, so domestic, I push the cart while she puts in the stuff. People are watching us, I feel like those animals at the zoo, everybody watchs but they never get closer and Quinn being in uniform isn't helping at all. We go to the cash and while she puts the things in the bags I pay, she looks at me for a second and then she keeps going, until I can help her, I take most of them and we go to the car.

Once at her apartment I tell her to go change while I take care of the shop, she comes back wearing a tracksuit, she helps me and then we sit on the couch.

"You're so quiet, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, the funeral.. But then, you know, being this way with you made me think"

"What do you mean?"

"Being here doing nothing like this with you, or go to the grocery and you pay and then we take the bags together, go to bed together after a long day, it feels normal, right and I like it, it's what I want and I want it with you"

"Being normal" I say, I'm not normal.

"No I mean the relationship, I'm not saying anything bad, I'm saying that today made me realize more that I love you, 'cause spending time with you doing nothing it makes me feel good"

"I feel there's a but in this, just say it please"

"There isn't and I don't want it"

"I know baby" I say taking her hand "But you said some things when you came back from the hospital and that was the _but_ in this, I still don't know what you were thinking"

"Can we talk about it another day?"

"Okay, and Quinn?" She looks at me "I love you too"

We kiss for awhile and then we watch a movie.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I go back to work today, I don't even know who I'm gonna be pared up, Santana went back to her house, but she still sleeps with me sometimes, we feel really comfortable about it. I park and enter the station, I can't wait to go back to work, I missed it, it was boring to stay at home doing nothing even if I had good company. The captain wanted me to stay on rest for another week but I couldn't wait, I enter the station and everybody jump up shouting "surprise". I smile, there's a huge sign "welcome back", a cake and donuts, everybody comes to me doing small talk.

"I'm gonna put you with Hudson, it's okay?" The captain asks.

"Yes captain, it's not because of our relationship right? Everybody saw me and Santana together at the funeral, they now I'm dating your daughter"

"No it's because of Puckerman, you three were often together, you work fine and you get along, everybody was fine with it"

"Thank you"

"Are you and Santana alright? She seems a bit absent lately"

"Yes, we're just, we have to talk about something and we're trying to avoiding it"

"Please tell me it's not about Ethan"

"No it's not, it's about her, about the future" I say looking down.

"I understand, taking time isn't gonna help, it's just making you more nervous"

He leaves me to my thoughts, I know is right, but I'm scared, what if she doesn't want to listen to me? What if.. I'm not ready to lose her when I just got her. After the party I start my shift, it was super easy I didn't have to do anything and Finn was fun, he made pass the day faster. I take a slice of cake and some donuts for Santana and I go home, I change myself and I hear her enter the apartment. I go to her and I kiss her putting my arms around her waist.

"I brought this for you" I show her the sweets "They threw me a party at work" I take a fork and I give it to her.

"It was nice" She starts eating "Mmh it's good"

"I know, what did you do today?"

"Nothing much, I was at the restaurant helping around, Bri had some test" She brings the fork to my mouth and I take the bite. We finish the cake and we go to the couch, she turns the tv on, but I'm not watching it, my mind is so full of thoughts and fears. She turns the audio off and she turns to me, I look up at her, she knows it "Say it"

"You should stop being the masked girl" Damn I said it.

"Quinn yo-"

"No wait, I know what you're thinking and it's not that"

"Then what is it? Because you knew who I was and you still wanted to be with me, you made me fall in love with you and know you want me to be someone else?" She's getting upset.

"Baby calm down, it's not that, listen to me, I don't think you're doing this for the right reason-"

"You don't know why I'm doing it, you can't understand"

"THEN TELL ME" I yell "I know it's hard for you to talk about it, I know I can' t understand what you felt, what you're feeling, but you can't tell me you're doing this for Brittany" As soon as I say her name I see her eyes water and I take her hand "From what you and Brianna told me about her she would never want you to do this, you're hiding San, you will always be hoding if you keep wearing that mask, you're gonna lose yourself with time, living that life it's gonna keep you far from people, from a life, how are you gonna explain your friends your sudden escapes or your wounds? With time it's gonna take all of you, I don't know, but probably you're gonna kill somebody else, those kill are gonna hunt you because I know you Santana, you're not a killer"

"Well I'm, I've killed a lot of people"

"It's not the same, San you're amazing, if you just could see yourself with my eyes you would understand, I know who you are, I know you're hurting, that you're damaged and I can deal with that, but I can't and I won't deal with you doing this for the wrong reasons"

"I'm doing it because I hurted lots of people, I killed lots of people so I gave my self to this, I wear that mask to do something good for once"

"I think you believe that, I really do, but you're doing it because you're hurt and angry, you lost your best friend and you blame yourself, you survived and you feel guilty about it, you had to do hideous things to survive and you feel guilty and ashamed, but most of all you're angry 'cause you survived and _she_ didn't, you would have taken her place, so you could not feel the pain for her death, you wouldn't have met Paul and never felt the pain he caused to you. You' re doing this because of those feelings, trying to hide it behind Brittany, but it's not that, you're punishing yourself. That mask is your punishment, the punishment you inflicted on youself" She's still crying, I never left her hand.

"How can you know? Why couldn't I do it for Brittany?"

"Your best friend Brittany would want that? You feel guilty about an accident, about the way you had to survived, would she want you to hide and go around hunting people or hurting them? I don't think so" She cries more, I hug her and kiss her head "Please just think about it okay? If you tell me you really are doing it for Brittany then I'm gonna let it go" She nods her head on my neck.

"Can I stay here?" She mumbles against my skin.

"Of course" I lay down bringing her with me, I turn the tv back on and we rest together, I know we're not really watching it, but it's better than silence. I'm gonna give her all the time she needs, I know I'm not wrong but if she doesn't realize herself it's useless. She needs to understand the difference between what she thinks she's doing and what she's doing.

Let me know if you liked it :)


	19. Chapter 19

After our talk Santana wanted some space to think about what I've told her so she decided to leave for some day, she told me she was going to take Brianna's car and just drive somewhere, she wanted to be alone. I'm not worried for her, she can take care of her self, I'm worried about her thoughts, I'm happy she understands this is serious but I'd have preferred her to be here and maybe talk about it together, but I understand.

Her dad is going crazy, it's the first time she went away since she came back, he's not blaming me, but I see he wants to tell me something, so he's avoiding me instead. Brianna told me she haven't hear her, but she's fine with it because she knows she's gonna come back. Is she right? She told me she was just taking time, I trust her, but it's not easy and I miss her so much already, I've grown so much on her, everything happened a little too fast, but it feels like it had to be like that, we're a match.

My phone rings and I see her name on it, I'm in the car with Finn, we're driving around the city, I turn the radio down and I answer, maybe she's back.

"San?"

"Hi Quinn, can you pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?" Weird.

"I'm at a police station" I widen my eyes.

"WHAT? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes yes I'm fine, they stopped me for a check and I don't have the license" I start laughing "It's not funny"

"No it's not, I'm sorry" I say trying to calm my laughs "Tell me where you are"

After she told me the address I tell Finn to go back to the station, I tell the captain where she is and we take his car to go there, she needs him, maybe he can convince them to not press charges or anything, he's so pissed. Almost an hour later we arrive and he goes straight to talk to their captain while I go to her, she's sit behind the bars.

"You told my dad" She says.

"Well you need his help, maybe he can convince them to let it go, you really don't have a license?"

"My dad didn't trust me with a car" I can't blame him since I've heard some stories about her teen age.

"Are you okay?" She nods.

The captain comes back and a cop lets her go, without saying anything we walk to his car and we start driving back home. Almost half way and I can't get it anymore, someone has to say something, this silence is so awkward.

"Wher-" I was going to ask her where she went but the captain interrupts me.

"What the hell where you thinking? You can't do these silly mistakes Santana, you just can't" She doesn't say anything "They're gonna let it go, I paid the fine but you're gonna get Brianna's car back"

"I'll pay the fine too" She says.

"No it's okay and you're gonna take a drive license for God's sake!" He says and I smile, can you believe it?!

He left us at her house, Brianna isn't at home yet, I ask her if she wants me to leave but she asks me to stay, she just needs a shower first. While I wait I make some tea, if she asked me to stay it means she wants to talk. I sit on the couch and I wait for her, I have no idea how it's gonna go, but I try to not panic, we're not breaking up. She walks to me fresh and clean and she sits on the little table in front of me, she looks at me and I smile.

"Hi" I say pecking her lips "I missed you"

"I missed you too" She takes my hands in hers "Let's do this.. I thought about what you said, really thought about it and you were right"

"San I don't wanna be right, I just want you to be fine"

"Brittany would hate this, she would hate this me and yes I'm angry and guilty and ashemed and I don't know how to deal with it, I took those feelings and I trasformed them into the masked girl" I kiss her hands "But if I'm not _her_ who am I?"

"You can be whoever you want, just be Santana"

"It's not right, what about Brittany?" She almost shouts starting crying.

"You could become a cop" I turn and we see Brianna, we didn't hear her coming in, she comes here and sit next me "You want to do something then do it right, become someone who can help on the right side this time, so why not a cop? Brittany would be so proud and happy about it"

"I can't be a cop" She says.

"Why?" Quinn asks.

"I.. I.." She doesn't know what to say.

"Just think about it, that is gonna be the right way, you can help and be yourself and have a life and you're not gonna be masked or hidden" Brianna says.

"I like it" I say "I don't want to push you, but it would be good, think about some job you could do that are gonna make you feel better, helpful and mostly, legal!"

"I'll think about it, I also have to think how I'm going get rid of the mask"

"We'll find something" Brianna says getting up and going to take something to drink.

"So are we okay?" I ask.

"Of course we are, I didn't need space from you, I need it to find myself, to clear my head"

"Good 'cause I missed you so much" I launch my self on her straddling her thighs and I kiss her.

"I can't leave you for a second!" Bri says coming back, we turn and smile at her "Where's my car?" I start laughing immediately and Santana pushes me playfully.

"Our little vigilante here got stopped from the police without a license ending up in jail" I say and Brianna bursts laughing.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Some week later

I keep going around as the masked girl in the city, things got better, the police is getting better and the criminality got down. This could help me to give up on the mask, but I'm still thinking about it, it's not so easy as it seems. Brianna and I are searching for possibly jobs, a part being a cop I thought about becoming a firefighter, they do an amazing job, incredible. I could also become a lawyer or something like that, but I don't feel like start studying again. I still have to tell my dad, he would get too exited and I want to be sure of what I'm gonna do before I talk to him, I talk about it with Quinn sometimes but she feels like she's kinda pressuring me so she usually waits for me to start the conversation.

 _Brittany_. She's always in my thoughts especially when I have the mask on, Quinn was right, Brittany would hate this person I became, but I never really thought about what I was really doing, it came almost natural and it seemed right, but now I know, you can't really do good in the wrong way, not to the others and especially not to yourself. Maybe I needed to find Quinn to realize it, she makes me a better person just as Brittany did, when I'm with her I feel good, as I'm normal, as those bad things didn't happen to me. She really makes me think, because I want a future with her, I want a future where I can be normal, where I can have a relationship, friends, a job, a house, a future where I have things, not just a mask, so I know I'm not thinking about becoming a firefighter just for her, but I'm doing it for my self.

Now I'm at the police station, I wanna talk about it with my dad because it's the only thing left out before I get started, I walk in and go toward his office, now people are getting used to me so almost no one is staring at me, I open his door and sit.

"Hi baby, is everything alright?" He asks.

"Yes I just wanted to talk to you about something" He nods but I stay silent, he's gonna laugh to my face.

"Sanny are you sure you're okay? Did something happen?"

"No it's just.. I want to become a firefighter" I see his face change, he was surprised, he almost laughed but then he becomes serious again.

"Where is this coming from? You never told me anything about it, I mean, it's a lot different from your other _job_!"

"I know, it has been awhile since I started thinking about it, Quinn and Brianna helped me realize I want to do something more than just be a vigilante, yeah it's gonna be hard for me to follow the rules but it has to be that way"

"So you're really considering it"

"I'm ready to start, I wanted to talk to you first , what to do you think?"

"It would be amazing baby, I'm so proud of you, I totally support you, but it's gonna be difficult for you, you have to control yourself, for how much you want to do something you can't, working as firefighter is gonna let you avoid to fight against people for example, but it could happen, you never know what you're gonna front, so you have to remember who you are and who you're not gonna be anymore"

"I know dad, it's not just something that popped out my head, I'm sure, I really reflected about it"

"Perfect, I'm gonna help you as much as I can, what are you gonna do about the mask?"

"Quinn thought that maybe I could slowly get less involved in the city and then leave since the police department is getting better"

"I trust you so do what you have to"

"Thank you dad"

"I hope you're gonna work at the station next door"

"As if Quinn would let me go somewhere else!"

I spend the rest of the afternoon getting all the documents ready and buying all the books I need for the tests, then I sign up in a gym so I can explain my body skills, just to be safer. Quinn textes me and before go home I go to her apartment, I open the door and the lights are down. I call for her and see that something is in the oven, she calls me from the bedroom I go there and I see her laying down on her bed with just sexy black lingerie.

"What's happening here?" I asks, damn she's beautiful!

"I had an interesting talk today" She sits up on the bed "Your dad told me you talked this morning" She gets on her knees on the mattress and slowly crawls to me, she stops in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders "You made me so happy that I came back home and wanted to do a beautiful dinner for you, but first I want to show you how much I love you" I smile and she kisses me taking my jacket off letting it fall on the ground.

* * *

It has been some month, I barely went out with the mask, the city is going good, I almost thought to write a letter for the station but an article on the newspaper changed my mind, they wrote about how everything got improved since the Julius thing and how the masked girl must have noticed it since she isn't doing much lately. So I let it go, it's what I wanted to say anyway, I studied a lot, Quinn helped me and Brianna made sure I studied everyday and I took my driver license so I can drive around without worrying anyone and I gave back my motorcycle to its owner. I'm a good girl now!

Right now I'm home with Bri Quinn and my dad, I have the result of my final test in my hand, I slowly open the letter and read, they look at me, I read all the letter just in case. I passed it! They all hug me, now I have to take the license as EMT and then go to the academy, I'm not gonna see them much but it will be worth it and it's not like I'm leaving them so it's fine, I'll just miss them. I have to say I'm really happy, I feel happy and in peace with my self finally, I'm so grateful to have Quinn and Bri with me, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here, happy and ready for my new future. I'm grateful for my dad too, he's always with me, but I think he was so traumatized from my accident that he's almost scared to confront me about anything, he just follows me in everything.

Almost two years later.

This was the time I needed to do everything, tests, licenses, academy etc, but the time in the academy was the most difficult, mostly for the people I left home, I tried to talk to them everyday, but being the best cadet took almost all my time, I could see them once in awhile when they gave us free time, but it was just for few days.

Once back they threw me a party, a weird one since there were four people, with me included! Anyway I appreciated it, they're my family and I love them to infinity, the party didn't last long anyway since I wanted to spend some alone time with Quinn! After I came back she asked me to go live with her and I said yes because the time apart made me realize how much I love her, I missed her so much, I became a person with a lot of patience in the years so if I have to think about it I would say it could take me forever to go living with someone, but with Quinn time never seems enough.

So now here I'm, in my new life, this is what it should be like, Bri and I burnt the masked girl things, I only kept a mask and I buried it under my headstone, we opened the den so we just expanded the warehouse of the restaurant, people didn't really say anything about the masked girl, someone asked about her where the police had some big problem but they let it go eventually. I had almost two years to handle the feelings, I don't feel guilty anymore about not helping the city as the masked girl, it's not my fault, I can't control the crime. The academy helped me a lot with my feelings, being away from the city, from my past, being concentrate on my studies, I handle them better now.

I'm reborn, I can see a different future from before, being a firefighter is gonna help me with my mission, _redeem myself_ , living with Quinn and loving her is how I learned to love and make me see with who I want to spend my life with, spending time with Brianna, having dinner with my dad on sundays, it's how I see my family, this is who I'm now, a partner, a lover, a sister and a daughter.

Brianna is the person that comes out when I think about siblings, Ethan came to visit me once back from the academy, he talked to me a bit, he congratuleted to me, but then he told me he was going to leave, he's gonna move near our mom, he already found a job there, he told me he forgave me for being with Brittany on that boat, it wasn't my fault if she died, but the cheating, especially since what happend with Quinn later, he will never forgive me for that. He told me that if we're gonna meet sometime for some holiday it's gonna be fine, but he doesn't really want to have a realtionship with me. I can only accept that, it's not like I could really blame him, dad wasn't happy, but he's grateful my mom is gonna be near him at least.

After my first week at work I feel really good, I didn't really do much, but even that little made me feel good. I go back home and Brianna is reading a book on the couch while Quinn is cooking something for us, I close the front door and smile to Brianna while I go behind Quinn and hug her.

 _Here starts my new path._

* * *

 **The End**

 **What do you think? Let me know :) bye**


End file.
